Realm For The Hearts
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…" [an Obi x OC fanfiction, warn inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1 – MEET THE MUSIC

 **Author's POV**

Namanya Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines, Zen Wisteria. Dan hari ini ia baru saja mendapat panggilan langsung dari masternya untuk menemui beliau di ruang kerjanya.

Seperti ia yang biasa, Obi memilih untuk masuk melalui pintu beranda dengan sedikit memanjat di sana-sini. Daripada ia harus masuk melalui pintu depan dan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan tuan lamanya, ia memilih untuk masuk melalui cara lain yang menurutnya lebih aman dan lebih efektif.

"Master, anda memanggilku?"

"Kau sudah datang, Obi? Aku ada tugas untukmu." Zen tengah sibuk meneliti beberapa kertas–masih bersama Kiki dan Mitsuhide–yang sedari tadi membuat keningnya berkerut. Beberapa hari ini ia harus puas dengan hanya mampu melihat wajah Kiki dan Mitsuhide tanpa mampu sekalipun bertemu dengan Shirayuki–bahkan sekedar mendengar suaranya pun ia tidak memiliki kesempatan.

"Aku ingin kau pergi mengantarkan pesan, ke kastil Wistant."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's** _ **Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu baru saja mencapai gerbang depan kota Wistant yang dijaga cukup ketat. Kedua netra _cat-like_ miliknya memindai intens daerah asing di sekitarnya. Ini kali pertama ia melakukan kunjungan menuju kota Wistant, terutama atas nama Pangeran kedua Clarines, dan Obi selalu tidak bisa tidak tertarik dengan sebuah tempat baru. Sudah menjadi hal yang mendarah daging dalam dirinya untuk menyukai hal-hal yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

Kedua kakinya menapaki diri pada tanah bersalju yang dingin, Obi bisa merasakan udara ekstrim di sekelilingnya walaupun ia telah mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, sehingga pemuda itu hanya membiarkan kemanapun kedua kakinya membawanya pergi. Sesekali ia melirik singkat pada apapun yang menarik perhatiannya. Tidak jarang ia menemukan beberapa benda yang membuatnya ingin menghabiskan uang demi membelikan partner-partnernya di kastil Wistal.

"Silahkan dibeli! Kerajinan khusus buatan pengrajin Wistant!"

"Tuan, silahkan! Kain khusus hanya produksi Wistant!"

"Buah produksi botanist Wistant! Biasa digunakan pharmacist!"

Obi harus ekstra fokus pada tujuannya agar ia bisa segera mencapai kastil Wistant dan menyelesaikan tugasnya, mendadak Obi merasa kangen rumahnya di kastil Wistal. Padahal interval jam kepergiannya masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Jalanan kota yang tertutup salju semakin mempersulit Obi untuk terus berjalan, ingin rasanya ia memanjat ke atap dan berjalan menuju kastil dengan melompati atap satu ke atap lainnya–walaupun itu adalah hal yang mustahil–agar ia bisa segera mencapai tujuannya. Lampu-lampu kota menyala dengan segan walaupun suasana sekitar masih terbilang cukup ramai. Butiran salju yang kembali turun setelah beberapa jam menghentikan aktivitasnya juga tidak serta-merta membuat penduduk Wistant mengurung diri di rumah mereka. Sudah hal yang biasa untuk kastil Wistant tertutupi salju, dan penduduk telah terbiasa dengan pergi keluar mengenakan pakaian tebal daripada duduk di depan perapian tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Dan di sinilah Obi, menghela nafas seraya memikirkan teh herbal panas yang akan disiapkan Mistressnya seketika ia sampai kembali di kastil.

Sebuah suara merebut fokus benak Obi dari kata 'rumah' sehingga ia menolehkan diri menatap sesosok gadis muda bersurai merah muda pucat yang tengah membawa sebuah alat musik petik.

Gadis itu menggenakan sebuah celana panjang hitam yang terlihat tipis dengan rok lipit berwarna peach, sebuah sweater tebal berwarna putih dan _muffler_ yang melindunginya dari udara dingin. Gadis itu juga mengenakan sebuah sepatu boots kulit berwarna coklat muda yang sedikit terkena butiran salju. Sebuah sarung tangan manis berwarna putih tengah membungkus kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat gitar kayu di depan tubuh.

" _…while the stars waiting for your wish, won't you say what you wish upon the stars…"_ Obi menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai mengunci netra pada sosok yang tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan sangat merdu. Ya, Obi mengakuinya, ini pertama kali ia menemukan seseorang bernyanyi sejernih dan semerdu yang kini tengah disajikan di hadapannya. Mau tak mau ia terpikat dengan bagaimana suara itu mampu mengalihkan fokusnya dari kastil Wistal dan dari tugas mengantarkan pesannya.

"… _the sky clear it's true, it's all depend on your wish for who you are and what you want to be…"_ Obi tidak sadar jika kini ia tengah melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati sosok memikat tersebut. Gadis itu tengah menutup matanya dan bernyanyi dengan senyum di bibir, ia terlihat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan sekarang dan Obi tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, kini ia berada tepat di hadapan sang gadis.

Sang gadis menyelesaikan lagunya dengan sebuah nada akhir dari petikan gitarnya dan membuka mata–dengan sedikit terkejut–menemukan seorang pemuda berpakaian aneh tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu melemparkan lambaian tangan kikuk pada sang gadis yang hanya menaikkan alisnya keheranan.

"Waw, suaramu bagus. Dan sepertinya kau mendapat cukup banyak uang." Obi melirik pada keranjang bunga kecil di sebelah kiri kaki sang gadis dan terdapat cukup banyak nominal uang yang dilemparkan orang ke dalam sana.

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Gadis itu menyandarkan gitarnya pada kursi taman di belakangnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hanya saja, agar kau tahu, aku menyanyi bukan untuk mencari uang. Ini hanya…entahlah…seseorang melemparkannya."

Obi tertawa ringan lalu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku baju tebalnya yang kurang nyaman untuk ia kenakan. "Ne ojou-chan, bisa kau nyanyikan satu lagu lagi?"

Gadis itu memandanginya dengan tatapan ragu sebelum dengan tegas mengatakan tidak. Mendadak moodnya untuk bernyanyi menjadi buyar sudah, dan ia benar-benar ingin angkat kaki dari sini lalu segera pulang kembali ke rumahnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Sang gadis sudah bersiap mengambil gitar dan mengambil nominal uang yang ada pada keranjang kecil di sisi bagian kiri kursi taman, lalu segera beranjak dari pusat kota.

… … …

Namun, pemuda itu mengikutinya.

"Argh, apa maumu?" Obi menggaruk tengkuknya dengan seringai di bibir, sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia mengikuti gadis di hadapannya. Mungkin karena rambut pucatnya yang aneh? Atau karena suara merdunya? Atau karena Obi merasa kebingungan harus pergi ke mana?

Gadis itu membalik badannya dan menghadap Obi. Ia baru menyadari perbedaan tinggi badan di antara mereka yang begitu besar dan ia merasa semakin kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut seraya ia menyingkirkan rambutnya yang mengganggu pandangan dan mengaitkannya di belakang telinga. Menunggu jawaban dari Obi yang masih saja tertawa renyah tanpa tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Jika kau tidak mengatakan apa maumu, aku akan pergi dari sini, sekarang juga." Hawa dingin tidak mampu membantu gadis itu untuk menenangkan diri, entah kenapa ia jadi agak uring-uringan, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Ahahaha… Ojou-chan, bisa aku minta tolong?"

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan beriringan melewati jalanan kecil kota Wistant. Obi tidak menyadari bahwa kastil yang harus ia datangi ternyata masih sangat jauh dari jangkauannya, ia pikir kastil Wistant akan sama seperti kastil Wistal yang berada tepat di samping kota. Keramaian pasar sudah tidak lagi bisa terlihat, bahkan Obi sudah tidak bisa mendengar teriakan para penjual dari sisi manapun. Kini ia hanya menghadap kekosongan jalanan sepi hanya ditemani seorang gadis yang baru saja ia temui beberapa saat lalu.

"Jadi…ada perlu apa kau pergi ke kastil?" sang gadis mencoba membuka percakapan, mengabaikan egonya dan memilih untuk memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Yah, aku ada tugas dari seseorang untuk pergi ke sana. Mengantarkan sesuatu, ahaha." Gadis itu tidak menjawab apapun lagi dan memilih untuk fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Ia tidak paham bagaimana pemuda di sampingnya ini selalu tertawa akan hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui, akan hal-hal kecil yang begitu…aneh? Ia tidak pernah paham dengan semua orang yang mampu tertawa semudah itu.

Keduanya kembali berbelok seketika jalanan kecil ini semakin menyempit menjadi sebuah lorong yang terlihat ganjil. Menyebabkan keduanya harus berjalan depan-belakang agar cukup berada di lorong sempit tersebut. Obi mulai curiga–bukan dengan sang gadis–dengan semua hal yang ada di jalanan ini. Kenapa mereka harus melewati jalanan kecil seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya jalan menuju kastil dibuat seindah, sebesar, dan semegah mungkin? Bukannya ia mencurigai gadis ini, toh ia sendiri yang meminta tolong untuk diantarkan ke kastil Wistant, namun intuisinya mengatakan memang ada sesuatu.

"Ne, Ojou-chan, kenapa kita melewati jalanan kecil seperti ini?" mereka kembali berbelok di kelokan selanjutnya, bahu Obi sedikit terantuk pada pojokan lorong dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jalan pintas. Kau bilang ingin sampai ke kastil secepat mungkin, bukan?"

"Ahaha…souka…"

Lagi. Pemuda itu tertawa lagi.

Entah mengapa, semakin kemari gadis itu semakin memikirkan mengenai tawa pemuda di sandingnya yang sungguh membuatnya gemas. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan orang yang mudah mengeluarkan sebuah tawa, namun entah mengapa pemuda itu terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam tawanya agar gadis ini tidak berusaha ingin tahu dan mencari tahu mengenainya. Namun, semakin seseorang menutupi sesuatu, adalah sebuah kewajaran bukan jika orang lain semakin ingin mencari tahu? Dan itulah yang kini terjadi pada sang gadis. Rasa ingin tahunya kini tengah membuncah luar biasa.

 _ **SREKK–**_

Obi bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun sangat samar tapi Obi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mereka ada 3…tidak 5 orang, sepertinya orang-orang dunia bawah, Obi menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memberitahu nona di hadapannya–atau tidak? Siapa tahu bukan jika gadis itu adalah orang yang menggiringnya kemari demi uang? Mungkin saja ini memang hanya jebakan, toh tidak ada alasan yang jelas untuk melewati jalanan sempit ini demi ke kastil.

Gadis di hadapannya masih bersikap biasa saja, berjalan santai dengan tegap dan gitar di punggung. Jika gadis ini memang adalah orang yang membawanya kemari, maka wajar jika ia bersikap setenang itu. Namun…bagaimana jika gadis ini tidak tahu apa-apa? Mungkinkah ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki kasar itu? Sejak dulu, Obi selalu percaya pada intusisi tajamnya yang memang telah diakui Zen dan rekan-rekannya. Sehingga wajar saja jika Obi menyadari hal yang orang lain tidak sadari.

Mereka kembali berbelok dan kini memasuki sebuah jalanan yang jauh lebih besar–sehingga Obi bisa berjalan beriringan dengan gadis itu dan melihat raut mukanya–walaupun masih terlihat sepi dan ganjil, setidaknya sudah tidak sesempit lorong yang sebelumnya. Jalanan lebar ini tak kunjung habis, dan mereka tidak juga berbelok ke arah manapun, keduanya terus saja berjalan ke depan menyusuri jalannya lorong besar ini. Obi melirik pada sang gadis, namun raut mukanya masih sama–hanya tergurat sedikit kekhawatiran dalam urat matanya–yang tentunya membuat Obi semakin yakin bahwa kemungkinan gadis itu adalah perempuan jahat mungkin adalah kebenarannya.

 _ **SREK–SREKK–**_

Lagi, Obi mendengarnya lagi. Dan suaranya semakin dekat.

Tangan pemuda itu mulai merayap menuju sisi belakang jubah musim dingin–yang secara paksa ia kenakan akibat persuasi dari Mitsuhide–mencoba meraih senjatanya yang ia sembunyikan secara hati-hati di bagian belakang bajunya. Ia merasakan tangan kanannya mulai menyentuh logam tajam tersebut dan ia bersiul kecil, mencoba memancing siapapun atau apapun yang membayang-bayangi mereka berdua sejak tadi.

 _ **SREKK–SREKK–BAMM–**_

"Sial," gadis itu mengumpat sebelum ia mengencangkan tali tas gitarnya dan mulai mempercepat langkah, menyebabkan persepsi Obi harus dibalik seratus-delapan-puluh derajat akibat sikapnya.

"Kau menyadarinya juga, Ojou-chan?" Obi mencoba menyesuaikan _pace_ dengan sang gadis tanpa menimbulkan gerakan yang tidak perlu, toh ia terlatih untuk bergerak tanpa suara. "Bukankah kau yang menggiringku kemari untuk diumpankan pada mereka?"

"HAH?!" Gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan memutar tubuhnya, kedua netranya yang bening seperti kaca membelalak terkejut akan pernyataan yang dilemparkan Obi. Tidak pernah. Tidak akan pernah sekalipun gadis itu mengumpankan siapapun pada orang-orang bodoh itu. "Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa, hah? Seorang wanita tidak waras yang hobi mencarikan mangsa untuk para pria busuk menjijikkan itu demi segebok uang?"

Gadis itu marah, benar-benar marah. Marah pada pemuda itu yang sungguh tanpa tahu diri telah menghakiminya sebagai wanita kurang ajar yang hobi mengais uang. Dan ia tentu saja marah pada dirinya sendiri yang memilih jalanan yang salah–dan tentunya menyeret pria malang ini dalam sebuah marabahaya. Setidaknya ia bisa mengkondisikan dirinya sendiri untuk kabur dari pria-pria itu, namun bagaimana dengan pemuda mata kucing ini? Tidak mungkinkan dia menelantarkannya di sini tanpa belas kasihan apapun?

Obi kembali tertawa sebelum mengeluarkan suara, "Ahahaha, gomen gomen, Ojou-chan. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terlintas di otakku."

Obi mulai mengeluarkan senjata tajamnya walaupun tangan masih berada di balik jubah, menyembunyikan benda berbahaya tersebut dari jangkauan pandang siapapun yang membayanginya.

"Ojou-chan, kau punya bakat lain selain bernyanyi?" Gadis itu menaikkan alis sejenak walaupun kedua kaki masih bergerak cepat, sebelum ia menjawab. "Oh ya, aku punya bakat yang sangat hebat, kau tahu? Bakat berlari dan kabur dari sebuah baha–"

 _ **TRAANGG–**_

' _Hampir saja,'_ sebuah pisau kecil terlempar menuju sosok gadis manis bertas gitar dan untungnya Obi, berhasil menangkisnya tepat pada waktunya.

"KALAU BEGITU LARILAH!" Kini keduanya berlari menyusuri lorong tanpa ujung tersebut. Gadis itu bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang luar biasa cepat, nafasnya terengah-engah dan ia hanya bisa berharap pada tuhan agar dia–dan lelaki yang kini bersamanya–selamat dari apapun yang kini mengincar mereka. Memang sudah menjadi hal wajar jika ada satu atau dua bandit kota yang bersarang di tempat-tempat kumuh seperti lorong yang kini mereka lalui. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karena memilih melalui jalanan ini ketimbang melewati jalur utama hanya karena alasan tolol yang sungguh menggelikan. Sebuah karnaval besar di jalan utama.

Ya, ia tahu keegoisannya memilih jalan ini demi menghindari penjaga kota memang adalah sebuah kesalahan yang luar biasa besar. Namun, kini ia hanya bisa berdoa dan bergantung pada kedua kakinya untuk pergi secepat mungkin dari apapun yang kini mengejarnya.

Obi mencoba menajamkan kelima indranya, terutama indera pendengarannya. Ia harus mampu mendeteksi sejauh mana kini orang-orang yang mengejar mereka. Dan ia tahu mereka juga mulai berlari, cepat atau lambat mereka pastilah harus berhadapan satu sama lain. Dan pada saat itu, Obi harus memastikan sang nona untuk berlari sejauh mungkin dari penjahat-penjahat dunia bawah kota Wistant.

 _ **TRANGG–**_

Mereka melempatnya lagi, sebuah pisau tipis kecil nan menggemaskan yang diarahkan tepat pada sang gadis. Obi tidak tahu, apakah ini hanya kebetulan atau apa, hingga kedua pisau yang dilemparkan para penjahat itu benar-benar mengarah tepat pada sang gadis, bukan pada dirinya yang lebih mudah digapai.

Obi mampu melihat bagaimana gadis itu berusaha keras untuk tetap berlari walaupun sepertinya kedua kakinya tidak sanggup lagi. Surainya yang bewarna merah muda pucat berkibar tertiup angin musim dingin, menyebabkan Obi memperhatikannya dengan jelas, sebuah choker yang dikenakan gadis itu dengan bandul yang ia letakkan di bagian belakang lehernya. Meskipun kini bukan waktunya memperhatikan hal itu, Obi mau tidak mau malah terfokuskan pada benda aneh yang melingkup leher sang gadis. Bandul aneh berbentuk kupu-kupu yang terlihat seperti sebuah _family crest_ mahal dan terbuat dari logam mulia.

Mereka berlari kian cepat hingga mencapai ujung lorong lebar ini yang menuntun mereka pada sebuah lahan lapang besar, dan sialnya, mereka terkepung.

"Ojou-chan!" Obi menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis dan memposisikan diri didepannya, berusaha protektif. Sekeliling mereka penuh dengan pria-pria yang terlihat seperti bandit dengan seringai menjijikkan pada bibir, dan tak lama kemudian jalan di belakang mereka juga tertutup oleh manusia yang tengah meneror mereka sepanjang perjalanan di lorong panjang.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" sang gadis membisikkan kalimat rancu tersebut tepat pada telinga Obi. Walaupun ia bisa merasakan kedua kakinya gemetar hebat dan tangannya pasti sangatlah dingin–yang bisa Obi rasakan akibat ia memegang pergelangan tangan sang gadis.

"Kau punya bakat lain selain bernyanyi dan err…berlari dari bahaya?" Obi masih mengeluarkan nada main-mainnya walaupun mereka berada di situasi genting seperti ini, menyebabkan gadis itu memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Apakah mengayunkan gitar dapat dihitung menjadi sebuah bakat?" Obi tertawa sekali lagi sebelum menjawab, "Maka itu adalah bakat terpendammu, Ojou-chan."

Obi melepaskan pergelangan tangan sang gadis dan mulai melompat dari satu sisi ke sisi lain dan menyerang satu persatu pria tua di hadapannya. Sang gadis hanya menatap Obi dengan kekaguman yang berlebihan, ia tidak mengira pemuda menyebalkan itu ternyata memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam hal beladiri tangan kosong. Obi hampir menyerang semua penjahat dunia bawah tersebut tanpa menggunakan senjata satupun.

Pukul, tinju, tendang, pukul lagi, lompat, tendang, lompat, dan begitu seterusnya hingga hampir semua bandit berhasil ditakhlukkan oleh Obi sang pengirim pesan.

Oh, hampir semua, tentu saja.

Satu orang bandit yang sepertinya cukup pintar memilih untuk menyerang gadis muda yang terlihat tanpa penjagaan di sisi lain lahan kosong, dan ketika Obi menyadarinya semua hampir saja terlambat.

"OJOU-CH–"

 _ **BUAGH–**_

Gadis itu melayangkan sebuah tendangan tepat pada perut bandit yang berniat menyerangnya yang tanpa penjagaan. Obi hanya terdiam di tempat, seraya meninju bandit terakhir sebelum akhirnya kini semua bandit tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Oh, sepertinya kau tidak selemah seorang nona muda yang biasa kulindungi."

"Sungguh? Memangnya kau pikir aku wanita tua gila yang tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?" ia merapikan tas gitarnya dan berjalan melangkahi pria yang baru saja ia tendang. Tatapan jijik ia layangkan seketika melewati satu demi satu bandit gila yang kini terkapar di tanah. Netranya melayang pada pemuda aneh yang lebih gila lagi, pemuda yang berhasil mengalahkan semua bandit bersenjata ini dengan tangan kosong.

Sepertinya memang benar, pemuda itu, bukan pemuda biasa.

.

.

.

Gadis muda itu berhenti di ujung jalan besar, ia mengenakan kembali tudung kepalanya dan berbalik pada sang pemuda yang menjadi partner perjalanannya beberapa jam ke belakang.

"Itu kastil Wistant. Jalan ini mengarah lurus ke kastil." Ia merasakan udara semakin dingin, rasa rindu rumah dan kehangatannya segera merayap pada diri sang gadis.

"Aah… Jadi kita berpisah di sini?" Obi merapatkan jubah musim dinginnya dan tersenyum. Setidaknya setelah ini ia bisa kembali ke sisi tuannya dan minum teh herbal hangat buatan Shirayuki–yah setelah semua tugasnya selesai.

"Yaps." Obi mulai berjalan mendahului teman perjalanannya, sembari melambaikan tangan tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun. Oh sungguh, gadis itu merasa sangat kesal sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan lafal terima kasih atau maaf, dasar lelaki tidak tahu diri.

"N-N-NAMA! SETIDAKNYA BERITAHU AKU NAMAMU, BODOH!" Emosi, gadis itu melemparkan batu terdekat yang mengenai tepat pada bahu si bocah mata kucing–bahu yang sama yang tadi terantuk pojokan dinding lorong. Mau tak mau Obi menoleh sembari meringis menahan rasa sakit.

Ia tertawa, lagi, yang membuat gadis itu kembali merasa kesal. "Ahahaha. Obi! Itu namaku, Ojou-chan." Obi tidak tahu, kenapa ia melontarkan nama aslinya, bukan nama palsu yang biasa ia jadikan samaran.

"L-Leva… aku tidak suka dengan panggilan 'ojou-chan'. Aku punya nama kau tahu." Leva membuang pandangannya dengan risih, ia tidak mau melakukan kontak mata dengan manusia gila yang kini sudah berjarak beberapa meter jauhnya dari gadis itu. Nafasnya berubah menjadi uap dan makin menghalangi pandangannya pada sang pemuda.

"Ja, Leva-ojou, arigatou~ Sampai berjumpa lagi, di lain waktu." Setelah mengedipkan matanya dengan tanpa kejelasan, Obi kembali memunggungi Leva dan berjalan menjauhi gadis itu, masih dengan tangan kanan yang setia melambai-lambai.

Setelah pemuda itu tidak lagi berada dalam jangkauan mata, Leva berbelok menuju jalan kecil di sisi taman kota dan segera mencari semak-semak yang menjadi tempatnya keluar masuk kastil Wistant.

.

.

.

 _To be continued (?)_

Okee hai hai~

Perkenalkan nama saya Nakashima Aya, panggil saja sesuka hati seenak jiwa sedamai batin. Ini kali pertama diriku menulis sebuah fanfic di fandom Akagami no Shirayukihime dan langsung meluncur menulis OC(insert) toh Aya memang seorang author spesialis OC/reader insert.

Tanpa babibu dan ulala langsung saja Aya berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk sekedar membaca fanfic ini. Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu /bungkuk badan/

nb : Untuk fanfiksi Aya yang lain (License to Drive a Sandwich dan Stupid Love) masih dalam masa pengerjaan dan akan segera dilanjutkan dalam waktu dekat ini :'') Maafkan Aya yang updatenya ngaret keterlaluan reader-sama :''''')

Sore ja, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2 – OBI

 **Author's POV**

Obi tengah berjalan keluar dari kastil Wistant. Akhirnya tugasnya telah selesai, dan ia sungguh bahagia sekarang. Mungkin ia akan meminta beberapa hari cuti dari pekerjaan jauh seperti ini dan menikmati hari-harinya bersama tuannya. Obi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersiul ceria, apalagi kini langitnya sedang cerah dan salju tidak lagi turun walaupun timbunan salju di tanah masih luar biasa tinggi.

Satu malam berada di kastil dengan berbagai pelayanan selayaknya tamu kehormatan membuat Obi lupa jika ia harus segera kembali ke kastil Wistal dan melaporkan surat balasan dari penguasa Wistant kepada Pangeran Zen. Hampir saja Obi berpikir untuk tinggal semalam lagi di kota ini, toh kota ini begitu terang dan menyenangkan.

Obi merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang ganjil, dan ketika ia berjongkok dan mengeceknya ia hanya menemukan sebuah choker.

Choker dengan bandul kupu-kupu berwarna emas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's **_**Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

Zen Wisteria menggeram kesal. Ia baru saja kembali dari ruangan kakak laki-lakinya–dan seperti biasa–ia langsung dilanda badmood berkepanjangan. Salah satu tangan menopang dagunya pada meja kayu besar tempatnya mengerjakan tugas-tugas kenegaraan, dan kaki sebelah kiri membuat suara berisik yang sungguh mengganggu konsentrasi Kiki yang tengah membalas surat dari ayahnya yang sekali lagi berisi mengenai lamaran.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu berlalu sejak Obi kembali dari tugasnya. Penguasa kastil yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan ibu kandungnya sendiri memberi balasan berupa dua buah surat. Satu untuknya, dan satu lagi untuk kakaknya. Dan walaupun Zen begitu ingin tahu isi surat milik kakaknya, ia berusaha menjaga sikap untuk tidak berulah dan menjadi adik yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Setelah memendam kekepoan selama beberapa hari penantiannya yang cukup panjang, hari ini akhirnya sang kakak mengatakan isi surat tersebut. Salah satunya adalah mengenai penobatan Izana sebagai raja yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat ini, dan berita satunya…Zen sungguh tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi.

"Zen! Shirayuki datang!" Mitsuhide terdengar berteriak dari balik pintu, Zen langsung dengan tergesa-gesa merapikan rambutnya dan membereskan beberapa kertas yang tidak terlalu penting dari meja kerjanya.

"Ehem…ehem… Masuk." Zen duduk di meja kerjanya sembari menuliskan sesuatu–sok terlihat keren di depan pujaan hati–ketika Shirayuki datang membawa teh herbal yang sudah ia janjikan beberapa waktu lalu. Zen langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas kepada sang gadis yang kini tersenyum pada pangerannya. Zen beranjak dari meja kerjanya menuju sofa kecil yang biasa digunakan Kiki dan Mitsuhide untuk menemani Zen. Shirayuki hanya mengikutinya duduk dan menuangkan teh pada dua cangkir perak yang terlihat sangat mahal.

"Zen…sepertinya aku mengganggu ya? Pekerjaanmu menumpuk." Shirayuki meletakkan cangkir satu tepat di hadapan Zen, lalu beranjak untuk mengisi cangkir kedua. Sejenak, iris cerahnya menatap tumpukan dokumen di meja kerja pangerannya.

"A-Ah, pekerjaanku tidak sebanyak itu. Tenang saja, kau tidak pernah menggangguku, Shirayuki." _Oh oh, syukurlah aku menyembunyikan beberapa kertas tidak berguna itu_.

Keduanya meminum teh herbal hangat dalam diam, sesekali saling melirik satu sama lain walaupun tidak pernah saling terjalin dalam kontak mata. Masa-masa yang paling Zen nikmati adalah, masa dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Shirayuki seperti ini. Zen berharap suasana ini tidak akan pernah berakhir, bersama Shirayuki selalu memperbaiki moodnya yang buruk.

"Apakah tidak ada cangkir ketiga untukku?" Zen menoleh kasar dan menatap tajam pada sosok yang sudah bisa ia kenali dari suaranya. Obi melambaikan tangan jenaka pada Zen dan Shirayuki–yang kini gelagapan mencari cangkir lain–Zen hanya cemberut kesal, Obi selalu datang di saat-saat yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Zen memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang pengantar pesan. Di lain pihak, Shirayuki sudah menemukan cangkir ketiga dan mulai menuangkan cairan hangat tersebut. Obi masih setia menunjukkan senyumnya seraya diri masuk melalui jendela besar ruang kerja Zen, ia menarik ujung lengan kemejanya ke atas karena gerah–sehabis berlari dan melompat dari sana ke sini.

"Mengenai kebakaran yang kemarin, sudah kuselidiki. Memang benar, sepertinya ada yang menyebabkannya." Zen langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu menuju meja kerja miliknya dan mengambil beberapa perkamen yang ia bereskan dari mejanya tadi.

Ia kembali ke sofa duduk ketika Obi sudah berada di sana, duduk dengan manis seraya meminum teh herbal di hadapan Shirayuki. Zen harus menahan rasa kesalnya sejenak, ada masalah penting di hadapannya yang menuntut untuk segera diselesaikan. Zen membuka lebar perkamen tersebut di meja kopi–yang menarik keingin tahuan dua personil lain dalam ruangan–dan memperhatikannya baik-baik. Pangeran muda itu lalu meraih sebuah pena dan menandai beberapa titik dari perkamen tersebut.

"Peta? Zen, ini peta apa?" Shirayuki bertanya, mencoba mengungkapkan kekepoannya dalam satu kalimat singkat yang sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Zen merasa terganggu.

"Peta hutan di utara kota Wistal. Sudah ada 3 titik yang terbakar, padahal sekarang adalah penghujung musim dingin. Bukan hal yang lazim jika terjadi kebakaran di penghujung musim dingin." Obi memperhatikan titik-titik yang ditandai Zen, ada yang janggal dari titik-titik tersebut, namun Obi tidak tahu apa itu. "Pasti ada pemicunya." Zen berbicara, lebih seperti sebuah bisikan sebenarnya, namun semua orang dalam ruangan ini bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Apapun itu, siapapun penyebabnya, mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan Obi tahu benar akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sisa sorenya di dalam ruang kerja Zen dengan penuh tawa, akhirnya Obi memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki dari ruangan sang tuan dan pergi berkeliling. Ia sedang tidak ingin mengganggu Kiki dan Mitsuhide yang sedang sibuk untuk mengembalikan stok pangan istana yang agak terkuras akibat musim dingin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kini sudah hampir memasuki musim semi, dan waktunya bagi lumbung makanan untuk dikosongkan.

Obi juga sedang tidak ingin mengganggu Shirayuki dan Ryuu-bou yang pasti juga sama sibuknya dengan Kiki dan Mitsuhide. Pergantian musim selalu menjadi waktu-waktu yang sibuk untuk klinik istana, mereka akan kedatangan banyak pengunjung yang terkena flu pergantian musim. Dan hal itu adalah hal yang cukup wajar terjadi. Maka, pilihan terakhir untuk Obi adalah berjalan-jalan ke kota atau berkeliling tidak jelas di sekitar kastil.

Dan pilihan terbaik jatuh pada jalan-jalan di kota. Setidaknya mungkin dia bisa mendapat sedikit gossip mengenai tugasnya menyelidiki penyebab kebakaran hutan.

Obi duduk di salah satu barak makan kecil yang cukup ramai di pusat kota Wistal. Setelah memesan sebuah beer dan makanan sebagai formalitas, pemuda itu mulai memasang mata dan telinganya untuk memindai keadaan sekeliling. Barak makan ini terbilang cukup ramai, berisi banyak manusia dunia bawah dan pengelana yang membutuhkan kehangatan. Obi memutar-mutar sendok di tangan dengan perlahan seraya berusaha memfokuskan diri mendengarkan berbagai percakapan yang tumpang tindih menjadi satu. Mendadak Obi merasa pusing mencoba mendengarkan suara puluhan orang dalam satu waktu yang sama, ia tidak memiliki skill sehebat itu sepertinya.

Hampir saja Obi menyerah jika saja ia tidak menangkap sebuah suara yang terlihat ganjil berada diantara kumpulan manusia ganas ini.

"–oh ya? Lalu kaupikir aku akan meninggalkan mereka di sana, tanpa memberi bantuan apa-apa? Mereka terjebak masalah, Sam." Obi menoleh kasar, mendengar suara yang tidak seharusnya berada di tempat seperti ini. Ia mendengar suara seorang gadis, dan bukanlah hal yang lazim jika ada anak perempuan yang bermain-main kemari.

"Ssstt, tolong pelankan suara anda–" Obi tidak bisa mendengar sisa percakapan mereka karena sepertinya, siapapun orang yang menemani gadis itu menyadari bahwa mereka tampil mencolok. Walaupun Obi sudah mengedarkan matanya ke sisi manapun di seluruh penjuru ruang besar ini, namun Obi tidak menemukan sumber suara. Merasa hal itu tidak cukup penting, Obi kembali mengkonsumsi makanannya dan membuka telinga untuk hal lain.

' _Apakah tidak ada seseorang yang punya info menarik?_ ' Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya kesal, mendadak ia merasa buang-buang waktu pergi kemari. Ia hampir saja beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa menghabiskan pesanannya, jika saja tidak ada pria tua yang tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya.

"Meja ini kosong?" Obi mengangguk perlahan, cukup terkejut karena kehadiran seorang pria tua beruban dengan perawakan ganas yang luar biasa. Lelaki tua itu mengenakan baju khas nelayan pelabuhan, dengan kacamata aneh berbentuk kotak. Sebuah sabuk kulit dengan sarung pedang bertengger di pinggangnya, rambutnya yang berwarna jerami dikuncir satu berantakan dengan beberapa kepangan di sana-sini, khas lelaki lautan.

"Oy, anak muda, kau seorang pengelana? Darimana kau datang?" Obi tersentak sejenak, lalu ia menenggak beer miliknya dan menjawab pertanyaan sang pria tua.

"Ya, dari Tanbarun." Padahal jujur saja, Obi baru satu kali pergi ke Tanbarun untuk menemaninya Mistress Shirayuki, yang berujung pada sebuah insiden tidak menyenangkan.

"Tanbarun hmm...Aku salah seorang dari serikat dagang." Mereka saling tidak menyebutkan nama, dan saling mengetahui bahwa satu sama lain pastilah berbohong mengenai asal-usulnya. Sudah hal yang lumrah terjadi di sebuah barak makan dunia bawah jika seorang individu menyembunyikan identitas aslinya.

Sejenak mereka makan dalam diam, tidak saling membuka diri. Sampai pria tua itu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat–sepertinya kebiasaan di barak makan dunia bawah–yang merupakan satu-satunya hal yang tidak didustakan.

"Kau tahu anak muda, beberapa hari ini di daerah tempat kerjaku sedang terdengar sebuah gossip." Oke, Obi mulai merasa aneh. Kenapa mereka dua orang pejantan tengah bergosip ria? Namun, toh Obi tetap merapatkan tempat duduknya mendekat pada lelaki tua tersebut. "Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang kebakaran yang terjadi di hutan utara 'kan? Yah, itu sempat cukup menganggu pekerjaanku."

Pria tua itu menenggak sebentar beernya sebelum melanjutkan kisah rumpangnya, "Kudengar mereka–yang membakar hutan itu–akan melakukannya lagi. Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang menjadi motif mereka melakukannya. Dan seorang temanku mengatakan, ia mencurigai seseorang."

Obi membelalakkan matanya, boleh juga koneksi para nelayan ini. "Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Bukan tahu, hanya sekedar mengira-ngira." Lelaki itu berdehem sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kisahnya, "Kau pernah ingat keluarga bangsawan yang terusir dari kota? Ah, aku melupakan namanya. Anak lelaki keturunan mereka seringkali terlihat di sekitar pelabu–tempat kerjaku, dan entah kenapa ia seperti bertemu seseorang yang mencurigakan."

"Mencurigakan?"

"Yah begitulah, menukarkan uang dan entah apapun. Lelaki yang ditemui anak muda itu juga mencurigakan, ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan aneh."

Obi terdiam. Ia tidak mengira akan mendapat informasi semudah ini hanya dari seorang pria tua yang sepertinya terlihat cukup jujur untuk perawakannya yang begitu mengerikan. Obi segera berdiri dari tempatnya, ia harus segera bertemu Zen dan melaporkan semua ini. Sepertinya masalah ini tidak akan sesimpel kelihatannya.

"Paman, aku pergi dulu ya. Hari sudah terlalu malam untuk seleraku."

"HAHAHAHA, kau lucu anak muda. Aku menyukaimu." Obi mengucapkan salam undur diri dan beranjak pergi, ia bisa samar-samar mendengar teriakan pria tua itu di antara kerumunan, "Aku selalu ada di sini, anak muda. Bila kau…mungkin membutuhkan sedikit bantuan."

Obi tersenyum, ia lebih dari tahu jika pria tua itu adalah anggota dewan pelabuhan. Dan pria tua itu lebih dari tahu jika Obi adalah orang dalam kastil Wistal. Dan mereka, entah kenapa menjalin sebuah rasa saling percaya yang ganjil di antara keduanya–di kali pertama mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

Obi melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, ia masih tidak bisa mendengar apapun walaupun ia merasa sudah memasuki hutan cukup jauh. Walaupun ia mengatakan harus segera melaporkan semuanya pada Zen, ia tetap saja merasa perlu untuk mengecek tempat yang sepertinya terancam bahaya terbakar. Obi mendadak berhenti ketika ia tidak menemukan lagi pohon yang mampu menjadi pijakan, segera ia memutuskan untuk turun dan berlari di atas tanah lembab. Sialnya, ia salah pijakan ketika ia mendengar suara ringkikan kuda.

 _ **BUAGH–**_

"Oy oy, Obi, daijobu?" Mendengar suara familiar salah satu rekan kerjanya, Obi meringis seraya mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman.

"Whoaa, Mistuhide-dono! Apa yang anda lakukan malam-malam begini dengan seekor kuda?" Obi berusaha berdiri dari pendaratan bebasnya, lututnya terasa agak sakit dan Obi hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

"Zen menyuruhku menjemput seorang tamu bodoh yang terjebak masalah. Dan apa yang kau lakukan bermain-main di sini? Cepat pulang!" Obi cemberut, agak kesal walaupun ia mengerti alasan Mitsuhide menyuruhnya segera kembali ke kastil.

"Hai hai~" Obi segera kembali memanjat pohon dan pergi kembali ke kastil, sedangkan Mitsuhide pergi ke arah berlawanan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya di tengah malam seperti ini.

Meneruskan perjalanan malamnya yang melelahkan, Obi akhirnya mencapai kastil seketika bulan sudah begitu terangnya. Ia melompati dinding kastil yang begitu tinggi, dikarenakan rasa malasnya yang berlebih jika harus menjawab pertanyaan formalitas yang diajukan penjaga gerbang–yang pastinya kini terlelap dengan cukup pulas. Ia merasakan pergelangan kakinya agak sakit akibat adegan jatuhnya ketika bertemu Mitsuhide tadi, Obi hanya bisa berharap pergelangan kakinya tidak keseleo atau apapun yang akan menghambat pekerjaannya.

Seperti biasa, Obi memilih masuk ke ruang tidur Zen melalui jendela kamar yang entah bagaimana tidak terkunci. Ia bisa melihat Zen dan Shirayuki duduk berdua di sofa yang berjarak beberapa meter dari ranjang tidur Zen. Sungguh, berapa lama sih waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk puas berduaan? Obi tidak pernah paham dengan pola pikir mereka berdua, setidaknya Obi paham jika mereka benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain. Model-model cinta yang "Aku cinta dia karena Tuhan". Pokoknya cinta tulus yang tidak akan terbelokkan.

Obi tahu itu. Ya sangat tahu.

Dan karena ia tahu itulah, ia berani mengganggu mereka, "Ehem…Ehem…"

Zen menoleh dengan bibir mengerucut, khas dirinya ketika menyadari Obi yang mengganggu waktu berduaannya dengan pujaan hati. Sedangkan Shirayuki sedikit terkejut–yang selalu terjadi setiap kali Obi datang–dengan wajah memerah. "Warui na, Aruji. Sekarang ada hal penting yang anda harus dengar, saat ini juga."

Melihat wajah Obi yang terlampau serius untuk seseorang sejenaka dirinya, Zen tahu bahwa Obi datang tidak dengan tanpa alasan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang serius, dan sepertinya Zen bisa menebak apa itu. Obi menceritakan semua yang ia dengar dari mulut pria tua di barak makan hingga pertemuannya dengan Mitsuhide. Walaupun Obi tidak bertanya mengenai tamu bodoh yang dikatakan Mitsuhide, Zen juga tidak sedikitpun menyebut tamu atau apapun sehingga Obi menyimpulkan bahwa belum waktunya ia tahu mengenai tamu ini. Apakah Raj si pangeran bodoh itu? Ataukah orang lain? Entahlah Obi tidak tahu.

Shirayuki masih duduk di sofanya, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Sejak tadi, Shirayuki sudah mendengar mengenai masalah ini. Ia cukup paham walaupun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, yang tidak ia pahami adalah kenapa harus membakar hutan? Hutan adalah sumber dari semua ilmu farmasi, dan Shirayuki secara personal sangat menyukai hutan. Hutan yang telah membantunya pergi dari Tanbarun dan membuatnya bertemu dengan Zen–orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Shiyaruki tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang sudah melakukan ini.

Zen masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan Shirayuki sendiri juga terlihat tegang sehingga Obi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran jendela dan meraih sebuah benda yang sempat membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Sebuah choker dengan bandul kupu-kupu emas yang ia temukan di luar kastil Wistant beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mengingat ia pernah melihat choker ini, namun ia melupakan kapan dan dimana ia melihatnya. Sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyimpannya sampai ia menemukan pemilik asli choker ini. Obi sibuk memutar-mutar benda asing itu di bawah sinar rembulan, tanpa menyadari tatapan Zen yang menyidik melihat bawahannya.

"Obi." Pemuda itu menoleh pada tuannya dengan masih tersenyum, cukup terkejut dengan raut muka Zen yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, "Itu…Benda itu…Kau mendapatkannya dari ma–"

 _ **BRAKK–**_

"ZEN!" Kiki menggebrak memasuki ruang tidur Zen dengan wajah kaku, ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat Shirayuki serta Obi ada di sana juga. Seketika ia merasa lega tidak perlu berkeliling mencari Shirayuki.

"Mitsuhide sudah kembali, ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya." Kiki berdehem singkat sebelum melanjutkan laporannya, "Namun, ada sedikit kecelakaan yang menimpanya." Zen yang dari awal sudah berdiri langsung menegang, begitu pula Obi.

"Shirayuki, kau ditunggu di ruang pharmacist. Ada lima orang yang terluka, termasuk Mitsuhide."

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

YEYY, tubikontinyut lagii~

Okee, kita memasuki konflik baru yuhuu~ Walaupun ini fanfic ObiXOC tapi karena Aya begitu mencintai semua karakter di Akagami no Shirayukihime, Aya tidak bisa tidak menuliskan mereka dan rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain (terutama Zen dan Shirayuki). Jadi mohon maaf pada reader sekalian yang *mungkin* merasa cukup terganggu dengan munculnya tokoh selain main point dari fanfic ini.

Well, afterall, Aya berharap kalian menikmati membaca fanfic ini seperti Aya menikmati menulisnya :'''')

Thank you untuk waktunya! Review, fave, dan follow masih dinanti~

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3 – THE FIRE

 **Author's POV**

 _ **BRAKK–**_

"ZEN!" Kiki menggebrak memasuki ruang tidur Zen dengan wajah kaku, ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat Shirayuki serta Obi ada di sana juga. Seketika ia merasa lega tidak perlu berkeliling mencari Shirayuki.

"Mitsuhide sudah kembali, ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya." Kiki berdehem singkat sebelum melanjutkan laporannya, "Namun, ada sedikit kecelakaan yang menimpanya." Zen yang dari awal sudah berdiri langsung menegang, begitu pula Obi.

"Shirayuki, kau ditunggu di ruang pharmacist. Ada lima orang yang terluka, termasuk Mitsuhide."

Shirayuki langsung berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah khawatir, kenapa mendadak ada seseorang yang terluka dikirim ke kastil? Apalagi pada masa-masa dimana para pharmacist sedang sibuk mengurusi semua warga yang menderita flu pergantian musim.

"Satu lagi, Zen. Ada lagi…mereka membakarnya, lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's** _ **Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

Segera setelah membagi peran masing-masing, Zen pergi menemani Shirayuki dan menemui Mitsuhide di klinik kastil. Kiki pergi menuju tempat para prajurit untuk mengkoordinasikan pengiriman bantuan menuju hutan. Sedangkan Obi, Zen menugaskannya untuk pergi ke hutan terlebih dahulu dan memeriksa siapapun yang ada di sana. Karena Zen sadar, siapapun yang mampu membakar hutan itu pastilah cukup pintar untuk tidak meninggalkan bukti yang berarti bagi penjaga istana.

Sebisa mungkin Obi mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan mereka yang terluka di kastil–termasuk Mitsuhide dan fokus pada tugasnya. Walaupun sejenak sebuah pemikiran terlintas dalam benaknya, _jika saja ia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kastil dan menemani Mitsuhide menjemput tamunya,_ apa yang akan terjadi? Mungkin saja mereka tidak terluka seperti ini, bukan? Walaupun tidak ada jaminan mereka akan kembali ke kastil tanpa luka, setidaknya jika Obi ada di sana, ia pasti bisa memberikan bantuan.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar untuk mengusir semua pemikiran yang berkecimpung dalam otaknya. Ia harus fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, ia harus fokus. Udara dingin tidak menghambat langkah pengantar pesan Clarines itu, bahkan Obi bersyukur sekarang masih merupakan musim dingin–walaupun sudah hampir memasuki musim semi–setidaknya api yang berkobar tidak akan merambat ke sisi hutan lainnya. Kedua kakinya berlari kencang menapaki tanah lembab, ia harus segera sampai di sana, di sisi hutan utara yang kini tengah terbakar.

Obi mulai bisa mencium asap yang ditimbulkan, nyala apinya luar biasa besar dan merah. Pantas saja penduduk istana mampu melihatnya dengan begitu jelas. Pemuda itu menggigit ujung bibirnya seraya benak mulai memindset agar ia berlari lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi, tidak boleh ada waktu yang terbuang sia-sia.

Obi melihatnya. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Kobaran api itu kini berada di hadapannya, menggeliat karena udara musim dingin yang sangat tidak kontras dengan nyala api yang begitu panas.

Dan di sudut sana, seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam. Berdiri menatap kobaran api itu tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang berarti, lebih tepatnya Obi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup topeng hitam.

 _Pria itu…_

 _ **Lelaki yang ditemui anak muda itu juga mencurigakan, ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan aneh**_ **.**

Segera ia mengingat perkataan pria tua di barak makan tadi, seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang bertemu dengan anak bangsawan. Seseorang yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan semua kejadian ini.

 _ **BUGH–**_

Obi berlari dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan tepat pada si jubah hitam yang berhasil menangkisnya menggunakan tangan kanan. Obi meringis, boleh juga reflektivitas orang ini. Sekali lagi Obi mulai menghujani pria itu dengan serangan demi serangan yang entah bagaimana selalu berhasil ia hindari dan ia tangkis. Seringai masih terlihat di wajah tampan Obi ketika ia melancarkan satu persatu tendangan dan pukulan. Anehnya, pria di hadapannya ini hanya menghindar dan menangkis serangannya, tidak sekalipun mencoba menyerang Obi. Hal itu membuat sang pemuda mata kucing merasa kesal.

"Oy oy, bisakah kau sedikit serius?" Obi mencoba memancing pria hitam itu dengan sebuah seringai konyol. Namun, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ahh, membuat Obi semakin kesal saja.

 _ **DRAPP–DRAPP–DRAPP–**_

Mendengar suara langkah kaki berkuda yang terdengar dari arah selatan hutan menyebabkan sang pria hitam tidak fokus menghadapi Obi. Melihat kesempatan itu Obi langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat pada pipi kanan sang pembakar hutan. Pria itu terhuyung sejenak kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah pohon yang sudah agak menghitam, Obi sepertinya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan asapnya dan ia hanya bisa berharap semoga bantuan segera datang. Pria berjubah hitam itu segera mengembalikan kesadarannya, topengnya yang sama hitamnya terlihat pecah dan terlihat darah yang keluar dari sana. Obi menyeringai senang karena usahanya melukai pria ini akhirnya berhasil. Namun, belum sempat ia melayangkan pukulan kedua pria itu sudah berlari jauh menembus asap tebal kebakaran hutan, dimana Obi tidak mungkin menjangkaunya. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

 _ **DRAP–DRAPP–**_

"Obi!" Ya, Obi bisa mendengarnya. Suara Miss Kiki dari kejauhan, ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

 _'Are? Kenapa?'_ Namun terlambat, Obi sudah menghirup terlalu banyak gas beracun ini.

 _ **BRUKK–**_

"OBI!"

.

.

.

"…bi? Obi?"

 _Aku mendengarmu, Aruji. Sebentar lagi, sebentar saja._

"Obi? Obi?"

 _Ah, Ojou-san juga…Kenapa kalian memanggilku?_

"Obi? OBI!" Pemuda bermata kucing itu terlonjak dari tidurnya dengan begitu cepat dan terburu-buru. Menyebabkan sebuah rasa nyeri pada kepalanya dan tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Ia melirik ke sisi kanan dan kirinya, ada Zen dan Shirayuki, bahkan di sudut sebelah sana ada Kiki dan Ryuu-bou. Nafasnya terasa begitu pendek dan entah kenapa ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya nyeri tidak karuan. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukankah ia pergi ke hutan untuk mengecek kebakaran, lalu ia bertemu pria hitam itu dan melawannya…Pria hitam itu!

"Dia…Lelaki itu…Bagaimana dengan pria berjubah hitam itu?" Obi _to the point_ , Zen langsung berdehem sebelum mendorong Obi agak kasar agar ia berbaring lagi, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya, "Dia kabur, seperti yang sudah kita kira ada seseorang di balik semua ini. Dan pria itu punya hubungan dengan siapapun yang menyebabkan kebakaran ini."

Obi mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarah, ia membiarkan seorang kriminal lolos dari genggamannya–walaupun ia sendiri juga tergolong seorang kriminal, setidaknya dulu ia adalah orang dunia bawah. Dan hal itu adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang paling dibenci Obi. Kenapa juga ia harus pingsan di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Obi, kau harus beristirahat dulu. Kau menghirup terlalu banyak asap kebakaran yang menyebabkan efek racun dalam tubuhmu. Ryuu sudah menetralkan racunnya, tapi tetap saja kau masih butuh banyak istirahat." Shirayuki yang duduk di sebelah Zen berujar dengan senyum manis di bibir. Obi tidak habis pikir, padahal sekarang sedang masa-masa sibuk, lalu kenapa semuanya berkumpul di sini hanya untuk menunggu dia siuman dari pingsannya?

Benak sang pemuda berkeliaran tidak jelas, ia memikirkan siapa orang berpakaian serba hitam yang kemarin malam ia temui. Jarang sekali Obi menemukan seseorang yang bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong setara dengan Obi dan hal itu membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Belum lagi motif pria itu membakar hutan yang sungguh masih terasa abstrak di benaknya.

 _ **Tok Tok–**_

 _"Apa sih yang kau lakukan di sini? Sudah kubilang biarkan aku masuk."_

 _"T-Tunggu dulu. T-Tapi, di dalam masih agak err rumit…sebaiknya anda menunggu dulu."_

Semua manusia dalam ruangan menoleh secara bersamaan pada pintu kayu yang kini berbunyi nyaring secara dua kali tersebut. Disusul suara dua orang manusia yang sepertinya tengah berselisih paham layaknya pasutri yang baru pertama kali berbeda pendapat.

"Biar aku yang membukakan." Ryuu yang merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa, memutuskan untuk menjadi sedikit berguna dengan membukakan pintu tersebut–yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan tempat mereka berkumpul sekarang. Kedua kaki kecilnya melangkah perlahan menuju pintu dengan masih menatap pada Obi, sosok yang biasanya dengan ceria menggendongnya kesana-kemari kini malah terbaring di ranjang klinik–walaupun masih dengan senyum di bibir.

Semua kembali sibuk berbincang dengan Obi ketika suara pintu terbuka secara perlahan. Ryuu harus terkejut melihat siapa yang kini berada di depan pintu, sosok seseorang yang belum seharusnya bergerak bebas. "Mitsuhide-san?"

Ryuu membuka pintu lebar-lebar, dan membiarkan Mitsuhide masuk. Lelaki itu memasuki ruangan dengan cengiran khasnya di bibir. Ia sudah mendengar berita mengenai Obi yang pingsan, dan ia ingin segera menjenguknya, bagaimanapun juga Obi adalah salah satu rekannya yang begitu berharga. Toh seperti yang ia kira, semua sedang berkumpul di sini. Seorang manusia lain melongok dari balik bahu lebar Mitsuhide, kedua netranya berkeliling memindai ruangan untuk mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ingin ia temui.

"Ketemu! ZEN!" Ia berlari tepat sebelum Mitsuhide berhasil mencekalnya, padahal ini saat-saat yang begitu krusial dan orang yang istirahat di dalam sana baru saja siuman. Dan tamu ini sudah berani mengganggu dengan berteriak keras-keras di dalam ruangan.

"Zen, kau harus ikut aku sekarang. SE-KA-RANG!"

"Oy oy, kau belum seharusnya beranjak dari ranja–"

"AH!" Obi menutup mulutnya, merasa tidak enak hati sudah memotong tuannya yang tengah berbicara. Sang tamu menoleh singkat pada sosok yang kini terbaring lemah terbalut selimut. Kedua iris matanya terbelalak aneh sekaligus kesal karena mendapati sosok yang sebenarnya tidak begitu ingin ia temui untuk kedua kalinya. Sejenak, Obi merasa agak direndahkan dengan ekspresi wajah gadis di hadapannya ini.

"KAU?!" Mereka berkata dalam satu waktu yang sama, seraya jari telunjuk saling menodong satu sama lain. Dan bisa dilihat, kelima orang lainnya dalam ruangan hanya menaikkan alis, tanda kebingungan akan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

.

"J-Jadi…kau bertemu dengannya…ketika menjalankan tugas ke kastil Wistant?" Zen mengerutkan dahinya–kini sudah duduk di kursi yang disiapkan Mitsuhide–dengan jari telunjuk yang baru saja menunjuk dua individu khusus dalam ruangan ini. Tidak sekalipun Zen berpikir bahwa Obi akan menemuinya di sana, lagipula tamunya ini bukanlah orang yang suka menunjukkan diri dan beramah tamah pada orang lain. Apalagi pada pemuda yang tidak terlalu kelihatan jujur seperti Obi.

"Ya, Aruji. Aku bertemu dengannya di kota. Dia membuat keributan, kau tahu. Aku sampai harus membereskan beberapa bajingan di sana." Obi bicara dengan nada bahagia, entah kenapa moodnya mendadak membaik. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu moodnya begitu buruk, ketika ia mendengar kabar si pria hitam yang berhasil kabur. Sedangkan sang gadis, kini mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi ketakutan terlukis indah di wajahnya.

"A-AAA! A-Apa ya-yang kau k-katakan?" Gadis itu, Leva segera berlari ke sisi ranjang dan membekap mulut manusia bermata kucing di sana. Oh sungguh, mau sampai kapan pemuda ini menghancurkan ketentraman hidupnya?

"Ehem, ehem. Leva, apa yang kau lakukan di luar kastil hah?" Mendadak Leva bergidik ngeri, dia melirik ke arah Zen yang kini berhiaskan aura gelap, seakan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan, Leva bisa melihat efek tulisan _'ha ha ha'_ yang mengerikan di sekeliling sang pangeran. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengatakan ini pada Yang Mulia, ya?"

Masih dengan kedua tangan membekap mulut Obi, Leva menggeleng cepat dan membalas perkataan Zen, "Tidak tidak, kau tidak akan berani melakukannya."

"Oh ya? Aku akan mengirim surat sekarang juga."

" . . Mulia."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya pada kakak."

"TIDAK! Tidak pada Izana-sama!"

"Anoo…mau sampai kapan kalian seperti ini?"

Zen dan Leva menoleh cepat pada Mitsuhide, keduanya menatap tajam sang kesatria yang tidak tahu letak kesalahannya. Shirayuki hanya tertawa di samping Zen sedangkan Kiki menepuk pundak Mitsuhide dengan penuh rasa kasihani.

"Ehem, ehem. Yah sudahlah, maaf sudah bersikap agak kurang sopan." Leva melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mulut Obi yang kini berusaha sekuat tenaga menyerap oksigen di sekitarnya. Diam-diam Zen ingin mengatakan bahwa ia bukan hanya kurang sopan, namun sangat tidak sopan. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya sebelum terjadi perang selanjutnya. "Namaku Levanthine Wisteria. Putri kedua dari Oscar Wisteria. Singkatnya, aku sepupu Zen."

"EH? E-EEEEEH?" Obi berteriak histeris, tidak mau setuju dengan fakta bahwa orang yang pernah ia manfaatkan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya di kota Wistant adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan.

.

.

.

Malam itu, setelah Obi merasa baikan dan Mitsuhide berhasil membujuk Shirayuki agar ia boleh keluar dari klinik, diadakan sebuah rapat kecil di kamar tidur Yang Mulia Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran Zen. Yang berisi Zen Wisteria, Levanthine Wisteria, Kiki Seiran, Mitsuhide Louen, dan Obi. Tentu saja, Zen ingin mengajak Shirayuki kemari, namun apa daya pekerjaannya sedang menumpuk dan Zen tidak ingin membebaninya lebih jauh lagi. Ingin rasanya Zen mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan virus flu pergantian musim yang membuat klinik istana menjadi sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku kemari bersama lima orang penjaga, tiga diantaranya kini masih terluka dan berada di klinik, yang satu lagi mungkin menemani mereka. Namun, salah satunya menghilang malam itu." Leva menundukkan wajahnya, tidak mau menerima kontak mata dengan siapapun di ruangan ini, terutama dengan bocah aneh bermata kucing yang ternyata adalah salah satu bawahan Zen. Oh sungguh, takdir sudah benar-benar mempermainkannya.

Ia mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kisah panjangnya, "Awalnya ketika kami melewati hutan utara, Sam–pengawalku yang hilang–mengatakan ia melihat sesuatu di kejauhan, dan ia meminta dua orang bawahannya untuk mengecek sementara Sam dan dua pengawal lainnya akan menemaniku segera ke kastil. Namun, karena mereka tak kunjung kembali walaupun kami telah lama menunggu mereka di sebuah barak makan kotor akhirnya aku meminta Sam untuk kembali memeriksa mereka."

"Sam menyanggupinya, ia mengirim seorang bawahan lain untuk naik kuda menuju ke sini. Dan Zen mengirimkan Mitsuhide-san untuk menjemputku sementara aku, Sam, dan pengawal satunya pergi menjemput mereka. Namun, ketika kami bertemu Mitsuhide, kedua pengawal yang pergi mengecek kembali dengan kudanya, mereka tidak terluka namun terlihat ketakutan. Dan di saat yang sama, Sam menghilang, aku tidak merasakan ia berada di manapun. Dan tanpa sadar, beberapa waktu setelah itu, hutan sudah penuh dengan api dan yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah berlari. Tanpa mencoba menemukan Sam." Sebuah hembusan nafas lolos dari bibir sang gadis ketika ia menyelesaikan ceritanya. Zen mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan seisi ruangan lainnya tidak terlalu berekspresi dan mengeluarkan komentar apapun tentang cerita ini. Hal seperti kehilangan salah satu bawahan bukanlah hal yang mudah dikomentari, Obi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Zen kehilangan salah satu dari Kiki atau Mitsuhide. Tentunya hal itu akan sangat menyiksa Zen. Dan pemuda itu tahu jika itulah yang dirasakan gadis muda ini sekarang.

"Ja, kau–anda ingin kami pergi mencarinya?" Obi yang masih bersandar pada pinggiran rak buku tinggi di ruang tidur Zen kini mengeluarkan suara. Bukan dengan nada main-mainnya yang biasa ia keluarkan, ia serius tentu saja, jika gadis itu–sang tuan putri–mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin mereka pergi mencari Sam, maka Obi akan pergi saat itu juga. Obi cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan melacak jejaknya.

Leva menautkan alisnya seraya kedua iris kaca menatap lurus pada lawan bicaranya, merasa agak tersinggung dengan cara bicara Obi yang seolah merendahkannya. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Aku tidak meminta kalian mencari, aku yang akan pergi mencari bawahanku sendiri. Dia bawahanku, dan dia tanggung jawabku." Leva berdiri dari tempatnya kini duduk, merasa tidak lagi dalam mood untuk melanjutkan diskusi ini. Lagipula ia memang masih seharusya berada di klinik istana, luka-lukanya masih terasa nyeri walaupun ia adalah satu-satunya yang lolos tanpa satupun luka bakar ketika kabur dari api hutan tadi.

"Aku bisa pergi ke ruanganku sendiri, aku masih mengingat jalannya." Leva mengeluarkan suara seketika ekor matanya menangkap Mitsuhide yang sudah sigap mengikutinya dari belakang. Diurungkan niat tersebut oleh sang kesatria dan ia kembali berdiri di samping Kiki.

 _ **Krieett–**_

Suara pintu berderit membuat seisi ruangan bungkam seraya menatap kepergian sang tamu istana, Leva membungkuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik gelapnya lorong kastil tengah malam. Leva tidak perlu seorangpun untuk menemaninya kembali ke ruangan untuk tamu, toh ruangannya selalu sama di kastil ini. Masih sama semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Obi melirik pintu berat yang kini telah tertutup itu dengan masih memasang wajah serius, ia tidak terlalu suka pada gadis itu. Seorang gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa sadar akan batasan dirinya. Orang-orang seperti itu, selalu menjadi orang yang terluka paling awal. Obi tahu itu, karena itulah yang selalu terjadi di lingkungan asalnya.

"Aruji, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak juga. Lagipula, Leva bukanlah gadis yang akan merengek meminta bantuan. Walaupun kakakku tidak akan pernah membiarkan ia keluar kastil tanpa penjagaan."

Mendadak Obi mengingatnya, benda itu, yang ia pungut beberapa minggu yang lalu. Haruskah ia mengembalikannya?

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

ANNNDDDD MEREKA AKHIRNYA BERTEMU TADAAA~

Pasti tertebak sekali ya haha xD ofc lagipula saya tidak terlalu menitikberatkan plot-twist di chapter ini. Dan memang, chapter ini agak boring, kurang action and plotnya agak berantakan hhhh. Tapi overall, saya janji chapter depan akan ada kemajuan plot, point of view juga akan agak bergeser ke si OC, toh 3 chapter ini pov selalu ada di tangan Obi kan yhaha :3

Oiyaa untuk balasan review Guest-san: Terima Kasiiih sudah menantikan chapter ini, AAA Aya terharu ada yang menotis(?) fanfik ini :'')

Well, afterall, semoga reader sekalian masih menikmati fanfic ini yhaa! Thank you sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic abal sangadh ini, laff u all 3

 _Mind to review?_

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4 – LEAD US, MISS!

 **Author's POV**

Gadis itu memandang semu melalui jendela besar kamarnya, nafasnya terasa tidak teratur dan rasa sakit masih terus menerus bersarang di sekujur tubuhnya. Walaupun ia sudah berganti baju dengan gaun tidur yang tipis, entah kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan panasnya api hutan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bayangan dimana ia berdiri di tengah pepohonan tinggi yang terbakar masih saja terlintas di benaknya, bagaimana semua pengawalnya lari kalang kabut mencoba melindunginya dari lahapan api dan jatuhan ranting panas. Mereka semua sakit, terkena panasnya api secara langsung dalam usaha melindunginya dan menyebabkan kulit mereka melepuh. Bahkan mereka semua menghirup asap racun yang sama dengan yang ia hirup, yang sampai kini masih menyebabkan tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan tercekat.

 _Sam._

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan, Leva tidak bisa membayangkan, jika ia tidak bisa menemukan Sam, jika Sam benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya.

Jari-jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik mencoba meraih bagian belakang lehernya, ia singkirkan helaian rambut merah muda pucatnya yang begitu mengganggu dan menyentuh kulit bagian belakang lehernya yang dingin, mencari-cari benda yang seharusnya ada di sana namun kini telah naas tanpa bekas. Gadis itu hampir saja tidak menyadari seketika buliran bening mulai menetes jatuh dari kedua netranya yang menatap lurus pada bulan purnama di luar jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's** _ **Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tap… Tap… Tap…**_

Suara langkah kaki cepat menyusuri lorong terdengar sangat nyaring. Kedua tangannya yang bebas, mengangkat gaun panjang itu hingga mata kaki. Pagi ini, Levanthine Wisteria, baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya yang begitu menyenangkan dan harus segera memenuhi panggilan penguasa kastil dengan terburu-buru. Gadis berusia akhir 18 itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kenapa ia harus mengenakan rok panjang mengesalkan ini? Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, Leva menyenangi sesuatu bernama rok, apalagi yang panjang dan berenda.

 _ **BRAKK–**_

"Izana-sama, saya hadir menghadap." Setelah kedua pintu dibukakan lebar-lebar oleh penjaga setempat, Leva memasuki ruang kerja Pangeran Izana–tempat yang selalu mampu menjatuhkan mood seorang Zen Wisteria–dan membungkuk dengan anggun di hadapan sang pangeran.

"Ah, Leva! Aku bersyukur kau sampai di kastil dengan selamat, walaupun aku harus meminta maaf karena tidak mampu bertemu denganmu secepatnya seketika kau datang."

"Tidak apa-apa, Izana-sama. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagi saya."

"Kau sudah bertemu Zen…dan gadisnya?" Leva tertahan sejenak, gadisnya? Sejak kapan Zen memiliki pacar? Benaknya mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lihat kemarin, sejak kemarin hanya ada Kiki dan dirinya di diskusi malam. Dan yang sebelumnya, ada seorang anak lelaki kecil yang mengobatinya dan asistennya yang bersurai merah. Apakah gadis itu? Siapa namanya? Shiraishi?

"S-Sepertinya sudah, Izana-sama." Izana tertawa, namun tidak memberikan balasan untuk kalimat Leva, dan Leva sendiri tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang obrolan aneh ini.

Sejenak keduanya hanya diam, merenungi apa yang ada di benaknya masing-masing. Izana menatap jauh menuju ke luar jendela besar kastil, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Kedua netranya menangkap burung-burung berwarna biru yang dengan indahnya terbang di langit musim semi. Ya, benar sekali. Hari ini, resmi sudah berakhir musim dingin, dan merupakan hari pertama musim semi.

Leva hampir saja undur diri ketika mendadak Izana berdehem, membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. "Leva," Izana memutar tubuhnya, kini irisnya menatap lurus pada sosok sang gadis, "Maaf, karena kau harus mengalami semua itu."

Leva tidak suka ini. Leva tidak pernah suka ketika Izana mengungkit-ungkit semua ini. "Semua itu…sudah tidak ada pengaruhnya padaku, Izana onii-sama."

Tanpa mengatakan salam apapun, Leva membungkuk formal dan segera mengangkat gaunnya–pergi dari ruangan ini sebelum Izana mengungkap kejadian itu lebih dalam lagi.

' _Kemanapun…_ '

Entah, bahkan Leva sendiri tidak tahu kemana kini kedua kaki kecilnya itu tengah membawa dirinya pergi. Toh ia sendiri tidak peduli kemanapun kini ia pergi, yang penting jauh dari jangkauan orang lain, dan kalaupun ia tersesat ia yakin bisa kembali. Leva cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan mengingatnya, ia hafal kastil ini luar dalam–seharusnya jika ia menghafal dengan baik saat pelajaran kenegaraan dulu.

Tanpa sadar, kini gadis itu sudah berada di salah satu hutan dalam kastil–yang biasanya digunakan untuk tempat pelatihan kuda para prajurit. Ia menarik gaunnya dengan kasar dan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya rerumputan yang kini tengah menjadi pijakannya. Pohon yang ia sandari juga terlihat masih sedikit tertutupi salju di sana-sini, membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Namun, ia mengesampingkan semua itu dan menarik kedua kakinya hingga ke depan dada. Leva menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua lutut, netranya menatap jauh ke sisi lain hutan yang memperlihatkan bangunan kastil yang begitu tinggi dan megah.

Ini tidak seperti ia bersikap pengecut, hanya saja terlalu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di benaknya sehingga ia merasa agak kurang enak badan. Dan berada di dekat orang lain hanya akan membuat dirinya merasa lebih buruk. Bagaimanapun juga, sejak dulu Leva selalu menyukai kesendirian yang tenang dan aman. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitinya jika ia sendirian. Leva adalah gadis bodoh, temperamental, dengan bibir yang luar biasa kurang ajar untuk ukuran seorang tuan putri. Meski bukan tuan putri asli, setidaknya ia masih memiliki darah kerajaan sehingga tetap saja ia dianggap seorang tuan putri. Hidup di kastil mungkin bukanlah kehidupan yang ia inginkan, terutama menjadi salah satu formalitas kerajaan di kastil Wistant tanpa alasan yang jelas, sungguh membuatnya muak. Bukan berarti Leva membenci keluarga kerajaan, toh ia sendiri termasuk salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan, yang tidak ia suka adalah adat yang mengikat para bangsawan istana.

Leva membenamkan kepalanya pada celah di antara kedua lutut dan dadanya, merasakan kegelapan yang menyergap setelah ia menutup matanya dan diam, membiarkan isi pikirannya mengambil alih kontrol tubuh untuk sementara waktu. Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa sebenarnya sudah ada makhluk lain yang menempati tempat itu tepat sebelum dirinya datang. Naasnya, sang makhluk yang lebih dulu sampai telah kehilangan waktu yang tepat untuk menampakkan diri dari dalam kegelapan seketika sang gadis mulai terisak dengan sendirinya. Senyum miris tersungging di bibir seketika ia–manusia yang kini tengah bersembunyi itu–kembali memposisikan diri agar Leva tidak menyadari eksistensinya di tempat yang sama.

Obi namanya. Pemuda yang kini tengah bersembunyi di tengah kegelapan, di balik lebatnya dedaunan awal musim semi. Kini dirinya tengah duduk bergelantung di pohon besar dimana Leva tengah berdiam diri, duduk sambil merenungi nasibnya. Sinar matahari pagi masih bersinar samar-samar, cahayanya tidak cukup terang untuk membuat Leva menyadari ada orang lain yang kini berada di atasnya. Obi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis angkuh, bodoh, dan menyebalkan itu hingga ia bisa memperlihat emosi seekstrim itu seketika tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan jika Obi mengatakan ia tidak ingin tahu, namun Obi sadar jika mencari tahu hal yang bukan wewenangnya adalah sebuah kekurang ajaran yang luar biasa. Dan Obi tidak terlalu suka ikut campur urusan orang lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya–sama halnya dengan ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang ikut campur urusannya.

Mendadak Obi mengingat benda aneh berkilau yang dipungutnya di dekat gerbang kastil Wistant beberapa pekan lalu. Tangan kanannya meraba saku celana untuk mencari sebuah choker dengan bandul kupu-kupu berwarna emas yang sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini bersarang di tempat yang sama. Jemarinya yang terampil menarik benda tersebut keluar dari kegelapan saku celana dan memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Obi tidak tahu apa spesialnya benda aneh ini, namun yang pasti sesuatu pada benda ini menarik rasa ingin tahunya begitu dalam. Jika Obi benar, benda ini pasti milik gadis aneh yang kini tengah terduduk merana di bawahnya. Namun, kenapa benda ini berada di kastil Wistant? Kenapa gadis itu menyembunyikan bandulnya yang begitu indah? Kenapa gadis itu mengenakan benda itu dengan cara yang salah? Kenapa…kenapa ekspresi tuannya ketika melihat benda ini begitu…tidak biasa?

Memang benar jika Obi bukanlah orang yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu tinggi, namun sungguh dia membutuhkan jawaban untuk benda yang satu ini. Dan dia akan mendapatkannya, pasti.

.

.

.

 _ **Trangg–**_

"Sepertinya cukup sampai sini, Kiki." Kiki menyeka keringat yang mulai turun dari pelipisnya, terus menuju bagian samping pipi kirinya yang memerah karena rasa lelah. Mitsuhide memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke dalam sarung pedang sementara nafasnya masih terlihat terengah-engah. Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan sparring mereka yang kesekian kalinya, sebagai rutinitas harian mereka di kala ada waktu luang. Zen sedang tidak ingin diganggu sehingga mereka berdua terpaksa keluar dari ruang kerja dan pergi berlatih daripada harus berdiri seperti orang kurang kerjaan di depan pintu besar ruang kerja sang pangeran muda.

Kiki berjalan menuju pinggir lantai barak latihan dan mengambil handuk bersih yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelum latihan dan menyeka keringat yang menumpuk di wajah ayunya. Setelah merasa cukup, Kiki melemparkan handuk yang baru saja ia pakai pada Mitsuhide yang dengan gelagapan menerimanya dengan wajah memerah. "Gunakan sisi yang satunya jika kau merasa jijik."

Tidak menghiraukan Mitsuhide yang kini tengah meracau tidak jelas, sang kesatria wanita tengah menenggak air mineral dari botol dengan agak terlalu cepat, bahkan Mitsuhide takut jika gadis itu akan tersedak nantinya. Namun, Mitsuhide terlalu memikirkan ia yang kini menggunakan handuk Kiki untuk sekedar mengingatkan Kiki agar tidak meminum airnya terlalu cepat.

"Hey, menurutmu…bagaimana tentang kebakaran itu?"

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana apanya?"Ah, Kiki lupa jika partnernya ini agak lambat dalam urusan berpikir.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan saja." Kiki berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Mitsuhide yang masih terdiam dan memutar otaknya untuk mengolah pertanyaan Kiki. Pria itu tidak paham apa maksud Kiki, sebenarnya apa yang ditanyakan Kiki? Pelaku kebakaran? Penyebab kenabakaran? Atau hal lain? Bukankah wajar jika Mitsuhide kebingungan dengan pertanyaan ambigu seperti itu.

Masih dengan wajah tertekuk dan nafas yang terengah-engah, Mitsuhide merasakan bahu kirinya ditepuk halus oleh seseorang–yang ia kira adalah Kiki. Wajah tampannya semakin tertekuk kesal seketika ekspektasi tingginya dijatuhkan secara luar biasa. Bukan Kiki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, malah bocah bermata kucing dengan senyum miring yang sungguh membuat Misuhide kesal tujuh turunan–kini tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"MItsuhide-dono~ Kiki-jou~ Selamat sore," Obi berteriak cukup keras agar Kiki mendengarnya, sang gadis melirik singkat pada pemuda itu dan memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat. Mungkin Obi butuh sesuatu, walau sebenarnya Kiki meragukan hal tersebut, toh Obi hobi bermain-main dan menggoda orang lain, terutama Zen.

"Ada apa, Obi?" Cengiran khas masih terpatri di bibir, tangan kanan meraba saku celana untuk mencari sebuah benda tertentu. Obi tidak suka basa-basi, maka ia akan mengerjakan pekerjaannya secara cepat dan tepat, tanpa diberi imbuhan model apapun. Dan itulah yang kini ia lakukan.

Dengan cepat jemari tangan sebelah kanan mengangkat sebuah choker dengan bandul indah tepat di depan wajah, menyebabkan dua orang partnernya cukup terkejut untuk menyadari benda apa yang dipegang oleh Obi. Terkadang Mitsuhide tidak paham dengan pola pikir Obi, kenapa juga ia harus jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menunjukkan mainan barunya pada mereka?

Obi masih mengangkat benda misterius itu tinggi-tinggi tepat di depan mukanya dengan masih tidak melupakan senyum lebar di wajah. Kiki di sisi lain mengamati benda itu baik-baik, ia tahu ia merasa familiar melihatnya, benda itu. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang terbesit di pikirannya mengenai hal itu, tidak satupun. Kiki tahu benda yang dipegang Obi pasti memiliki suatu arti, sayangnya ia tidak mengetahui hal itu. Kiki juga tahu bahwa Obi menunjukkan benda itu bukan untuk main-main, pastilah Obi tahu ada maksud tersembunyi dari keberadaan benda aneh itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Obi? Kenapa kau memamerkan benda itu pada kami?" Mitsuhide tertawa di sela-sela kalimatnya.

"Mitsuhide-dono tahu ini apa?"

"Itu _family crest_." Mitsuhide menjawab singkat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Obi bisa menemukan benda itu, namun yang pasti bandul pada choker tersebut adalah sebuah lambang keluarga walaupun Mitsuhide sendiri tidak ingat itu lambang keluarga mana. Obi tidak pernah tahu mengenai lambang keluarga, toh dia lahir dan hidup di lingkungan non-bangsawan, wajar sekali jika dia tidak tahu-menahu mengenai formalitas seperti ini.

" _Family crest_?" Seketika Kiki merasakan sengatan aneh pada otaknya, seberkas memori muncul pada benaknya walaupun samar. Kiki tahu pasti ada makna di balik benda itu.

"Vyriae. Itu _family crest_ milik bangsawan Vyriae." Mitsuhide terdiam. Ia ingat, ia mengingat semuanya. Tentang lambang keluarga itu. Tentang kisah yang diceritakan pada malam-malam kelam saat hari-harinya di barak kesatria. Tentang sebuah nama yang kini telah dihapuskan dari sejarah Clarines.

.

.

.

Hari ini udara sungguh dingin menusuk.

Namun, bahkan desiran angin malam tidak mampu memperbaiki suasana hati Levanthine yang kini tengah berdiri menatap hamparan bintang di beranda kamarnya. Ia memang bukanlah gadis yang terlampau ceria–atau terlampau suram–namun menjadi pendiam selama seharian penuh bukanlah hal yang wajar terjadi pada dirinya. Kedua tangan memeluk erat tubuhnya dan menarik lembut syal hangat yang menutupi sebagian besar bahu dan punggungnya. Dengan beberapa kejadian beruntun yang terjadi belakangan ini padanya memupuk sebuah emosi dalam dirinya hingga sebesar yang kini bisa Leva rasakan. Kedua iris sebening kaca miliknya menatap lurus pada hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain selain dirinya, memori dan kenangan. Memori mengenai banyak hal yang kini berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

Benaknya sedang berkelana jauh, begitu jauh dari kenyataan dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Jauh menuju tempat dan waktu yang kini tidak akan pernah bisa ia gapai lagi, sekeras apapun ia berusaha menggapainya. Bahkan hingga di titik ia tidak menyadari suara gedoran pintu dan teriakan pengawal istana dari balik pintu kayu pembatas ruang pribadinya dengan lorong panjang kastil Wistal.

 _ **BRAKK–**_

Leva terjengkal ke belakang, beberapa centimeter.

Terkejut dengan suara keras yang secara begitu mendadak memasuki gendang telinganya, meninggalkan bunyi degupan jantung yang berlebihan dan rasa kesal yang memuncak di atas kepala. Merasakan ada seseorang yang begitu kurang ajar membanting pintu menuju ruang pribadi seorang tuan putri sepertinya memaksa kedua kaki untuk berjalan menjauh dari dinginnya udara malam, memasuki kehangatan suhu ruangan dalam yang terpengaruh api dari perapian.

Sebenarnya Leva tidak perlu mengecek siapa yang melakukan perbuatan biadab tersebut, toh hanya ada satu orang di kastil ini yang berani berlaku seperti itu padanya–bahkan Izana tidak akan melakukan hal sekurang ajar itu pada Leva, toh Izana selalu tahu tata krama. Maka ia tidak akan terkejut jika melihat siapa yang kini duduk dengan begitu santainya di sofa tamu ruang tidur _Lady_ Levanthine Wisteria dengan beberapa pengawal dan seorang gadis farmasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jujur saja, Leva tidak suka dengan mereka. Zen dan seluruh kawanannya. Mereka semua baik, Leva tahu itu, bahkan Leva juga tahu jika Zen adalah orang baik. Namun, hanya saja dia tidak cocok dengan mereka. Leva menyukai kesendirian, hanya dia, dirinya, dan musik yang mengalun kala jemarinya memetik dawai gitar. Sedangkan mereka adalah contoh faktual dari indahnya kebersamaan, dan hal itu terlalu menyilaukan untuk selera Leva. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin Leva berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak fisik secara berlebihan dengan satu persatu personil ' _Zen and the geng_ '.

Zen tidak menjawab, begitu juga yang lainnya–toh mereka adalah pencerminan dari Zen. Sehingga mau tidak mau Leva ikut duduk dan menunggu pemuda itu mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata. Namun hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Zen malah semakin membuat Leva kebingungan, pemuda itu membuka sebuah perkamen tua, sebuah peta. Dalam sekali lihat Leva tahu jika itu adalah peta hutan, pertanyaannya adalah hutan yang mana? Dan jawaban itu datang secepat asal pertanyaan terbesit di otak.

"Hutan utara?" Leva menaikkan salah satu alisnya, nada kata tanya sekaligus sebuah sarkasme keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh, Leva ingin Zen dan kawan-kawannya segera angkat kaki dari ruang pribadinya.

"Yup. _Sasuga_ Leva dan otak jeniusnya."

"Hah? Kau mengejekku?" Zen hampir saja membalas kalimat Leva sebelum ia menarik dirinya dan menelan kata-kata yang sudah hampir saja lolos dari bibir, sebelum terjadi perdebatan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bahkan Zen sendiri tidak pernah bisa paham kenapa ia dan Leva tidak pernah sepaham–yang berujung pada sebuah perdebatan ganas.

Merasa bahwa pembicaraan ini akan menjadi sebuah topik penting dan tentunya panjang, Leva memutuskan untuk mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya duduk dan mengganggu malam tentramnya. Bukan hal yang buruk untuk menghiraukan salah satu masalah kastil yang terjadi saat ini, toh Yang Mulia mengirimnya kemari untuk membantu pekerjaan Izana dan sekaligus mempersiapkan hari penobatan. Tidak ada salahnya Leva mendengar hal ini dari individu yang lebih tahu.

Gadis itu merapatkan syal yang menutupi bagian atas gaun tidurnya, ia merasa tidak adil ketika semua orang masih mengenakan pakaian formal dan hanya dia sendiri yang sudah mengenakan pakaian siap tidur. Seharusnya mereka memberitahunya jika akan berkunjung kemari agar ia tidak buru-buru mengganti bajunya. Oh sungguh, Leva merasa sangat malu saat ini. Gadis itu berdehem singkat sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada perkamen tua yang kini tergeletak di meja. Ia bisa melihat tanda X besar di sana-sini menggunakan tinta merah, keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya membentuk satu garis lurus tipis–khas Leva ketika ia sedang mengolah otaknya.

"Tanda itu…apa maksudnya?" Zen yang sebelumnya berbincang sesuatu dengan Shirayuki langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Leva. Ia melirik sebentar peta hutan utara sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Oh itu, itu spot yang sudah terbakar." Zen kembali menghadap Shirayuki yang kini sudah berpindah dari tempat duduknya, menuangkan cairan berbau harum pada satu persatu cangkir yang disajikan di meja.

"HAH? SEBANYAK ITU?" Leva sontak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menyebabkan Shirayuki–yang tengah menaruh cangkir di hadapan Leva–terjerembab ke belakang dan hampir saja menjatuhkan sang cangkir. Irisnya membelalak hebat, ia tidak tahu bahwa ternyata kebakaran itu bukan yang pertama kalinya, sudah ada berapa spot yang menjadi target? 1…2…3…5…10?

"Dan akan terus bertambah." Obi bersua. Wajahnya begitu serius, bahkan nyaris kaku akibat keseriusan yang terlihat jelas pada setiap inci raut mukanya. Leva pernah sekali melihat wajah serius pemuda itu–ketika melawan para bandit di Wistant–namun tidak seperti yang saat ini. Jadi…apa maksudnya ini? Leva tidak pernah bisa memahami pemuda itu. Maka Leva memilih untuk bertaruh dan mengetes pemuda itu.

"Apa dasarnya kau mengatakan itu? Kita tidak akan tahu kan…jika saja keisengan ini sudah berakhir."

"Hime-san, anda terlalu naïf. Anda pikir semua ini hanya keisengan belaka?"

"Kenapa kau pikir ini lebih dari itu? Kau punya bukti?" Leva tahu semua ini mengarah pada satu hal, walaupun ia tidak bisa mengerti apa hal itu. Namun, ia ingin tahu mengapa pemuda ini bisa mendapat kepercayaan Zen. Karena sejauh yang Leva tahu, sepupunya itu tidak akan sembarangan memilih bawahannya. Dan sejauh yang ia tahu pula, pemuda ini bukanlah orang yang memiliki _quality_ sebagai seorang kesatria.

Obi terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apakah nona ini yang terlalu bodoh atau dia yang terlalu memaksakan perkataannya. Yang pasti dilihat dari sisi manapun kejadian ini sungguh aneh, sudah pasti ada yang mendalangi dan pasti ada motif tersembunyi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis yang dididik oleh keluarga kerajaan tidak bisa melihat mana yang berbahaya dan mana yang keisengan belaka? Hampir saja Obi kembali melontarkan kalimat balasan jika saja Zen tidak menghentikannya.

"Cukup, Obi. Tidak ada gunanya kau mendebatnya." Zen mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan Obi kemudian menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berputar di benak Leva. "Obi sudah mengumpulkan bukti yang cukup. Ada testimoni yang mengatakan bahwa umm…ada seseorang yang mendalangi semua ini. Bahkan Obi dan Kiki sendiri sudah bertemu orang yang membakar hutan tersebut, tepat pada kebakaran yang terakhir kali. Kau ingat keluarga itu…yang terusir dari kursi kebangsawanan 4 tahun yang lalu."

Leva mengingatnya, seorang anak lelaki seumuran dengannya, diseret paksa keluar dari tanah kastil Wistal. Hari itu ia ingat kastil sangat sibuk, bahkan kelas dansanya dibubarkan dan ia harus belajar mandiri bersama Zen yang berujung pada acara perang injak kaki ketika mereka berdansa.

"Keluarga itu…Winscott?" Zen tidak menjawab. Tidak juga meneruskan penjelasannya. Pencabutan gelar kebangsawanan pada suatu keluarga selalu menjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan bagi anggota keluarga kerajaan. Toh ini tidak seperti Zen ingin mencabut nama Winscott dari kebangsawanan, hanya saja peraturan adalah peraturan.

Merasa bahwa keadaan menjadi agak tidak menyenangkan, Leva memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara dan mengalihkan fokus netranya pada perkamen tua dengan berbagai coretan di sana-sini. Leva menyingkirkan poninya yang agak mengganggu hingga ke belakang telinga, sementara kini ia duduk berlutut di hadapan meja, melihat dengan seksama peta hutan utara dan apapun yang bisa ia serap dari sana.

' _Bukan tanpa alasan ada pembakaran hutan utara. Dan jika penyebabnya benar berhubungan dengan Winscott, maka…_ '

"Siapapun, tolong, ambilkan pena di rak. Cepat!" Netranya memutari peta tersebut dan melirik satu persatu tanda silang pada perkamen tua itu, jari telunjuknya mengetuk meja kayu dengan tidak sabar. Segera setelah entah siapapun itu menyerahkan pena padanya, ia menarik garis pada masing-masing tanda silang, dari satu tanda ke tanda lain. Hingga membentuk sebuah garis yang terlihat tidak beraturan, namun Zen dan Leva langsung tahu artinya.

' _Sial, mereka selangkah lebih cepat daripada kita_.'

"ZEN! Mereka…akan melakukannya…rute yang sama dengan yang mereka lalui 4 tahun yang lalu. Rute melewati tanah yang berbatu." Zen mengangguk, kali ini ia tidak akan mendebat Leva, karena ia tahu gadis itu benar. "Mitsuhide! Kiki! Siapkan prajurit untuk menjaga gerbang istana bagian utara! Aku akan pergi menemui kakakku saat ini juga."

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Zen, Kiki, dan Mitsuhide pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Leva masih saja memaku tatapannya pada perkamen tersebut, seolah-olah merasa masih ada yang kurang, ada sesuatu yang aneh, yang tidak ia pikirkan, yang lolos dari benaknya. Obi melirik gadis itu, _master_ nya tidak memerintahkan ia untuk melakukan apapun, justru ia malah ditinggalkan dengan dua perempuan di sini. Surai pucatnya masih sama seperti yang dulu, walau kini Obi melihat sesuatu yang hebat dari gadis itu. Bakatnya bukanlah berlari dari bahaya ataupun mengayunkan gitar, dan kini Obi melihat bakat sesungguhnya gadis itu. Obi kalah, ia tahu, gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Shirayuki menggigit ujung bibirnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dan ia sendiri juga tidak tahu maksud perkataan Leva yang sontak menyebabkan Zen begitu risau. Shirayuki merasa ia adalah pihak yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa, dan itu memang hal yang wajar, mengingat Shirayuki baru beberapa saat berada di kerajaan ini.

"Anda yang tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan," Obi berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan hingga berada tepat di hadapan Leva, pemuda itu menatap Leva tepat di kedua iris bening sang tuan putri sebelum berlutut di hadapannya, "Pimpin kami, Hime-sama."

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

AAA, 3,7k pemirsa sekalian hahaha. Entah kenapa saya semangat sekali mengetik fanfiksi fandom minor ini :''3

AYA BERHASIL UPDATE LANGSUNG DUA INI HABIS KESAMBET APA YAGUSTI HAHAHAHA, AYA AUTHOR TUKANG PHP NGARET UPDATE INI BRB MENDADAK UPDATE LANGSUNG DUA CHAPTER XD KAMISAMA ARIGATOU!

Mulai chapter depan akan semakin memperlihatkan pangkal masalah dari arc ini yah reader-tachi. Untuk yang mempertanyakan akan ada berapa banyak chapter dari fanfiksi ini, Aya sendiri kurang tahu ehehe, namun yang pasti sudah ada beberapa arc yang Aya siapkan dan mungkin akan memakan 20+ chapter (jika tidak ada perubahan). Well, selamat menikmati dan semoga anda sekalian betah menemani saya di fanfiksi ini.

Segala bentuk kritik dan saran masih dinanti.

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5 – MISTAKE WE TURNABOUT

 **Author's POV**

Tangan kanannya dengan ragu mengetuk pintu besar singgasana pangeran Izana dari Clarines. Jujur saja, Zen agak takut untuk menemui kakaknya di malam-malam dingin seperti ini, namun rasa resah di hatinya sungguh tidak bisa menunggu hari esok. Tanda-tandanya terlalu jelas, seakan memang diniatkan agar pihak yang diinginkan menyadarinya. Setelah memantabkan hati, Zen mengetuk pintu pemisah antara dirinya dan penguasa Clarines sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut dengan begitu perlahan.

 _ **Krieett–**_

Sosok tinggi Izana Wisteria duduk di sanding jendela besar kamar tidurnya, memandangi bentangan langit malam seperti yang selalu ia lakukan seraya benak berkelana jauh menelusuk masa lalu. Zen berjalan perlahan, walaupun begitu derap samar masih bisa terdengar–menyebabkan sang kakak mengalihkan fokus dari apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Izana tersenyum–seakan tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan adiknya–walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu alasan Zen datang kemari di malam-malam berharga seperti ini. Izana tahu jika di malam purnama seperti ini, Zen akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Shirayuki.

"Ada apa, Zen?"

"Aniue, ada yang perlu anda ketahui."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's** _ **Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pimpin kami, Hime-sama."

Leva terdiam. Sungguh tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya, bahwa seseorang akan berlutut di hadapannya–selain Sam. Kedua irisnya membelalak akibat rasa terkejut yang luar biasa membuncah dalam diri, Leva tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ataupun harus berbuat apa. Di sisi lain, Obi telah memantabkan hati untuk mempercayai gadis ini–gadis yang sampai beberapa menit yang lalu masih ia labeli sebagai bocah naïf. Kontak mata terbentuk di antara keduanya, saling mencoba memahami ekspresi dan maksud perbuatan masing-masing.

Leva menghela nafas, sekali lagi setelah satu kedipan singkat ia kembali menatap netra Obi yang sungguh entah kenapa kini terlihat begitu…dewasa? Leva menelusuk jauh ke dalam aura yang kini terpancar melalui tatapan Obi. Apakah dia serius? Meminta Leva melakukan hal seperti itu? Leva bukanlah Zen, hal ini adalah satu-satunya yang Leva akui sebagai kelemahannya dibanding Zen. Leva bukanlah sosok seorang pemimpin, Leva tidak akan mampu menggerakkan suatu batalyon layaknya Zen mampu.

"Hime-sama?" Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Leva seraya emosinya kini tengah memuncak. Kali ini, ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak suka panggilan itu, aku punya nama kau tahu." Obi tertawa. Lagi, tawa itu. Sudah berapa lama Leva tidak melihatnya? Tawa yang sama yang dikeluarkan Obi ketika mereka berada di Wistant. Entah kenapa, Leva merasa kejadian itu telah berlalu begitu lama, dan tanpa disadari Leva menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

Bolehkah Obi terkejut sekarang? Ini pertama kali, sejak pertemuan mereka yang sungguh aneh, Obi melihat gadis di hadapannya menarik sendi-sendi bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dan jika boleh jujur, Obi merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

"Kau tersenyum, Leva."

Kini, bisakah keduanya sadar jika Shirayuki masih berada di dalam ruangan itu dengan wajah memerah dan merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, tidak perlu Obi menyuruh Leva memimpin mereka. Leva secara tidak sadar telah mengambil alih kemudi untuk menuntun semua hal yang harus diputuskan malam ini juga. Tidak boleh ada waktu yang terbuang. Membuang waktu berharga sama dengan membiarkan lawan melangkah lebih jauh daripada mereka.

"Shirayuki-san! Siapkan sebanyak-banyaknya anti-racun dan sangat banyak obat penghilang rasa sakit. Oh! Jangan lupa perban!" Shirayuki segera berlari segera ia mengangguk pada Leva, netranya sejenak melirik ke arah Zen yang kini tengah sibuk memberi komando pada pasukan _cavalier_. Sedikit kekecewaan merayap pada diri Shirayuki ketika ia sadar Zen tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menoleh padanya, namun Shirayuki tahu bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang genting. Dan dia harus melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, ia tidak boleh menyusahkan yang lainnya. Jika Zen berusaha dengan keras, maka ia harus berusaha **dua kali** lebih keras daripada Zen.

Setelah meminta Shirayuki menyiapkan obat-obatan yang akan diperlukan, Leva berlari menuju Zen seraya membawa peta hutan yang sudah ditandai oleh Zen beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Zen, kita butuh menyusun strategi."

Leva membuka perkamen lebar tersebut dan menaruhnya begitu perlahan di atas sebuah tumpukan kayu–seakan benda itu begitu rapuh dan bisa rusak jika Leva memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Zen memberi tanda agar para pimpinan pasukan berkumpul di sekitar Leva dan dirinya. Mereka terdiri dari 7 orang termasuk Kiki dan Mitsuhide yang ditempatkan di dua tempat yang berbeda untuk memimpin sekelompok batalyon. Zen yang akan mengambil komando utama pasukan, bersama Obi dan Leva yang akan berada di dekat tempat paramedis. Sebenarnya, Leva curiga susunan ini dibuat sedemikian rupa karena Zen tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Shirayuki. Namun, toh itu bukan urusannya, yang harus ia urus sekarang adalah sekelompok manusia yang kini menuntut akan penjelasan keadaan saat ini dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Ehem, ehem." Leva berdehem sejenak sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, oh sungguh Leva merasa nervous saat ini, "Namaku Levanthine Wisteria, dan aku akan menjelaskan situasi kita, dan situasi musuh saat ini."

Leva mengambil sebuah pena bulu–yang entah bagaimana bulunya sudah hampir tidak ada–dan mulai menjelaskan satu persatu titik penting di hutan utara yang akan menjadi tempat mereka mengepung musuh. "Pertama, rute dengan tanda X besar ini adalah tempat-tempat yang sudah dibakar oleh musuh. Mereka membakar tanah-tanah ini bukan secara sembarangan, tempat-tempat ini memiliki kadar tanah berkapur yang lebih daripada yang lainnya. Sehingga membakar tempat-tempat ini akan membantu mempermudah medan mereka untuk menembus gerbang istana. Sehingga kita akan menduduki titik-titik ini untuk memperlambat gerakan mereka, dan jika bisa, menghabisi mereka."

Zen bisa mendengar perubahan nada bermakna menekan pada akhir kalimat Leva. Baru kali ini Zen melihat Leva kehilangan ketenangannya, boleh juga gadis ini, pikir Zen. Sementara Leva meneruskan pembagian tim pada tiap titik di hutan, Zen menangkap sosok Shirayuki bersama Obi membawa kotak. Di belakangnya Ryuu dan ketua farmasi membawa beberapa gulungan yang bisa Zen identifikasikan sebagai perban. Senyum setengah seringai terlukis di bibir, dengan begini ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula kakaknya akan bertindak sebagai _back-up_ jika ada sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Shirayuki menangkap gerak-gerik Zen dan arah sorot matanya yang meliriknya disela-sela kesibukannya saat ini. Gadis itu juga melihat senyum lebar yang dikeluarkan Zen sebelum akhirnya sang pangeran kerajaan kembali berfokus pada pekerjaannya saat ini. Zen peduli, tentu saja. Hanya dengan hal itu, Zen telah memberi kekuatan pada Shirayuki.

Obi menaruh kotak-kotak besar tersebut di atas sebuah kereta berkuda yang nantinya akan dinaiki Shirayuki dan Ryuu. Tadi Obi sempat mendengar bahwa Izana-sama meminta agar ketua farmasi tidak diikutkan ke lapangan untuk menjaga sisa-sisa pasien flu pergantian musim, sehingga kini Ryuu sebagai asistennya yang harus pergi–dan tentunya ditemani Shirayuki. Jika Obi boleh memilih, ia akan meminta Shirayuki berada di kastil yang aman dan jauh dari bahaya. Melirik dari kejadian dengan Mihaya dan juga bajak laut Tanbarun beberapa musim yang lalu menyebabkan Obi jadi agak parno sendiri. Dan ia yakin, Masternya pasti memikirkan hal yang sama, menjauhkan Shirayuki dari bahaya adalah prioritas. Namun, toh sudah pasti Shirayuki akan marah-marah jika dikeluarkan dari misi ini, gadis itu bukanlah gadis lemah yang mau duduk manis ketika ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu orang lain. Jika Clarines membutuhkan kemampuannya sebagai seorang _pharmacist_ , maka ia tidak akan segan untuk mengulurkan tangannya sedikitpun. Baik Zen maupun Obi tahu betul akan hal itu, dan mereka telah memutuskan bahwa melindungi Shirayuki dari balik layar adalah pilihan terbaik.

Obi melirik sejenak ke sisi lain halaman besar kastil Wistal, gadis bersurai merah muda pucat itu ada di sana. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping dikelilingi begitu banyak prajurit berbadan besar yang membuatnya terlihat tenggelam di antara mereka. Obi tersenyum tipis, gadis itu sungguh meninggalkan kesan luar biasa pada diri Obi, mengingatkannya akan salah satu rekan gadis yang ia kenal ketika Obi masih bekerja di lingkungan dunia bawah. Obi terlalu fokus pada isi pikirannya, hingga menyebabkan ia tidak menyadari jika kini Leva telah berjalan menuju kereta kuda farmasi. Dan sungguh ia hampir saja mengumpat ketika ia sadar gadis itu berjalan sambil menginjak kakinya–secara sengaja.

' _Oh, sungguh gadis itu tidak ada sisi manisnya sama sekali._ ' Obi tersenyum miris seraya menahan rasa nyeri yang terbentuk di kaki kanannya. Oh sial, sepatu boot sialan itu sungguh mampu menciptakan rasa sakit yang tidak akan Obi lupakan.

"Shirayuki-san dan err…" Siapa itu? Leva tidak mengenalnya, apakah ia salah satu bocah yang belajar ilmu farmasi? Bukankah tidak seharusnya kerajaan mengirimkan seorang pelajar pada misi penting seperti ini?

"Ryuu, namaku Ryuu. Aku asisten kepala farmasi, salam kenal." EH? Leva benar-benar merasa harus menelan teriakan yang hampir saja lolos dari mulutnya. Pemuda kecil nan menggemaskan ini seorang asisten kepala farmasi? Bukankah itu artinya dia _pharmacist_ resmi kerajaan? Leva menelan ludahnya dan meneruskan kalimatnya, ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di sini dan segera mengurus hal lainnya. Leva membuka perkamen lain yang terlihat sama tuanya dengan peta hutan utara. Di atas perkamen itu terlukiskan garis-garis peta keseluruhan kastil Wistal. Walaupun tidak sedetil peta hutan utara, namun peta ini cukup berguna untuk memberi arahan posisi yang harus ditempati tim farmasi nanti.

"Ja, Shirayuki-san dan Ryuu-san, kalian nanti akan ditemani 5 prajurit, termasuk Kiki-san. Zen sudah memberitahuku bahwa kau biasa ditemani Obi kan? Namun sayangnya, kita membutuhkan lelaki…itu untuk mengintai daerah musuh. Kau tidak keberatan ditemani Kiki-san 'kan?" Shirayuki tersentak. Tidak biasanya ia pergi jauh dari Zen tanpa ada Obi di dekatnya, biasanya sejauh apapun ia pergi Obi akan selalu ada di dekatnya dan memikirkan hal itu kali ini harus berubah membuat Shirayuki sedikit takut. Mungkin ia terlampau percaya pada Obi. Namun, jika ini memang hal yang harus dilakukan maka Shirayuki tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai masalah, toh Kiki juga salah satu bawahan kepercayaan Zen dan kemampuannya dalam seni berpedang tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

"Um, daijoubu." Melihat reaksi Shirayuki sebenarnya Leva sadar jika ia merasa gelisah, dan Zen sendiri juga meminta agar Obi ditempatkan di sisi Shirayuki. Ini tidak seperti Leva menurunkan penjagaannya akan tim farmasi atau berniat buruk dengan memisahkan mereka, hanya saja kini satu-satunya pengintai yang berada di kastil hanyalah Obi. Sam, salah satu pengintai terbaik kerajaan Clarines kini menghilang dan Leva tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Kali ini, ia harus fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya, ia harus menyelesaikan misi ini dan kembali mencari keberadaan Sam.

Leva mengambil kembali penanya dan membuat sebuah garis lingkaran pada perkamen rapuh itu, "Tim farmasi akan membuat camp di sini, kalian pasti membutuhkan air 'kan? Karena itulah aku dan Zen menempatkan kalian di sini, tempat ini strategis dan mudah digapai masing-masing tim sehingga tidak akan ada kesalahan formasi jika ada sesuatu yang…err…tidak disangka terjadi. Dan akan kupastikan kalian aman di sana." Leva mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan Shirayuki dan bocah farmasi itu. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti apakah ini bisa dihitung sebuah senyuman, Leva tidak pernah berbakat dalam bidang tersenyum.

"Oy Leva! Kita harus segera berangkat!"

"Ya."

Semua persiapan sudah selesai. 5 jam lagi sebelum matahari musim semi pertama terbit dari arah timur.

.

.

.

…

… …

Sunyi. Bahkan suara desiran angin hampir tidak mampu terdengar. Semua prajurit bergelut dengan rasa dingin di balik baju zirah mereka. Zen tidak memperbolehkan siapapun mengenakan jubah musim dingin termasuk ia sendiri karena hanya akan memperlambat gerak dan menimbulkan banyak kerugian. Bahkan Leva yang sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan ikut dalam pertarungan tidak mengenakan jubah dan hanya menutupi diri dengan gaun panjang miliknya. Oh sungguh, ia benci dengan segala gaun renda ini, kenapa juga ia tidak boleh mengenakan pakaian yang lebih mudah digunakan untuk bergerak dalam keadaan segenting ini?

Zen berada agak jauh darinya, sedangkan Mitsuhide berada di tim lain yang lebih dekat dengan kastil dan Kiki berada di camp Tim farmasi. Leva bisa merasakan rasa tidak nyaman pada diri Zen yang mengkhawatirkan Shirayuki. Tentu saja, jika Leva berada di posisi Zen, mungkin Leva akan merasakan hal yang sama. Sayangnya, Leva tidak pernah dan mungkin tidak akan pernah berada di posisi yang sama dengan Zen. Leva tidak pernah merasakan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk melindungi orang lain. Hidupnya adalah hidup miliknya sendiri. Ia bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain, namun untuk mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang lain adalah hal yang berbeda. Silahkan sebut Leva egois, namun itulah yang selalu ada di benaknya selama 18 tahun hidupnya.

"Leva," Zen berjalan sangat perlahan menuju gadis itu, yang kini berada di bawah sebuah pohon yang sudah berwarna hitam dan berbau usang, "Ada yang aneh. Tidak ada satupun jejak musuh. Mereka seakan bergerak di balik bayangan, tidak ada satupun tim yang melihat keberadaan mereka."

Leva mengambil nafas, benar juga. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda pergerakan musuh. Ia terlalu fokus pada ketidaknyamanan dalam hatinya sehingga ia melupakan keadaan misinya saat ini. "Kita harus menunggu pemuda mata-mata itu kembali, sebelum kita merencanakan apa yang harus dilakukan ke depannya."

Zen mengangguk. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini, ia tidak akan berusaha mendebat Leva, karena bagaimanapun juga Zen tahu gadis itu lebih tahu mengenai hal ini daripada dirinya. Selalu seperti itu, bahkan sejak mereka masih berusia dini.

 _ **Srekk–**_

Leva menoleh. Ia mendengar suara halus jauh di belakang punggungnya. Namun, tidak ada satupun gerakan yang tertangkap indera penglihatan. Leva mengernyit sejenak sambil masih memelototi batangan pohon yang berwarna kehitaman itu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kembali menghadap Zen yang memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. Zen hampir saja mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan ketika Leva menggeleng agak kasar dengan ekspresi yang tidak mampu Zen tebak.

 _ **Srekk–**_

Kini Zen sekalipun mampu mendengar suara gemerisik dari balik semak-semak beberapa meter di belakang punggung Leva. Secara reflek sang pangeran segera menarik lengan Leva ke belakang tubuhnya dan tangan yang lainnya meraih gagang pedang di sisi tubuhnya. Tatapannya menohok tajam pada semak-semak tanpa dosa itu seraya detak jantung berpacu keras. Mungkinkah suara yang ia dengar merupakan alhasil dari keributan musuhnya?

Tangan menggenggam erat pedang dan sudah siap menariknya jika ada sesuatu yang mungkin mengancam dia dan Leva.

 _ **Srekk–Srekk–**_

"Aruji," suara seseorang dari atas tubuhnya memaksa Zen untuk merilekskan diri, dengan umpatan tertahan dalam hati. Oh sungguh, jika saja ini bukan medan perang, maka Zen akan menjitak kepala Obi keras-keras.

"Laporannya, cepat!" Leva mendadak meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dan gadis itu berdoa semoga apapun yang diberikan Obi melalui laporannya akan memberi kejelasan pada keadaan saat ini. Ini aneh, semuanya aneh, tidak ada yang normal dan sesuai perkiraannya. Semuanya terlalu bias hingga Leva tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

"Wow… Wow… Tenanglah, Hime-sama." Obi tertawa sejenak, Leva tidak paham bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa tertawa di saat-saat seperti ini. "Ada yang aneh, Aruji, Leva-hime."

Zen menelan ludahnya, tidak siap dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan Obi. Sedangkan Leva menggenggam sisi kanan dan kiri gaun berenda miliknya begitu erat.

"Kamp musuh kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka pernah ada di sana. Tidak ada senjata, tidak ada peta, tidak ada pemantik api, tidak ada apapun. Hanya tenda-tenda besar yang kosong." Leva mendadak membelakangi keduanya. Kening berkerut dan bibir membentuk satu garis lurus tipis, beberapa kemungkinan sedang berputar dalam otak Leva, dari yang buruk hingga sangat buruk. Dengan ragu ia berjalan menuju kuda milik Zen dan meraih tas di sisi pelana dan merogoh isinya, jari-jemarinya yang lentik meraih sebuah perkamen kasar dan menariknya tanpa rasa ampun. Benaknya sedang kacau sehingga ia tidak mampu untuk sekedar memperlakukan sebuah perkamen tua dengan lembut. Leva duduk terhempas pada tanah kering hutan–tidak peduli gaunnya akan menjadi sangat kotor–dan membuka perkamen itu lebar-lebar. Obi melirik singkat pada Leva, bukan peta hutan utara yang ia buka, melainkan peta kasar yang ditunjukkan Leva pada Shirayuki dini hari tadi.

Kedua iris menatap dalam-dalam pada peta, menyerap segala data yang tercetak pada seberkas kertas di hadapannya dan mengolah isi otak dengan semua informasi yang ada. Tangannya menggenggam tanah kering dengan intensitas yang tidak biasa–tidak sadar bahwa ia telah mengotori seluruh permukaan telapak tangannya–dan gigi bergemeletuk untuk menahan emosi yang terbentuk dalam dada. Setelah semua informasi terekam jelas, kini Leva mampu melihat dengan jelas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kali ini ia tidak akan salah, lebih tepatnya ia tidak boleh salah.

"Tidak…Tidak mungkin…Tidak mungkin…"

"L-Leva? Apa yang kini ada di pikiranmu?" Zen berjalan mendekati sang gadis, menyentuh bahunya dengan begitu lembut, karena dia tahu Leva selalu dan akan selalu membebani dirinya dengan berbagai macam hal yang tidak bisa Zen mengerti.

"S-Shirayuki-san…" Leva berbicara begitu lirih, sehingga tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Leva utarakan. "Kupikir mereka akan membagi dua pasukannya, kupikir mereka akan tetap menggunakan rute ini. J-Jika seperti ini, Shirayuki-san dan tim farmasi, mereka dalam bahaya!"

Tinggal 4 jam sebelum fajar terbit, dan ketiganya tahu bahwa mereka telah dibodohi pasukan musuh.

' _Shirayuki!_ '

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

Yuhuuu~ Pembacaku yang budiman, akhirnya chapter lima selesai juga /applause/

Yhaha, ini kali pertama Aya menuliskan cerita yang bergenre fantasy sehingga Aya minta maaf yang sebegitu besar jika ini agak mengecewakan para pembaca. Aya terlalu terbiasa menulis OC-centric dengan genre romcom haha, maka genre serius seperti ini mungkin begitu baru dan err apa ya namanya pokoknya Aya masih belum familiar dengan genre ini.

...dan updatenya ngaret again so soo ngaret like ulala~ okedeh ini janji minggu depan bakal langsung update yang chapter 6 oke oke oke?! kayak bakal ada yang merhatiin aja xD as always lah saya sukak pada kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca di fandom minor ini :'')

Namun, tidak lupa Aya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada semua yang telah memberikan apresiasi kalian pada kisah ini, Aya sungguh mencintai kalian :*

Sore ja, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6 – THE SUN AT THE EAST

 **Author's POV**

"Kiki-san!" Shirayuki memanggil Kiki yang tengah berada agak jauh dari tenda. Tim farmasi yang terdiri atas Shirayuki, Ryuu, Kiki, dan 4 prajurit lainnya kini mendirikan kamp mereka sesuai arahan Leva. Ryuu dan Shirayuki baru saja memanaskan air dan membuat teh herbal, sehingga ia ingin mengundang Kiki untuk mengikuti acara minum teh tengah malam ini. Udaranya begitu dingin sekarang, dan mereka dilarang menggunakan jubah agar tidak terlihat mencolok.

Melihat lambaian tangan Shirayuki, Kiki segera beranjak dari dari tempatnya berdiri dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, jika semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, seharusnya kini sudah bisa terdengar suara-suara adu pedang dari sisi lain hutan. Namun, yang bisa Kiki dengar hanyalah keheningan di antara suara hewan malam. Kiki masih sempat menengok sebentar dan menerawang jauh ke sisi hutan di balik punggungnya, sehingga menyebabkan Shirayuki kembali memanggil namanya.

"Kiki-san?"

"Ssst! Aku mendengar sesuatu…suara derap kuda yang berlari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's **_**Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shirayuki-san dan tim farmasi…mereka berada dalam bahaya!" Nada suara Leva bergetar, ia merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Kenapa ia bisa melewatkan detil penting ini, kenapa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sungguh, Leva tidak mampu berpikir, ia tidak mampu memutuskan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Di sisi lain, Zen merasakannya lagi, rasa sesak dalam dadanya seperti yang ia rasakan ketika Shirayuki diculik oleh para bajak laut Tanbarun. Inilah kenapa Zen tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Shirayuki, kapanpun Shirayuki dijauhkan dari dia dan Obi, selalu ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ia tidak ingin mendebat Leva, karena yang Leva katakan bisa dipastikan adalah sebuah fakta, namun hanya kali ini saja, Zen berdoa semoga prediksi Leva adalah kesalahan mutlak.

"B-Bagaimana ini? Apa y-yang harus kita lakukan?" Leva menggingit ujung bibirnya untuk mengurangi gejolak emosi yang kini menumpuk dalam dirinya, sementara ia kembali mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. "K-Kita harus memberitahu Izana-sama yang ada di gerbang timur. A-Ah tidak tidak, keselamatan tim f-farmasi adalah prioritas. T-Tapi jika kita tidak segera menuju ke gerbang timur, mereka tidak akan siap. Dan t-tim f-f-farmasi–"

"TENANGLAH, LEVA!" Obi berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang kini bergetar dari atas ke bawah, Obi meraih bahu Leva yang kini menolak melakukan kontak mata dengan Obi. Leva terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Obi lakukan, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, apalagi dengan segala yang sekarang sedang terjadi. Bahkan Zen sendiri terkejut dengan bagaimana Obi menyebut nama Leva tanpa honorific _Hime_ sedikitpun.

"Hime-sama, tatap aku." Obi meremas perlahan kedua bahu Leva yang kini berada dalam genggamannya, sedikit demi sedikit Leva mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah kering menuju kedua netra kucing di hadapannya, "Kita tidak akan mengerti jika anda tidak menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik. Jelaskan satu persatu dan akan kupastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencana anda. Tim farmasi akan baik-baik saja, dan anda akan tiba di sisi Yang Mulia Izana sebelum para bajingan itu sampai di gerbang timur."

Sejenak Leva memandang Obi yang kini mengeluarkan seberkas senyum tipis, bukan senyum jenaka diselingin tawa yang biasa ia tunjukkan di hadapan Leva. Senyum tulus yang bahkan mampu membuat Leva merasa…tenang. Leva mengangguk, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar ia tidak mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak perlu dan segera membuka kembali peta kasar kastil Wistal. Sekali lagi, Leva memaksa dirinya untuk menatap lurus pada garis demi garis yang tercetak pada peta tersebut seraya diri mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai berbicara.

"K-Kita salah memperkirakan keadaan mereka, kupikir mereka pasti akan melalui rute ini sama seperti kejadian tempo lalu. Atau setidaknya mereka akan membuat beberapa pasukan yang bertugas sebagai pengecoh, dan menyerang dari sisi timur. N-namun…mereka… bahkan berniatan menyerang sisi timur tanpa menghiraukan kita yang ada di sisi ini sama sekali. Dan dengan tidak beruntung, satu-satunya rute termudah dari kamp mereka menuju ke sisi timur kastil adalah dengan menyisir sungai. Dan di tengah-tengah hutan utara dan gerbang sisi timur, di dekat sungai, terdapat kamp tim farmasi kita."

Zen menahan nafas, penjelasan Leva terbilang singkat, cukup singkat untuk seorang Leva yang biasa mengatakan sesuatu secara berbelit. Zen tidak mengerti, ia tidak paham kenapa Leva begitu panik, mengapa tubuh Leva kini bergetar hebat, mengapa setiap inci wajahnya begitu putih pucat. Zen mengkhawatirkan Shirayuki, itu sudah pasti, ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Begitu juga dengan Obi, dan Zen tahu itu. Namun, untuk Leva, dia bahkan baru bertemu Shirayuki dua malam yang lalu, dan Leva selalu adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Namun kini yang dilihat Zen adalah sebuah sisi Leva yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Kenapa Leva begitu…menaruh hati pada masalah ini? Apakah karena ia kehilangan Sam? Ataukah karena ini adalah salah satu perintah Yang Mulia Ratu kepada Leva?

Yang pasti, kini Zen harus memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan keduanya, baik Shirayuki dan juga kastil Wistal.

"Leva, aku…ada ide."

.

.

.

Malam ini malam yang berat bagi Pangeran Izana. Ia tidak tahu bahwa masalah–yang ia anggap sepele–kebakaran hutan itu berubah menjadi suatu bencana yang mampu menghancurkan kastil Wistal. Meskipun tugasnya hanyalah menjaga gerbang sisi timur sesuai permintaan Leva, rasa getir dalam hatinya masih saja berbekas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia membiarkan Leva dan Zen mengambil alih pembantaian di hutan utara, padahal seharusnya mereka yang berjaga di sini dan dia yang pergi ke sana bersama prajuritnya. Ini tidak seperti Izana meragukan kompetensi mereka, hanya saja ia merasa khawatir, tentu saja. Kedua adiknya tengah mempertaruhkan segalanya di sisi lain kastil dan dia hanya mampu berdiam diri di sini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Izana akan berbohong jika ia berkata ia tidak bosan dan mengantuk. Hanya saja rasa khawatir yang meradang dalam hati mampu mengalahkan segala bentuk emosi batin yang tercetak, menyebabkan sang tuan tahta Clarines itu kini berjalan mondar-mandir di atas menara penjagaan layaknya sebuah setrika yang tengah digunakan. Ia mengingat perkataan Leva beberapa waktu yang lalu, Leva memberikan prediksi bahwa kemungkinan musuh tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti yang terjadi tempo lalu. Mungkin mereka akan membagi pasukannya menjadi dua bagian dan melancarkan serangan melalui sisi timur dan sisi utara. Sehingga Izana telah memberikan perintah siaga pada prajurit dan _cavalier_ miliknya. Sebagian besar _cavalier_ ikut dengan Zen menuju hutan, sehingga Izana memilih untuk menyiapkan sebanyak mungkin pemanah dan penyerang jarak jauh. Toh peranan mereka adalah mempertahankan kastil, bukan melakukan pembantaian seperti yang akan terjadi di hutan utara.

Bulan tengah berpindar begitu cerah, menampakkan cerminan sinar matahari dalam bentuk kesempurnaan. Namun, walaupun begitu, tetap saja Pangeran Izana tidak mampu mendapatkan ketenangan dalam hatinya.

'Zen, Leva.'

"Izana-sama! Izana-sama! Hutannya terbakar lagi!"

"Sudah dimulai ya…"

"Kali ini bukan di hutan utara! Hutan yang terbakar ada di sisi pesisir sungai!"

.

.

.

Levanthine terdiam, ia berusaha begitu keras untuk mengendalikan emosi dalam tubuhnya. Baru kali ini, setelah sekian lama, ia merasakan rasa takut yang begitu besar. Ia takut jika prediksinya benar-benar salah, ia takut jika semuanya akan terlambat, ia takut jika musuhnya berhasil menerobos kastil, ia takut…jika orang yang berharga bagi orang yang ia sayangi tidak mampu diselamatkan.

"Kau sadar 'kan? Kita tidak akan berhasil jika kita terus-menerus diam dan ragu di sini. Kita harus berpencar." Zen menyentuh pedang di sisi tubuhnya, merasakan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk menebas sesuatu.

"B-berpencar?"

Kali ini Zen benar-benar telah menarik pedang miliknya, memutar-mutar benda tajam tersebut seakan itu hanya lah sebuah mainan. Obi menelan ludahnya, ia selalu takut seketika tuannya berubah dalam mode yang seperti ini. Leva mundur beberapa langkah, angin dingin yang disebabkan lambaian pedang tersebut membuatnya semakin merasa tidak enak. Ia menyesal telah menempatkan tim farmasi di tempat yang begitu membahayakan, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa tempat strategis itu akan mengundang begitu banyak bahaya datang.

"Kau akan pergi menuju _Aniue_ , beritahu dia situasi saat ini karena kau yang paling tahu. Aku…akan pikirkan sesuatu untuk Shira–ehem–tim farmasi." Oh sungguh, jika situasinya sedang tidak seintens ini maka Obi akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan perkataan Zen, namun kini ia harus menelan kembali seluruh rasa tawa dalam mulutnya dan memasang ekspresi paling serius yang bisa ia pasang.

Leva tidak menjawab apapun, ia tidak tahu harus mengiyakan ide itu atau memikirkan ide lain. Yang pasti kini Leva tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, sekakan ia kehilangan fungsi otaknya untuk sesaat dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam.

"Zen-sama! Zen-sama!" suara salah seorang prajurit yang begitu tergopoh-gopoh berlari menaiki tanah kering memecah kesunyian rapat kecil di antara ketiga petinggi itu. Zen memasukkan pedang pada genggaman ke dalam sarung pedang di sisi tubuhnya, dan menaikkan alisnya pada sang prajurit yang terlihat begitu panik. Belum sempat Zen mengatakan kalimat 'ada apa' sang prajurit telah menunjuk sesuatu di kejauhan dan berteriak dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ter-lihat…api…a-api muncul di sisi hutan dekat aliran sungai. M-Mereka sudah bergerak, Zen-sama!" Zen tidak perlu menunggu komando lagi untuk bergerak, keadaannya kini adalah sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Jika mereka ingin menyelamatkan Shirayuki, maka sekaranglah saatnya. Zen tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, dan Leva, sepertinya ia butuh angin segar untuk menyadarkannya dari _shock_ berlebih yang kini membuat gadis itu bungkam ribuan bahasa.

"Obi!"

"Sesuai perintah anda, _Master_." Obi menyadari perintah tuannya, bahkan tanpa perlu satu ucapanpun keluar dari bibir sang _Master_. Pemuda itu yang sudah sedari awal berada di sanding Leva kini mendadak berjongkok di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuh, irisnya melirik singkat pada sosok gadis di belakangnya yang kini menaikkan alis, kebingungan.

"Yosh, Hime-sama, naiklah."

"H-hah? Kau meminta seorang _lady_ untuk mengangkat roknya dan naik ke punggungmu?" Leva tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mendebat Obi, namun entah kenapa ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu memanas dan rasa malu yang berlebihan menumpuk dalam dirinya.

"Anda ingin cepat sampai ke sisi Pangeran Izana atau berdiam diri di sini sampai keadaannya semakin memburuk?" Obi menampilkan sebuah seringai, bukan senyuman, melainkan seringai. Dan Leva lebih dari tahu bahwa pemuda ini benar. Leva tidak bisa mendebat Obi, lagi.

Leva menarik gaunnya yang sudah begitu kotor hingga ke atas lutut, dengan ragu gadis itu menaikkan satu kakinya menaiki sang pemuda dan meneruskan dengan kaki satunya. Oh sungguh, Leva merasa ia bisa jatuh kapan saja sehingga tanpa sadar ia telah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Obi yang kini berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

"A-Aa–" Leva berteriak tertahan, ia merasakan kedua tangan Obi telah memegangi bagian belakang lututnya dengan begitu erat. Walaupun begitu Leva masih merasa ia bisa jatuh kapan saja. Ini pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, ia berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Sensasi kulit bertemu kulit yang Leva rasakan di bagian belakang lututnya sungguh membuat rona merah semakin merambat hingga telinga gadis ayu itu.

' _Hangat, punggungnya hangat._ '

"Ja, Aruji. Akan kupastikan Hime-sama mendarat dengan selamat." Zen tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya kasar, pemuda itu berjalan menuju kudanya bersamaan dengan Obi yang mulai berlari menjauh dari tanah kering hutan. Hampir saja Obi melompat pada satu pohon besar ketika Leva meneriakkan nama Zen dan menolehkan kepalanya beberapa derajat seraya menarik kedua tangannya–hampir mencekik Obi.

"ZEN!" Obi menghentikan langkahnya, seketika setelah ia merasakan tarikan luar biasa pada lehernya, "Kau...Pastikan kau kembali ke kastil dengan selamat, bersama gadis itu."

Zen berkedip beberapa saat–akibat perkataan Leva yang terbilang di luar karakternya–sebelum tersenyum dan membalas kata-kata sang gadis. "Pasti."

Tiga jam lamanya dari matahari terbit. Dan semuanya telah menapak di jalan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Ssst! Aku mendengar sesuatu…suara derap kuda yang berlari." Shirayuki menghentikan langkahnya, entah kenapa ia tidak berani menimbulkan suara dalam bentuk apapun–sedangkan Kiki mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Shirayuki. Kiki meraih pergelangan tangan sang gadis bersurai kemerahan dan menariknya agar semakin menjauh dari suara-suara aneh itu. Kiki hanya mampu berdoa semoga yang ia dengar tadi bukanlah apa yang kini ada di pikirannya.

Langkah-langkah ragu tercetak semakin dekat mereka pada kamp tim farmasi. Ryuu dan prajurit lainnya sedang duduk mengelilingi api unggun kecil yang mereka buat seraya menikmati ramuan herbal buatan Ryuu–yang sebenarnya sangat masam–demi menghangatkan tubuh. Tidak ada yang paham kenapa Pangeran Zen melarang mereka mengenakan jubah, namun toh tidak hanya mereka yang tidak diperbolehkan mengenakan jubah, semua prajurit mengalami hal yang sama sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengeluh lebih jauh lagi. Ketika Kiki kembali bersama Shirayuki, keadaan kamp cukup sepi, hanya terdengar beberapa kalimat yang akan muncul jika terdapat suatu topik. Namun, sebagian besar memilih untuk duduk diam dan menghabiskan minuman hangat mereka.

Ryuu mengambil dua gelas kayu besar dari dalam tasnya dan menuangkan minuman herbal dari panci kecil di atas api unggun, bocah farmasi itu segera memberikannya pada Shirayuki dan Kiki yang kini telah ikut duduk dalam lingkaran api unggun tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tim lain, ya?" salah seorang prajurit mengeluarkan isi pikirannya yang disambut oleh prajurit lainnya.

"Yah, mereka pasti baik-baik saja, tidak ada satupun prajurit yang kemari. Itu artinya tidak ada yang terluka 'kan?" Pembicaraan itu mendadak berhenti begitu saja, tidak ada yang memiliki cukup nyali untuk meneruskannya–karena pembicaraan abstrak ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di hutan utara, mereka tidak tahu dan tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi di sana, sampai ada seseorang dari hutan utara yang datang kemari dan memberitahu mereka.

Shirayuki tidak kunjung menyesap minuman yang berada dalam genggamannya. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah menyerap rasa hangat dari minuman tersebut melalui kedua telapak tangannya dan memenuhi benaknya dengan berbagai hal, terutama tentang Zen. Shirayuki mengkhawatirkan semuanya, itu tentu, hanya saja Zen mendapatkan perhatian khusus dalam benaknya. Ah, mungkin tiga-per-lima isi otaknya kini adalah tentang Zen dan bagaimana keadaannya di sana, apakah dia terluka, apakah dia baik-baik saja, apakah dia memikirkannya? Shirayuki tidak tahu, dan ia tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Fokus otaknya terinterupsi ketika mendadak gadis bersurai apel itu membau sesuatu yang begitu mencekik tenggorokannya, sesuatu berupa gas yang seakan meracuninya. Gadis itu melihat ke sekeliling, sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadarinya, semuanya masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

' _Apakah hanya perasaanku saja?_ '

Tidak. Shirayuki yakin, sekilas ia merasakannya, sesuatu yang mengkontaminasi udara sekitar. Apakah itu, asap? Tapi…bukankah pertarungannya berada di hutan utara? Apakah angin bergerak begitu cepat sehingga dalam tempo waktu sesingkat ini asap sudah mengkontaminasi udara hingga kemari?

Lagi. Shirayuki merasakannya lagi. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang aneh pada tenggorokannya seketika ia mencoba menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Secara reflek gadis itu memegangi lehernya dan menggigit bibir untuk menghentikan rasa aneh yang kini meradang di salah satu alat pernapasannya.

Ryuu yang menyadari Shirayuki tidak kunjung meminum gelasnya, memandang asistennya itu dan memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Shirayuki-san? Ada apa?"

"A-Aah… T-Tida–"

 _ **KLONTANG–**_

"Itu… Kiki-dono! Itu… HUTANNYA TERBAKAR, HUTAN DI BELAKANG KITA TERBAKAR!" Salah seorang prajurit menunjuk sisi belakang punggung Kiki dan berteriak, menyebabkan semua yang ada dalam lingkaran itu menoleh dan merasakan keterkejutan. Hutannya…terbakar. Bukan hutan utara yang terbakar, melainkan hutan yang berada persis beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

Benar. Yang Shirayuki rasakan bukanlah sebuah fatamorgana, semua itu adalah kebenaran.

Bukan asapnya yang bergerak terlalu cepat, namun kebakarannya yang berada begitu dekat.

"B-Bagaimana ini? M-Musuhnya begitu dekat…"

"Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan kamp ini kan? Bagaimana jika ada anggota tim lain yang terluka dan kemari?" Shirayuki bisa mendengar getaran dalam suara Ryuu, pasti bocah itu ketakutan.

"T-Tapi…apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Tinggal tiga jam dari matahari terbit. Tim farmasi harus memutuskan pergerakan mereka selanjutnya, sekarang juga!

.

.

.

"Ne, kenapa kita…harus melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain? Bukankah lebih cepat jika kita menggunakan kuda?" Leva sungguh berusaha keras agar ia tidak berhenti menahan nafas. Tidakkah Obi terlalu ceroboh? Leva bisa jatuh kapan saja jika ia terus menerus melompat dari sana ke sini. Dan Leva tidak yakin ia bisa selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun jika ia terjatuh dari ketinggian yang sedemikian ini.

"Ahahaha, ini lebih cepat, Hime-sama. Lagipula jika kita bertemu dengan pihak musuh di tengah jalan, akan lebih mudah untuk bersembunyi di balik lebatnya daun pohon daripada di tanah tanpa penjagaan apapun. Dan kuda meninggalkan jejak yang sangat kentara, belum lagi suaranya yang bising, membuat kita dengan mudah diketahui musuh." Obi mengeratkan tautan kedua tangannya yang menopang tubuh Leva dari sisi belakang. Leva sungguh sangat malu sekarang, bagaimana mungkin seorang _Lady_ mengangkat roknya setinggi ini dan duduk di atas punggung seorang lelaki? Apalagi dia anggota _royal family_ , ini sungguh tidak seharusnya dilakukan.

Obi tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Leva, maka ia sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia bisa merasakan nafas lembut Leva di bagian belakang lehernya, untunglah dia mengenakan mufflernya, jika tidak entah ia akan bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun Obi membayangkan akan mengangkat tubuh seorang tuan putri di punggungnya, sekalipun dalam mimpinya Obi tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya yang begitu…suram dan gelap? Namun kini, ia bisa merasakannya, nyata dan dalam jangkauannya, rengkuhan gadis itu membuatnya sadar bahwa hidup Obi kini telah berubah berbanding terbalik dengan dia yang dulu, yang belum pernah mengenal Zen, belum pernah mengenal Shirayuki. Belum pernah mengenal semua emosi ini.

Obi tersenyum lagi, senyum yang menerus pada suatu tawa indah yang sungguh membuat Leva merasa aman. Leva tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu tertawa, tidak ada hal yang lucu pada keadaan mereka saat ini. Namun, kali ini, hanya kali ini saja, Leva merasa tidak terganggu dengan tawa janggal itu. Hal itu mampu membuat Leva merasa lebih baik, entah kenapa gadis itu merasa ia tidak sendirian, dan jika ia bersama Obi, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, baka? Cepat antarkan aku menuju gerbang timur!"

"Ahahaha, hai hai, Leva Hime-sama. Pegang erat-erat!"

"E-AAH!"

Tidak lama lagi sampai mereka akan saling bersilangan jalan dengan semua pemeran yang ada dalam kisah ini, namun yang pasti, tinggal beberapa waktu sebelum keadaan ini akan mencapai akhirnya. Baik maupun buruk.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

Hello guys! Bertemu lagi dengan Nakashima Aya yang berhasil menyelesaikan chapter keenam dari fanfiksi imoetz dari Obi kesatria jantan kita semua :'3

Aya tidak tahu yah mau menulis apa lagi, karena Aya selalu tidak bisa menulis AN. Soooo, saia hanya akan mengatakan terima kasih sekali lagi pada semua yang memberikan kontribusi pada fanfiksi abal ini.

Review, fave, and follow would 'ya?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7 – TOWARDS THE NEW FUTURE

 **Author's POV**

"Oy, Mitsuhide!" Zen berteriak seraya menarik kudanya agar berhenti berlari, memanggil nama Mitsuhide memunculkan perasaan aman dalam dirinya, walupun benak dipenuhi Shirayuki dan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, yang pasti bertemu salah satu orang kepercayaannya membawa ketenangan pada diri Zen. Pangeran muda itu tidak turun dari kudanya, tidak juga segera menjelaskan apapun pada Mitsuhide yang kini membuat ekspresi lucu mengenai bagaimana terkejutnya ia dengan kedatangan Zen.

"Z-Zen?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tim farmasi, mereka dalam bahaya." Kali ini Zen turun dari kudanya, ia membuka peta kasar kastil Wistal dan memperlihatkannya pada Mitsuhide. Sebuah garis berkelok-kelok berwarna hitam aneh terlukis di sepanjang peta. Zen terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa Leva masih sempat membuatkan prediksi rute musuh di keadaannya yang begitu panik.

 _'Well, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya nanti. Setelah semua ini selesai.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's **_**Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hime-sama, bertahanlah sebentar lagi, kita akan segera sampai." Ujar Obi seketika ia merasakan rengkuhan tangan Leva pada lehernya semakin mengendur seiring berjalannya waktu. Gadis itu pasti lelah, lelah dan khawatir dan ketakutan dengan semua hal yang terjadi beberapa jam terakhir ini. Obi sempat berpikir dalam benaknya, Leva pasti datang kemari untuk kunjungan menyenangkan sebagai perwakilan dari kastil Wistant. Dan seketika kunjungannya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk kala di saat yang tidak terduga ia harus ikut turun tangan pada perselisihan seperti saat ini. Itu bukanlah pengalaman yang baik untuk seorang tuan putri, walaupun sampai saat ini Obi masih tidak mampu percaya bahwa gadis aneh yang ia temui di Wistant, yang membantunya sampai ke kastil, yang dengan llihainya mampu melayangkan sebuah tendangan tepat pada perut seorang bandit tua, adalah seorang bangsawan–bahkan tuan putri kerajaan.

Obi tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Leva–bahkan sebuah gerakan mengangguk tidak mampu ia rasakan–sehingga pemuda itu memilih untuk mempercepat pace perjalanannya sebelum Leva benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh dari atas punggungnya. Obi tidak yakin gadis itu bisa selamat tanpa terluka sedikitpun jika ia terjatuh dari ketinggian luar biasa ini. Oh, bahkan Obi tidak berani membayangkannya–dalam mimpi sekalipun–jika hal yang ia pikirkan benar-benar terjadi.

' _Kurang beberapa meter lagi–jika aku tidak salah ahahaha…'_

Namun sepertinya dewi keberuntungan masih menaruh peruntungannya pada mereka berdua, dan kini keduanya telah mendarat di tanah, beberapa langkah kaki dari keramaian gerbang timur. Obi berjongkok dan secara otomatis Leva kembali mengangkat roknya beberapa centimeter dan turun dari punggung Obi. Sejenak Leva merasakan kedinginan, ia kehilangan rasa hangat dan nyaman yang terpancar dari punggung Obi. Spontan gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mungil yang bergetar hebat itu, hingga diri tidak menyadari seberapa hebat giginya bergemeletuk–saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

Ia mantabkan hatinya untuk menarik diri dan berjalan menuju gerbang, ia harus sampai di sana secepat mungkin. Namun tetap saja, sepertinya tekad saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mampu meminimalisir jarak antara dia dan gerbang besar berwarna hitam itu. Irisnya yang berwarna abu-abu pudar menatap nanar ke depan, apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Ia merasa mual, kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang, dan kedua kakinya seakan tidak mampu menopang beban tubuh. Apakah ini yang biasa orang katakan sebagai mabuk udara? Oh, sungguh bodoh bagi Leva untuk mempermasalahkan hal semacam itu di tengah situasi genting seperti ini.

"Hime-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?" Obi menahan diri untuk tidak menarik gadis itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang begitu ringkih, ia harus ekstra menekan hasrat dalam dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan kurang ajar.

"A-aku…baik-baik saja, oh tidak sebenarnya, aku berada dalam kondisi di antara baik dan tidak baik. Ini sungguh menggelikan." Leva mengeluarkan seringai kecut, seraya sekali lagi berdiri dengan jemari tangan kanan merayapi dinding bata di sisi sebelah kanan tubuh. Sekali lagi tubuhnya harus oleng–akibat efek terkejut dari perpindahan secara tiba-tiba ia yang berada di udara kembali ke tanah–untungnya, sang kesatria telah siap melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang sang gadis dan menariknya agar bisa berdiri dengan tegak.

"Sesekali, tidak ada salahnya untuk sekedar bergantung pada orang lain, Leva." Leva tidak menoleh, lebih tepatnya ia tidak berani, ia terlalu takut melihat perubahan ekspresi macam apa lagi yang akan tercetak pada wajah Obi, "Setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi sandaranmu, sehingga kapanpun kau akan jatuh, aku siap menopangmu kembali."

Leva terdiam. Kelopak matanya membuka dan menutup dalam interval waktu yang begitu cepat. Bibirnya bergetar seketika diri ingin mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat balasan namun benak tidak mengeluarkan perintah apapun pada bibir, sehingga hanya sebuah hal konyol yang mampu ia cetuskan.

"Memangnya kau bipolar? Memanggilku ' _Hime-sama'_ , lalu ' _Leva'_ , dan kembali lagi ke ' _Hime-sama_ '." Obi meringis seraya mengeluarkan kekehan yang selaras dengan nafasnya. Namun, walaupun Leva mengatakan hal seperti itu, toh ia tetap membiarkan lingkar pinggangnya didominasi Obi–bahkan Leva memegang pergelangan tangan sang pemuda yang mencekal pinggangnya–dan bersandar pada Obi seraya berusaha sedikit demi sedikit berjalan. Oh sungguh betapa malunya Leva saat ini, hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya adalah terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan di hadapan orang lain, apalagi yang statusnya lebih rendah daripada dirinya–walaupun semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan status sosial.

…

Suasananya begitu sepi, terlalu sepi sebenarnya untuk selera Leva. Apalagi dengan keadaan yang serba tidak menentu seperti ini, tidak wajar jika Leva tidak mendengar suara apapun dari sisi dalam tembok bata besar ini. Sejenak Leva berpikir bahwa ia yang menderita kesalahan indera pendengaran hingga ia sadar telinganya masih mampu mendengar suara langkah berat miliknya dan detak jantung seorang pemuda spesifik yang kini menjadi sandaran sementara bagi sang gadis. Oh, Leva yakin ia tidak tuli, Leva yakin sekali.

Obi menyadarinya. Tentu saja walaupun ia harus mengurusi bayi besar bodoh yang kini berada dalam jarak sentuhnya itu, Obi masih mampu memaksimalkan kelima fungsi inderanya. Mereka diawasi, dengan cukup intens jika boleh dikata. Namun sayangnya, Obi tidak yakin siapa yang mengawasi mereka, sisi kawan ataukah sisi lawan? Obi tidak akan terkejut menemukan beberapa mata-mata dari kedua sisi berada di sekitar gerbang kastil. Tuan Besar Yang Mulia Izana bukanlah pangeran bodoh yang bergerak tanpa strategi, tidak heran jika ia menempatkan satu atau dua mata-mata yang berbaur bersama gelapnya hutan malam.

"Siapa di sana?!" Leva berhenti bergerak, otomatis Obi menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mencari-cari asal suara.

"Kau berada di sisi _Chou_ atau tidak?" Keduanya tidak menjawab, tidak juga menemukan siapapun yang memberikan pertanyaan tersebut pada mereka. Leva terdiam, Obi juga terdiam. Bukan terdiam _speechless_ seperti yang kalian pikirkan, lebih tepatnya mereka tidak paham apa yang dikatakan suara misterius itu. _Chou_?

" _Chou_?" Leva mencicit, sejenak ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan dirinya keceplosan dan mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hening, tidak ada suara apapun yang mampu ditangkap indera pendengaran Leva selain detak jantung Obi dan nafas berat miliknya.

 _ **SYUUTT–**_

Tentu saja pihak yang lain tidak akan membiarkan pertanyaan itu tergantung begitu saja, bukan? Dan mereka memberi jawaban yang setimpal.

Sebuah anak panah dengan ujung runcing berwarna kemerahan, yang beberapa waktu lalu melesat dengan cepat dari sisi kegelapan hutan, menorehkan sebuah goresan pada pipi sang gadis, dan hampir saja menancap pada bahu Obi–jika saja pemuda itu tidak memiliki reflek cepat dan berusaha mengelak–dan meninggalkan sebuah luka kecil berlumur darah.

"P-Panah? S-Siapa?"

.

.

.

"Hime-sama! Lari!"

"H-Hah?" Leva memaksa kedua kakinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat, seharusnya ini menjadi salah satu bakat terpendamnya untuk lari dari marabahaya. Dan keadaannya yang sungguh menyedihkan saat ini, mau tidak mau harus ia abaikan dengan memacu kedua kakinya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Obi berlari tepat di sampingnya, tangan kanan masih setia merengkuh bagian belakang tubuh Leva dan memberikan perlindungan, khas seorang _gentleman_.

Obi sudah tidak melihat tanda-tanda datangnya anak panah lagi, namun sepertinya hal ini bisa memotivasi Leva untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat. Toh semakin cepat mereka mencapai gerbang, akan semakin baik. Dan Obi tidak mau buang-buang waktu di sini, ia juga ingin pergi ke sisi Tim Farmasi secepatnya. Bukan hanya Zen yang berhak khawatir, karena semenjak tadi Obi hanya mampu memendam emosi dalam hatinya itu agar tidak nampak sedikitpun. Tidak di hadapan tuannya, tidak di hadapan Leva.

"Gerbangnya!" Leva mendadak memekik kala ia mulai melihat gerbang tinggi kecoklatan dari kastil Wistal. Oh sungguh, Leva tidak pernah merasakan perasaan sesenang ini ketika melihat kastil bulukan itu. Ya, Leva jauh lebih menyukai kastil Wistant daripada kastil ini. Mendadak Leva merindukan Yang Mulia di sana, yang selalu memarahinya jika ia ketahuan kabur dari kastil dan main-main ke kota–seperti ketika ia bertemu Obi.

Sialnya, sampai di depan gerbang kastil, yang mereka temui malah dua orang penjaga menyilangkan tombaknya di depan gerbang. Oh, sungguh tidak tahukah mereka siapa yang berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang?

Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu. Toh yang terlihat hanyalah seorang gadis kotor dengan gaun setengah sobek dan seorang pemuda aneh yang terlihat mencurigakan. Seperti Obi tidak pernah main-main ke sisi kastil sebelah sini ya, dia tidak terlalu dikenal di daerah sini.

"Permisi, aku harus masuk." Leva menahan diri untuk tidak berdehem dan langsung menyemprot kedua penjaga muda itu dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Dan atas dasar apa kami harus memperbolehkanmu masuk, gadis desa?"

"G-Gadis desa?! B-Beraninya ka–" Leva sudah pasti akan mencakar pemuda kasar itu jika Obi tidak menghentikannya.

" _My apologize_ , tapi sangat tidak wajar jika kalian tidak memperbolehkan kami masuk." Obi mengambil tanda pengenalnya dengan agak susah payah, dan menunjukkannya pada kedua penjaga gerbang tersebut. Sejenak mereka menyipitkan mata untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana, kegelapan sungguh mampu membutakan netra keduanya. Setelah membaca tulisan yang tertera pada logam mahal khas Wistal tersebut, rasa bersalah langsung menjalari mereka. _Obi, pengantar pesan pribadi Pangeran Zen Wisteria._

"O-Obi-dono! Maafkan kami atas kekurang-ajarannya. Izana-sama meminta kami untuk tidak membukakan gerbangnya apapun yang terjadi." Salah seorang penjaga yang lebih tinggi berbicara, seraya penjaga gerbang yang satunya mulai mengangkat pintu besar tersebut.

Obi mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan tawa, di sisi lain Leva sudah memutar matanya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengenali Obi–walaupun dari tanda pengenalnya–dan malah bersikap sekurang ajar itu pada Leva? Bagaimanapun juga, Leva merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

Segera setelah gerbang tersebut terbuka secara penuh, Obi kembali melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Leva dan menuntunnya masuk, sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak, "Oh, asal kalian tahu, nona muda ini adalah Tuan Putri Levanthine Wisteria."

"Eh? E-EEEEHH? MATI KITA! HABIS SUDAH KARIR KITA DI KASTIL WISTAL!" Bolehkan Leva menertawakan mereka sekarang? Toh sebenarnya bukan salah mereka pula untuk tidak mengenali Leva yang kucel dan bau tanah.

Di sisi lain, di balik gelapnya hutan, seorang pria tengah bersembunyi dan mengintai, menanti waktu yang tepat untuk mulai memberikan sinyal pada kawan-kawannya.

"Meh, jadi mereka ada di sisi bangsawan busuk itu ya."

.

.

.

Izana masih saja tidak mampu duduk dengan tenang.

Batinnya amat sangat bergejolak, dan ia tidak bisa memungkirinya. Bukan berarti Izana bersikap pesimis atau apa, hanya saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi di sekitarnya. Entah apapun itu, namun batin Izana berkata bahwa adik-adiknya dalam bahaya. Prediksi Leva bisa dibilang memang seringkali akurat, namun tetap saja gadis itu bukanlah dewa, ia tetap manusia dan kesalahan apapun bisa saja terjadi. Dan kali ini, Izana yakin ada sesuatu yang salah.

 _ **Drapp–Drapp–**_

 _ **BRAKK–**_

Mendengar suara pintu menara yang dibuka dengan begitu keras menyebabkan Yang Mulia Kanjeng Ndoro Panembahan Izana Wisteria menelengkan kepalanya–agak terkejut melihat Leva berdiri di sana dengan nafas yang terlihat begitu berat.

"Izana-sama!" Leva masih memaksakan diri, dan berlari menuju Izana yang menghadap sisi luar benteng kastil.

"L-Leva? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mana Zen?" Oh, dasar pangeran diam-diam brocon. Hal pertama yang ditanyakan langsung tentang sang dedek imoet.

"Z-Zen…Huft….Hah…Hah…" Obi berjalan mendekat, melihat sang tuan putri sepertinya kesusahan untuk bernafas apalagi untuk berkata-kata. Pemuda itu menyentuh sejenak pundak Leva yang naik turun tidak menentu sebelum memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Zen-sama saat ini sedang memimpin sekelompok batalyon besar untuk bergabung dengan tim farmasi yang ada di sisi sungai. Kami tidak tahu apakah Zen-sama akan berhasil menyelamatkan tim farmasi sebelum terlambat atau akan terjadi baku hantam dengan musuh di sana. Yang pasti, Zen-sama meminta saya dan Hime-sama untuk mengatakan pada Anda jika musuh sudah dekat. Dan sebaiknya Anda siap dengan kemungkinan terburuknya."

Izana tahu ada yang salah. Dan tanpa perlu siapapun memberitahunya, Izana sudah paham situasinya. Yang pasti tim farmasi dalam bahaya, dan musuh akan menyerang dari sisi bagian ini. Ha. Boleh juga strateginya. Izana tidak menunggu apapun lagi, bahkan sekedar menanyakan apakah Leva baik-baik saja tidak ia lakukan. Pangeran Izana segera beranjak turun dari menara dan mulai mempersiapkan pasukannya, tidak boleh ada waktu yang terbuang.

Leva merasa sakit, bukan dalam hal fisik. Namun psikisnya terasa luar biasa sakit. Ia merasa bodoh, ia merasa tidak berguna, bahkan ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Izana di saat genting seperti ini. Padahal ia mengakui dirinya bukanlah gadis yang lemah, seharusnya ia tidak selemah ini, ia biasa latihan fisik dengan Zen, ia terbiasa berlari dan melarikan diri dari penjaga saat di kastil Wistant. Seharusnya, hal yang seperti ini saja mampu ia bendung. Lalu kenapa, kenapa ia malah duduk menatap lantai batu menara tanpa mampu melakukan apapun? Apa memang mentalnya selemah ini? Selama ini ia pikir ia adalah tipe gadis yang _fearless_ , toh melewati beberapa bandit kota tanpa rasa takut adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

Namun, ini…Leva bahkan tidak bisa menuangkan apapun yang dirasakannya saat ini dalam curahan kata-kata.

"Hime-sama, bukan, Leva." Leva menoleh, mendapati dirinya kini menatap lurus pada iris tembaga seorang Obi. Leva ingin menghindari tatapannya, namun entah kenapa dirinya merasa terbius dengan bagaimana kedua netra Obi menambatkan diri dan mengunci tatapannya. Yang bisa Leva lakukan hanya menggigit bibirnya seraya menahan air mata yang entah bagaimana kini mulai menetes.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi harus kukatakan padamu. Kau lemah. Jauh lebih lemah dari Shirayuki. Kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain, kau tidak mau prediksimu salah, kau tidak ingin apa yang seharusnya ada dalam genggamanmu pergi dan tidak mampu kau gapai lagi." Leva terkesiap, kenapa…Obi membandingkannya dengan Shirayuki? Ini…ini bukan berarti Leva ingin menjadi sosok yang lemah. Ia seharusnya lebih baik daripada ini. Seharusnya Leva jauh lebih baik…

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bangkit. Rakyatmu membutuhkanmu. Dan jika kau tidak bangkit saat ini, lalu kapan lagi? Kau bisa melakukannya, Leva. Setidaknya jika kau tidak yakin, bergantunglah pada orang lain di sekitarmu. Bergantunglah padaku." Obi tersenyum, sekali lagi, senyum yang membuat Leva merasa nyaman dan tenang. Tidak pernah ada sekalipun yang mengatakan bahwa ia lemah. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mengatakan padanya untuk bergantung pada orang lain. Karena selama ini–sejak ia masih kanak-kanak–Leva selalu dituntut untuk bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

Obi mengulurkan tangannya, senyum masih terlukis di bibir. Dan Leva tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Meraih tangan yang kini terulur di hadapannya adalah hal yang benar.

Oh, dan jangan lupa menyeka air mata menyedihkan itu dari wajahnya. Leva sangat-sangat benci terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Dan pemuda di hadapannya ini sudah cukup melihat terlalu banyak sisi lemah Leva yang bahkan tidak pernah dilihat orang lain.

Walaupun Leva belum tahu, bahwa Obi sudah pernah melihatnya menangis, kala itu.

.

.

.

Derap kaki Leva yang berlari menuruni tangga terdengar hingga keberadaan Pangeran Izana saat ini. Pria muda itu menoleh dan mendapati salah satu kerabatnya kini berdiri di ambang pintu menara dengan senyum penuh percaya diri di bibirnya. Mau tidak mau Izana ikut tersenyum, entah apapun yang sudah terjadi di atas sana tadi, kini adik perempuannya mendapatkan kembali rasa percaya dirinya–yang terkadang terlampau besar itu. Walaupun Izana merasa aneh karena tidak mampu mendapati anjing kesayangan Zen (baca: Obi) dimanapun matanya mencari.

"Bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang akan kita hadapi saat ini, Levanthine Wisteria?"

"Tentu, Yang Mulia." Leva beranjak mengambil sebuah perkamen kosong dan pena tanpa tinta di sudut menara sebelum kembali berlari keluar dan pergi menuju Izana yang kini berada di sisi bagian atas dinding tinggi benteng kastil. Leva mengangkat roknya yang sudah terkoyak di sana-sini sebelum duduk menekuk lutut dan menggambar beberapa hal yang tidak Izana mengerti.

Leva menggambar beberapa pepohonan, sebuah lajur panjang sungai, dan beberapa bentuk perkemahan. Di sisi paling pojok perkamen ia gambarkan bentuk benteng kastil. Sepertinya sekarang Izana paham apa yang digambarkan gadis itu. Peta kasar untuk keadaan mereka saat ini.

Leva mulai menjelaskan keadaan mereka dari awal berangkat, kembalinya Obi dari camp musuh yang berada jauh di sisi lain hutan (yang kosong dan tanpa nyawa), hingga kemungkinan terancamnya posisi tim farmasi.

"…dan kemungkinan besar, mereka tidak akan mencoba memedulikan pasukan kita yang ada di sisi hutan utara. Mereka akan memfokuskan diri untuk menyerang dari sisi timur, tempat kita berdiri sekarang." Kedua netra pangeran Izana menyipit dan genggaman tangannya mengerat. Dia sudah bisa mengira hal ini akan terjadi, namun jika situasinya seperti ini, sudah pasti Zen akan menceburkan diri ke medan perang hanya untuk menyelamatkan tim farmasi, dan Shirayuki.

Leva tidak mau repot-repot melirik reaksi Izana saat mendengarkan penjelasannya, lebih tepatnya ia takut melihat ekspresinya pangeran pertama Clarines itu saat ini. Leva masih ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika terjadi sesuatu pada Zen dan Leva tidak melaporkannya segera–karena Leva pikir anak lelaki yang dekat dengan Zen itu bukanlah ancaman–ia sangat ingat bagaimana murkanya Izana pada siapapun yang terlibat, termasuk pada Zen dan Leva. Karena itulah, Leva tidak mau menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya barang sedikitpun.

"Leva," nada suara dingin yang berasal dari satu-satunya eksistensi lelaki di sana menyebabkan Leva menahan nafas, "masuklah ke dalam menara, dan tunggu di sana."

"E-Eh? T-Tapi…"

" ."

"T-Tunggu! Onii-sama! Aku tidak mungkin bersembunyi seperti itu."

"Ini perintah."

"T-Tapi–"

 _ **SYUUTT–JLEBB–**_

Sebuah anak panah. Hitam dan menakutkan. Mendarat tepat di bawah kaki Izana, di hadapan Leva yang masih terduduk lemas. Keduanya sontak menoleh pada arah anak panah berasal, dan di sana mereka melihatnya, jajaran cavalier dan prajurit berzirah lengkap dengan persenjataannya. Di belakang mereka, kobaran api menyala hebat bagaikan memberi jejak perjalanan para pengkhianat.

"Mereka…datang…"

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

Halo /ditabok/

Jadi, Aya ingin meminta maaf karena memakan waktu begitu lama untuk mengupdate fanfiksi ini. Entah kenapa beberap abulan terakhir RL sedang hectic sekali dan Aya tidak bisa membagi waktu antara aktivitas sehari-hari dan aktivitas dunia maya sebagai author, jadi Aya benar-benar meminta maaf atas keterlambatan yang luar biasa ini /bungkuk badan/

Sebagai gantinya, Aya akan langsung post dua chapter hari ini, semoga kalian suka :)

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8 – UNCONDITIONALLY

 **Author's POV**

"Jadi, siapa kau, dan apa yang kau inginkan dari kami, heh?" Obi menarik pisau kecilnya lebih mendekati leher pria berjubah itu. Orang yang sama dengan yang mencegat ia dan Leva beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan memberinya pertanyaan aneh mengenai _Chou_ atau apapun itu. "Kau pikir aku akan mengatakannya padamu? Hahahahaha."

Oh sungguh, Obi ingin membungkam pemuda itu sekarang juga, jika saja ia tidak ingat Tuannya tidak akan senang jika ia membunuh orang sembarangan tanpa tuduhan apapun.

"Oh ya? Kau pikir aku hanya mengancam?" Obi menggoreskan logam dingin itu pada permukaan kulit pria yang kini dalam genggamannya. Ia tidak mampu melihatnya dalam gelapnya sinar rembulan malam ini, namun ia yakin darah segar mengucur dari luka itu.

"Sudah terlambat, Tuan. Kau dan nona kecilmu itu tidak akan selamat. Mereka sudah datang, Tuan. Mereka yang berada dalam naungan _Chou_." Di saat yang sama, Obi mampu menangkap kobaran api yang kini menjalar cepat dan semakin cepat mendekatinya.

 _'Leva!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's **_**Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapkan kudaku sekarang juga!"

"Siap, Yang Mulia!"

Leva masih diam membeku, kedua netranya menatap lenguh pada kobaran api nan jauh di sana–yang semakin detik berjalan semakin dekat pula api menjalar–dan pada barisan panjang _cavalier_ serta prajurit tanpa kuda yang kini berjalan serentak mendekati kastil. Perlahan namun pasti, pasukan tersebut akan segera mencapai kastil. Leva tidak tahu bahwa menyaksikan pasukan musuh sebanyak ini akan membuat kedua kakinya kehilangan fungsi untuk menopang tubuh.

Izana sudah beranjak pergi bersama dengan beberapa prajurit yang sedari tadi berada di sisinya, meninggalkan Leva yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Izana tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi pada Leva, karena perintahnya pada gadis itu tetap sama, pergi menuju menara dan lihat dengan baik para pria jantan ini bertarung. Menurut Izana, seorang gadis–terutama seseorang yang menyandang gelar Tuan Putri–tidak boleh menyentuh senjata dan pergi berperang sedikitpun, walaupun Kiki adalah sebuah pengecualian khusus. Dia dan pedang adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, dan akan sangat disayangkan untuk seseorang dengan _skill_ sehebat itu jika harus disibukkan dengan pesta dansa dan upacara minum teh khas bangsawan.

Suasana di bawah menara begitu kacau ketika Izana sampai, semua prajurit terlihat berlarian ke sana kemari, tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka bahwa satu batalyon besar musuh akan mengarah kemari. Toh sebagian besar prajurit istana dibawa menuju hutan utara atas komando Pangeran Zen. Dan di sinilah mereka, harus melawan pasukan sebesar itu dengan anggota seminim ini. Setidaknya ini adalah pertarungan di rumah sendiri, dan mereka bisa sedikit merasa tenang karenanya.

Izana menaiki kudanya segera setelah ia siap, batinnya tidak tenang, toh keluarga kerajaan Wisteria sangat jarang melakukan perang besar dengan pihak lain. Walaupun semua pangeran Clarines dididik untuk mampu memegang senjata dengan cukup baik, dan Izana yakin tidak ada satupun prajurit di sini yang mampu mengalahkannya dalam duel satu lawan satu. Namun, melihat banyaknya pasukan pemberontak yang kini berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya mampu membuatnya berpikiran pesimis.

' _Apakah mereka sudah mengalahkan Zen sehingga mereka berhasil sampai kemari?'_

"PANGERAN PERTAMA CLARINES, IZANA WISTERIA, KAMI KATAKAN PADAMU UNTUK MENYERAHKAN DIRI SEKARANG JUGA DAN MEMBUKA PINTU KASTIL. ATAU KAMI AKAN MEMILIH MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN."

Izana tidak mengatakan apapun, atau merespon barang sebuah deheman. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Bahkan mereka mengancamnya tanpa menggunakan kalimat formal, sepertinya pasukan besar di hadapannya ini benar-benar siap berperang dengan kerajaan Clarines. Lagipula darimana juga mereka mendapat pasukan sebesar itu?

"Izana-oniisama!" Izana menoleh dan mendapati Leva berteriak padanya dari sisi atas benteng, tepat di tempat para pemanah. Izana terkejut gadis itu masih mampu berteriak sekeras itu dan menjaga dirinya agar tidak semakin rapuh, "B-Biarkan aku memandu pasukan pemanah! O-Onegaishimasu!"

Senyum setengah seringai lolos pada bibir sang pangeran dan mengendurkan sedikit kekakuan dalam dirinya, jika gadis selemah Leva masih bisa berpikir jernih dan berjalan ke depan. Maka Izana akan bisa jauh lebih baik dari itu. "Lakukan sesukamu." Izana berujar seraya menarik kudanya agar berjalan mendekati pintu kastil.

Jika para pemberontak itu ingin dibukakan pintu kastil, maka mereka harus mau menerima resikonya.

Leva berlari menjauhi sisi samping dinding benteng dan memposisikan dirinya di posisi tertinggi benteng–dekat dengan para pemanah–mulai mengobservasi pasukan musuh dan mengira-ngira strategi apa yang akan mereka pakai.

"H-Hime-sama! Turunlah! Tempat itu terlalu terlihat musuh!"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, aku tidak menuruti perintah dari seseorang dengan strata lebih rendah daripada diriku." Oh, sungguh bukan maksud Leva untuk mengatakan hal sekejam itu. Hanya saja jika ia mengatakan dengan bahasa yang lebih lembut, ia yakin para prajurit itu akan menyeretnya turun sekarang juga. Bahkan sebelum ia selesai memperkirakan segala hal. Terkadang hal inilah yang membuat orang lain tidak suka dengan gadis itu, sikapnya yang angkuh, terlalu percaya diri dan bermulut kasar. Sebuah kombinasi yang pas dengan stratanya yang berada pada tingkat tertinggi kebangsawanan–anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Kedua netra kacanya menatap intens pada jajaran hutan lebat beberapa kaki di bawahnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas _frontliner_ dari pasukan musuh walaupun tanpa bantuan sinar rembulan maupun obor dari pasukan musuh. Pada barisan depan sendiri, beberapa prajurit rendahan yang membawa perisai (Leva tidak akan terkejut jika mereka hanyalah budak yang dipaksa untuk ikut dalam perang konyol ini) dengan di _support_ pasukan _cavalier_ tepat di belakangnya. Leva juga menyadari beberapa unit pemanah yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berpisah dari batalyon dan menyebar di beberapa titik yang cukup strategis untuk menembak ke sisi benteng pemanah Clarines. Heh, boleh juga strategi mereka.

Gadis itu terlalu sibuk memainkan isi otaknya dengan segala informasi yang kini mampu ia serap dengan pemikiran yang jernih, hingga ia bahkan tidak menyadari satu eksistensi kecil di sudut hutan, membawa sebuah panah besar. Sepertinya ia bukan sekedar pemanah biasa, ia adalah seorang _sniper_. Pikirannya tersita untuk hal lain hingga seketika ia sadar, sebuah objek tajam telah berada beberapa meter dekatnya dengan ulu hati sang gadis.

Sebuah anak panah. Sama seperti yang beberapa waktu lalu mendarat di bawah kaki Izana. Anak panah hitam yang tipis dan tajam menakutkan.

 _ **SYUUTT–**_

 _ **TRANGG!**_

"Hampir saja," Leva hampir saja siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk jika ia mampu menghindari panah itu–kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di dekat kaki para pemanah Clarines–jika saja tidak ada oknum lain yang ikut campur dan menangkis cepat anak panah itu.

"AH, Obi! Darimana saja kau?"

"Sungguh…baru beberapa menit saya meninggalkan Anda, dan lihat apa yang bisa saja terjadi, Hime-sama."

" _Well_ , maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Sekali lagi, Leva melirik singkat pada kegelapan hutan, sebelum bibirnya membentuk kurva ke atas.

"Setidaknya, kini aku yakin kita tidak akan kalah dari pasukan konyol itu." Dan gadis itu melompat turun, bersiap memberikan komando pada para pemanah. Meninggalkan Obi yang menelengkan kepalanya, otaknya tidak akan pernah mampu mencapai kejeniusan Leva dan segala hal yang ada dalam benak gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Izana-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hmph, mereka ingin dibukakan pintu? Maka mereka siap menerima sambutan dari kita." Izana memacu kudanya agar berjalan ke _frontline_ pasukan Clarines yang kini telah berbaris di sisi dalam kastil. Ia memberi kode pada para penjaga gerbang untuk menarik pintu berat tersebut agar terbuka. Izana perlu melihat wajah-wajah manusia yang berusaha menggulingkan kekuasaannya.

Suara mengerik akibat gesekan logam berat terdengar menyesakkan di telinga kedua belah pihak, baik pihak Clarines maupun pihak pengkhianat. Izana duduk dengan perasaan gelisah dalam hatinya, ia tidak tahu seberapa besar koloni pasukan musuh; dan ia tahu seberapa kecil pasukannya sekarang. Bukan tidak mungkin pasukan musuh berhasil menembus pertahanan kastil–dan mungkin saja mendudukinya–hingga bala bantuan dari Wistant tiba. Setidaknya Izana masih memiliki kepercayaan diri pada kemampuannya, dan pada pasukan besar yang saat ini dibawa adiknya entah kemana. Namun, melihat kondisi pasukan musuh yang masih segar dan hanya kelelahan mewujudkan pemikiran positif bahwa mereka belum bertemu pasukan hutan utara. Yah, mereka tidak bisa begitu saja meremehkan adiknya, terutama jika sudah menyangkut masalah Shirayuki.

"IZANA WISTERIA! SERAHKAN DIRIMU SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAMI AKAN MENGGUNAKAN KEKERASAN!"

Izana mendengus–setengah kesal setengah meremehkan–mau berapa kali lagi mereka mengatakan hal ini? Mereka pikir Izana takut dengan ancaman model tempe seperti itu? Salah satu _cavalier_ terlihat berjalan maju, membelah kerumunan massa di sisi lain gerbang, sepertinya ia adalah komandan dari pasukan menggelikan ini. Masih begitu muda dan segar, sang komandan mengenakan baju zirah perak mahal dan membawa sebilah pedang. Izana menatap wajah musuhnya dan membentuk kurva; sekali lagi ke atas.

 _Sekarang Izana tahu siapa biang di balik semua ini. Winscott._

"Jadi…apa maumu, Pangeran Winscott?" Izana bersua, sengaja mengeluarkan nada mengejek sehingga pemuda anak-bawang di hadapannya ini dapat dengan mudah tersulut amarahnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Tuan Izana–" bahkan ia tidak repot-repot memanggil Izana dengan sebutan pangeran, dan tentunya Izana tidak mau repot-repot pula mengingat nama depan anak kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, heh? Ingin mempermalukan nama keluargamu yang sudah buruk itu?"

Winscott mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, ia tidak tahu bahwa serangan verbal Izana mampu membuatnya sebegini emosi, "S-SIALAN KAU WISTERIA!"

Secara sepihak Winscott menarik pedangnya dan memacu kuda langsung menyerang Izana yang telah siap, amarahnya begitu memuncak, tidak pernah ia pikir bahwa Pangeran Izana yang elegan itu adalah sosok iblis berbalut sayap malaikat. Baju zirahnya yang tebal menyebabkan ayunan pedangnya yang memang buruk menjadi semakin buruk, hingga Izana tidak perlu repot-repot menarik pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan Winscott. Elakan sederhana bahkan mampu membuat pemuda Winscott itu oleng dari kedudukannya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, WISTERIA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DAN MENGEMBALIKAN MARTABAT KELUARGAKU!" Pedang diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan kudanya dipacu semakin cepat, Izana sudah bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya–dengan pasukan dari kedua belah pihak yang hanya terdiam membiarkan kedua komandannya saling bertarung–ketika sebuah anak panah melesat menembus kulit kuda kecoklatan milik Winscott; menyebabkan sang empunya terjungkal ke belakang dan jatuh dari kudanya.

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuh Yang Mulia Izana dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu."

Di sana. Di atas benteng, di sisi paling pinggir dan paling atas. Levanthine Wisteria tengah menggenggam erat sebuah busur, dengan tangan kiri menyiagakan anak panah kedua. Helaian merah muda pucatnya yang lepek karena keringat terlihat tertiup angin–hingga hampir menutupi wajah ayunya yang kotor dan kumal. Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda bermata kucing tengah bersiul dengan bahagia tanpa dosa.

Dengan segera, _archer_ dari pihak pemberontak menyiagakan diri dan mulai membidik sasaran; seorang gadis bodoh yang berani melukai Tuan mereka dengan anak panah dan busur tua yang sudah usang. Izana menatap Leva, berpikir betapa gilanya gadis itu menunjukkan diri dan menyulut amarah pasukan bar-bar ini. Sedangkan Leva, meskipun gesture wajah terlihat tenang dalam hati ia sungguh ingin melompat turun saat ini saja. Untungnya Obi ada di dekatnya, kehadirannya mampu menurunkan tensi ruang jantung Leva yang begitu tinggi saat ini. Tapi Leva tidaklah bodoh, dan seharusnya mereka semua tahu itu. Bukan tanpa alasan Leva membuat peruntungan untuk memanah pimpinan pemberontak itu dengan skill memanahnya yang abal-abal, bukan tanpa alasan Leva memancing amarah pasukan pemberontak untuk memandangnya. Leva tahu apa yang ia lakukan, dan gadis itu akan terus melakukannya.

 _Karena Leva tahu, dia ditakdirkan menjadi seorang antagonis; bukan villain–hanya antagonis._

"Kenapa kalian ragu-ragu? Tembak saja. Tidak ada gunanya kalian menembakku."

"Leva, hentikan." Izana tahu Leva tidak bodoh. Bodoh adalah kata yang sangat jauh dari seorang Levanthine Wisteria, gadis itu boleh saja ceroboh dan mudah gegabah, tapi tidak bodoh. Karena itulah, Izana tidak paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Leva sekarang. Menyulut amarah musuh bukanlah hal yang harus dilakukan dalam sebuah perang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tidak menembakku sekarang? Takut?"

"Levanthine Wisteria. Hentikan Ocehanmu."

"Pengecut." Leva menaikkan alisnya dan mengeluarkan seringai meremehkan. Bahkan kini, Obi yang tadinya cekikikan bahagia mulai kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya dan mempertanyakan kewarasan tuan putri di sandingnya ini. Bukan berarti Obi tidak percaya diri bisa menangkis panah itu, namun tidak lucu 'kan jika nanti satu atau dua panah menembus penglihatannya dan berhasil mengenai sang nona muda?

"LEVA, HENTIKAN SEKA–" Suara Izana terpotong akibat lesatan cepat sebuah anak panah panjang dan tajam yang melesat ke sisi tertinggi benteng, meleset memang, namun bukan berarti yang selanjutnya akan sama dan serupa. Bukan tidak mungkin panah selanjutnya mampu mengenai sang gadis.

Tangan-tangan bergetar para pemanah sisi Winscott kini mulai mendawai pada busur panah, melayangkan satu persatu anak panah yang tentunya dapat ditangkis oleh Obi. Obi merasa musuhnya ini bodoh, kenapa mereka menyerang satu persatu? Bukanlah kemungkinan Leva terkena panah lebih besar jika mereka menyerang secara bersamaan?

" _ **Berhenti.**_ " Sebuah suara menginterupsi para pemanah itu melecutkan busurnya. Seorang pria, hitam dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, terbalut pakaian serba hitam bahkan memakai topeng aneh yang berwarna hitam. Topengnya terlihat retak di sisi bawah sebelah kiri. Pria itu berjalan membelah kerumunan dan berdiri bersanding dengan sang bangsawan Winscott. "Yang harus kalian bidik adalah sang pangeran istana, bukan gadis bodoh yang mencoba terlihat seperti pahlawan."

Leva tertohok. Dia? Bodoh? Dan…mencoba terlihat seperti pahlawan?

Dengan segera gadis itu menoleh cepat pada Obi dan melihat buku-buku jari pria itu terkepal keras, seakan menahan sebuah emosi yang sudah begitu lama ia pendam.

"Obi? Kenapa? Tung–OBI?!" Obi melompat turun jauh ke bawah tanpa memedulikan teriakan Leva, segera ia layangkan sebuah tendangan pada pria hitam itu. Dan sialnya, pria itu berhasil mengelak.

"Yo, lama tidak berjumpa."

Obi kembali melancarkan serangan fisik seperti yang ia lakukan ketika pertama kali bertemu pria aneh ini di tengah hutan, perbedaannya, saat ini tidak ada asap yang bisa membuyarkan fokusnya–alih-alih hingga membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran–sehingga Obi mampu fokus penuh menyerang pria itu dan membuka topeng bodoh yang meliputi wajahnya. Sungguh, Obi ingin menonjok pria itu tepat di wajahnya yang tanpa topeng itu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu." Pria itu terus mengelak, tanpa sekalipun balas menyerang Obi. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku punya cukup banyak waktu untuk meladenimu."

Kali ini Obi tidak akan menyerah, apalagi di hadapan begitu banyak orang seperti ini, Obi tidak akan mau kalah. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan berkelahi-tangan-kosong miliknya, meski ia tidak tahu seberapa kuat musuh yang kini ia hadapi. Obi mulai menendang kaki pria itu, menyebabkannya sedikit tidak seimbang, segera Obi memutar tubuhnya dan menendang perut pria itu–disambut dengan sang pria yang terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang. Merasa bahwa Obi adalah ancaman, pria berjubah hitam itu mulai menyerang Obi, melancarkan satu persatu serangan fisik yang tentunya dengan mudah mampu Obi hindari. Reflektivitas Obi lebih baik daripada kekuatan serangannya, sehingga menghindar adalah hal yang mudah untuk Obi.

 _ **Drapp–Drapp–Drapp–**_

"S-S-SERANGAANN! SERANGAN DARI SISI BELAKANG!" seorang prajurit terlihat berlari dengan kudanya, menginformasikan bahwa sisi belakang pasukan tengah dalam posisi diserang. Melihat hal itu, sebuah seringai hinggap di bibir Leva, seraya sebuah gumaman lolos, "Sangat tepat waktu, Zen Wisteria."

Tepat dengan terbitnya matahari di ufuk timur, pasukan Clarines telah dipastikan memenangkan taruhan ini.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

YAHOO! (dot com) –oke saya receh.

Well, as always saya tidak akan banyak bacodh karena saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa~ Mungkin chapter ini agak lebih pendek daripada chapter lainnya yah wkw, maafkan huhuu, tapi kalo ini gak diputus disini nantinya ribetz untuk chapter depan :'''

Okeylaah semoga chapter ini mampu memuaskan hasrat reader sekalian :3

Thank you karena sudah meluangkan waktu berkontribusi untuk karya abal ini /ketjup

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 9 – AFTERALL

 **Author's POV**

 _"O-Oy, L-L-Leva–"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Zen?" Leva, 9 tahun, mendongak ke atas dan melihat Zen tengah gemetaran di atas sebuah dahan pohon. Gadis itu mengedipkan irisnya beberapa kali seraya memroses apa yang tengah terjadi._

" _Kau tidak bisa turun?" Leva bertanya, secara acak, tanpa tahu bahwa pernyataannya adalah fakta yang ada. Zen, 10 tahun, dengan sangat sangat menahan malu menganggukkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya sudah sangat pucat saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa keisengannya memanjat pohon akan berbuah pada sebuah petaka memalukan._

" _Oh…ganbatte!" dengan masih memeluk erat buku di dada, Leva kecil berjalan menjauhi Zen dan atraksi anehnya, ia tidak peduli. Oh, rasanya Zen ingin mengumpat dengan keras saat ini juga._

" _T–Tunggu! LEVA! L-LEVAA!"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Zen?" Zen menoleh dan mendapati Izana berada beberapa meter di belakangnya._

" _A-Aniue, bantu aku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's** _ **Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Drapp–Drapp–Drapp–**_

"S-S-SERANGAANN! SERANGAN DARI SISI BELAKANG!" seorang prajurit terlihat berlari dengan kudanya, menginformasikan bahwa sisi belakang pasukan tengah dalam posisi diserang. Melihat hal itu, sebuah seringai hinggap di bibir Leva, seraya sebuah gumaman lolos, "Sangat tepat waktu, Zen Wisteria."

Leva berlari turun dari tempatnya sekarang, kedua kaki kecilnya memacu cepat agar segera sampai di sisi Pangeran Izana. Tanpa sadar ia lupa meletakkan busur dan anak panah yang tadinya ia pakai untuk menakut-nakuti musuh, sehingga bunyi 'klak-klak' yang agak aneh terus terdengar sembari diri berlari menuruni benteng. Nafasnya terengah-engah seketika ia mencapai depan gerbang, Izana meliriknya–walaupun masih saja dengan muka datar–tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun, melihat Leva yang sepertinya sudah begitu kesusahan menarik nafas (apalagi untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata), akhirnya Izana menyerah dan menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Apakah itu Zen?" ekor mata melirik tipis pada individu bersurai pucat di sisi sebelah kiri kudanya, gesture berupa anggukan tertangkap indera penglihatan dan Izana tersenyum–entah senyum lega atau senyum kemenangan, Leva tidak tahu. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, Tuan Putri?"

Leva mendengus sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Izana, "Memangnya apa lagi yang perlu kita lakukan? Mereka sudah terkepung dan tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun."

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga pasukan Zen mampu menembus pertahanan musuh dan bergabung dengan pasukan Clarines yang berada di sisi dalam benteng kastil, terutama setelah Obi mendengar bahwa tuannya sudah datang sehingga ia bisa menggila dengan bebas. Pasukan militer musuh yang sudah kehilangan koordinasi dan arah hanya mampu panik tanpa melakukan apapun–bahkan sekedar untuk melindungi diri saja mereka kesusahan. Rasa saling tidak percaya antar personil menyebabkan mereka jatuh pada kehancurannya sendiri, itulah kesalahan membentuk pasukan dari budak-budak dan _mercenary_ yang tidak memiliki rasa percaya. Tidak sampai satu jam dan pasukan musuh sudah mulai berhamburan, berlari dan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dengan permasalahan internal kerajaan ini; mungkin jika bisa mereka akan kabur ke negeri tetangga.

"Aniue, saya kembali." Izana melirik adiknya yang kini berada di hadapannya, wajah datarnya tidak menyiratkan emosi apapun walaupun dalam hati ia merasakan kelegaan luar biasa melihat Zen tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Hmm… Bergabunglah dengan Leva."

"Baik, Aniue."

Zen memacu kudanya disusul dengan Mitsuhide yang menurunkan Shirayuki; lalu segera kembali menuju frontline untuk membantu Kiki menyelesaikan prajurit yang masih tersisa. Shirayuki berjalan mendekati Zen, berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang sang pangeran dalam sebuah pelukan–setidaknya tidak sekarang–sembari diri memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Shirayuki sadar, ini tidak lebih menakutkan daripada kejadian di Tanbarun, setidaknya ia diselamatkan sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Shirayuki-san," Shirayuki menoleh, mendapati helaian merah muda pucat penuh tanah kotor kini menatapnya dengan senyuman simpul, "Kau baik-baik saja. Syukurlah."

"Hime-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" Leva terkejut, kenapa gadis ini menanyakan keadaannya? Leva hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " _Yokatta_."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Zen!" Shirayuki berlari mendekati Zen yang kini tengah turun dari kudanya, mereka membicarakan entah sesuatu yang tidak Leva dengar (dan Leva memang memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan privasi mereka), hingga Zen menepuk perlahan pundak Shirayuki sebelum berjalan ke arah Leva.

"Aku terkejut kau masih hidup, Wisteria." Zen mendengus, kapan gadis ini memiliki sisi imut sebagai seorang adik?

"Haha lucu sekali, kau juga seorang Wisteria." Setidaknya kini, mereka berdua sama-sama menahan diri untuk tidak mendebat satu sama lain karena paham situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi. Toh keduanya sendiri sebenarnya dalam hati saling memendam rasa syukur ketika melihat satu sama lain ternyata dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, bagaimanapun mereka tetap saudara serumah sedarah. Zen kembali membelakangi Leva dan berbicara dengan Shirayuki, sehingga Leva merasa berada di sini hanya akan mengganggu privasi mereka.

Gadis itu menyeret kedua kakinya untuk mendekati _frontline_ pertarungan yang sepertinya sudah terlihat sepi–sebagian besar prajurit memilih melarikan diri–dan menyisakan bangsawan Winscott dan pria berjubah hitam yang menarik minat Obi itu. Leva mendekati Izana dan menarik bagian bawah jubahnya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Izana melirik sedikit sebelum memutuskan untuk turun dari kudanya.

"Mereka tidak lari?" Leva masih mencekal jubah sang pangeran walaupun pemuda itu sudah turun dari kudanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mereka kabur begitu saja setelah menimbulkan semua kekacauan ini?" Leva tidak menjawab, tidak juga mengeluarkan gesture apapun sebagai jawaban resmi. Dirinya hanya membuntut di belakang Izana kemanapun sang tuan tahta Clarines berjalan. Izana menarik pedangnya dan berjalan lurus menuju dua orang pengkhianat kerajaan di dekat benteng, kini mereka tengah dibekuk oleh Mitsuhide dan Obi yang tengah bersiul bahagia sudah memenangkan pertarungan dengan si jubah hitam, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia bisa melepas jubah konyol itu dari wajahnya.

Izana mengarahkan pedang panjangnya pada wajah tampan sang bangsawan muda Winscott, menaikkan dagunya dengan ujung pedang yang tajam. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Winscott?"

Winscott menaikkan alisnya sebelah sembari berujar, "Memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Oh sungguh Leva ingin menampar pemuda kurang ajar ini sekarang juga, masih anak bawang saja sudah berani seperti itu. Bayangkan jika ia dibiarkan bebas dan menjadi pria dewasa kurang ajar, mungkin tahta Clarines bisa berpindah tangan dari keluarga Wisteria ke keluarga Winscott. Oh tidak tidak, bahkan Leva tidak berani membayangkannya. Walaupun Leva tidak menyukai kehidupan formalitas kastil, bukan berarti gadis itu membenci statusnya sebagai seorang Tuan Puteri.

Iris beningnya kembali berpendar pada sosok Izana yang entah kenapa tidak bergeming sedikitpun, tidak menyiratkan emosi apapun, baik kesal maupun marah. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya, merasakan rasa tercekat pada tenggorokan karena efek _nervous_ yang cukup berlebihan. Leva tidak pernah suka melihat Izana dalam keadaan seperti ini, Izana yang tidak terlihat marah adalah Izana yang paling mengerikan.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa agar kau mau bicara hah?" Izana mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang dalam genggaman, menyadari dengan penuh bahwa ujung tajamnya mulai menggores kulit bagian luar leher Winscott.

"I-Izana-sama…kau menyakitinya…" Leva mencicit, tidak berani menyuarakan secara penuh isi hatinya; walaupun begitu Izana tetap mampu mendengar perkataan Leva.

Izana menarik pedangnya dan berjalan pada pria berjubah yang kini berada dalam kuncian Obi (yang tentunya masih tertawa bahagia akan kemenangannya). Netranya menohok tajam pada _partner in crime_ sang pemuda Winscott, siapa juga pria bodoh yang mau bersekutu dengan bangsawan–yang sama–bodoh itu?

Leva tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Leva justru merasa lebih kesal pada pria hitam ini daripada pada si Winscott itu. Pria ini…seakan orang yang menyulut perpecahan, dan Winscott hanyalah pion penting dalam permainannya, dan Leva tidak pernah salah dalam menebak peran seseorang dalam suatu permainan peran kastil (drama yang biasa diadakan di Wistant). Sehingga Leva merasa pria ini berbahaya, lebih daripada satu pasukan besar musuh.

"Pengecut," tanpa sadar bibirnya bersua, mengeluarkan isi hati dalam sebuah perkataan lugas dan jelas. Menyebabkan Izana dan Obi terdiam menatap iris bening yang kini tertutupi helaian pucat itu–tanpa mampu membaca ekspresi yang terlukis pada wajah ayunya.

Izana kembali memutar kepalanya menghadap pria tinggi berjubah hitam itu, walaupun sudah berkelahi sedemikian rupa dengan Obi, tidak terdapat luka yang begitu kentara. Sepertinya ia menyerah hanya karena pasukannya sudah hilang. "Buka topengnya."

Merasa mendapat perintah, Obi mulai menarik salah satu tangannya yang tidak terlalu berperan mengunci pergerakan sang pria hitam. Namun seketika jari-jemari menyentuh permukaan dingin topeng logam tersebut, sang pria berjubah langsung memutar tubuhnya dan melepaskan diri dari kuncian Obi. Obi terkejut sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan bunyi siulan, _well_ wajar saja, Obi tidak berpikir pria itu semudah ini untuk ditaklukkan. Tanpa menunggu apapun Obi kembali mulai menyerang pria itu–yang kelihatannya sudah kesal meladeni sang pengantar pesan Clarines–Izana kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan mundur beberapa langkah, tidak mau ikut terbawa arus pertarungan Obi yang bar-bar dan tidak keruan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Izana berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa prajurit yang mulai mengerubung pertarungan Obi dan si pria jubah hitam, menyempitkan ruang gerak musuh dan memberi _support_ pada Obi. Sedikit demi sedikit musuh semakin kehilangan ruang gerak dan mulai kesusahan menangani Obi yang begitu cepat dan lincah. Obi mulai menyeleksi tiap gerak dan serangannya, memfokuskan _power_ pada bagian wajah sang pria hitam, karena sesuai perintah Yang Mulia Izana; tidak penting melukainya yang penting buka topengnya. Toh Obi sendiri sudah gatal untuk mengetahui struktur wajah di balik topeng karatan itu.

 _ **Kratakk–**_

 _ **Trangg–**_

Dalam satu tendangan keras, Obi berhasil mendepak keras wajah pria itu–menyebabkan retakan besar yang berujung pada lepasnya topeng dari wajah sang pria berjubah–seringai kemenangan terlukis di bibir seraya kedua tangan mendekap di depan dada. Sang pria berjubah hitam bahkan tidak repot-repot menutupi wajahnya yang setengah tertutupi luka bakar, terlihat masih baru dan menyakitkan, tetesan darah juga mengalir tipis dari sudut bibirnya. Kedua netra kecoklatan miliknya menohok tajam pada sosok pengantar pesan Clarines yang kini tengah melempar senyum ejekan pada sang pria.

 _ **BRUKK–**_

"T–Tidak mungkin–" Leva terjatuh, menggores kedua lututnya dengan tanah kasar hingga terbentuk luka ringan di sana, arah pandangnya menatap lurus pada tanah di bawah pijakan, tidak berani menatap langsung sosok beberapa meter jauh darinya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat sebelum meneruskan perkataannya yang terhenti, "P-Pengkhianat,"

"Hime-sama?" Obi menapaki jalannya kedua kaki menuju sang gadis yang entah kenapa terlihat menahan emosi di balik kerapuhan dirinya. Obi bisa melihat wajahnya yang membiru sekaligus memerah dalam waktu yang bersamaan, seakan menahan rasa marah dan takut dalam satu waktu.

"S-Sam–Kau…pengkhianat! Pembohong!"

Fajar telah terbit ketika Obi menangkap sosok Tuan Putri Clarines yang kini tergeletak lemah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Suasana kastil Wistal tidaklah tenang, tidak juga ramai. Mungkin sibuk dan riuh adalah kata yang tepat. Sudah tiga hari semenjak klimaks terror pembakaran hutan dan konflik Winscott itu. Winscott berhasil ditangkap, sementara sang pria jubah hitam–Sam sang pengawal–berhasil kabur setelah memberi luka yang cukup signifikan pada Obi. Memang benar perkiraan Obi, pria itu memiliki _skill_ bertarung yang luar biasa, dan selama ini ia menyembunyikannya.

"Pastikan kau mengecek keadaannya jika kau pergi menemui Shirayuki."

"Baik, aniue."

Zen berjalan keluar dari singgasana Izana–yang kini begitu sibuk–dengan benak yang masih kacau tak karuan. Helaan nafas yang kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini keluar dari bibir diikuti erangan lembut tanda frustasi. Tangan kirinya bergerak mengacak helaian silver miliknya seraya kedua kaki memaksa diri untuk berjalan menjauhi singgasana Pangeran Izana. Keadaan istana yang kacau, laporan dan tugas tulis yang menumpuk, kesibukan klinik istana dengan banyaknya prajurit yang terluka, belum lagi Leva. Zen tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi pada Leva, keterkejutan yang dialaminya pasti begitu luar biasa, sebuah _shock_ yang terlalu keras bagi diri gadis rapuh itu, menyebabkannya berada dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

 _Sudah 3 hari dan masih belum ada perubahan dalam kondisi Leva._

Helaian Zen sudah tak karuan lagi ketika ia mencapai ruang kerjanya. Kedua netra melirik Mitsuhide yang sibuk berkeringat di mejanya, dan meja Kiki yang kosong. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk sekadar mengawalnya menuju ruangan Izana. Mitsuhide sudah dilimpahi dengan beberapa tugas Zen dalam hal tulis-menulis yang Zen tidak akan mampu kerjakan sendiri, sedangkan Kiki harus mengambil komando utama pasukan karena Zen yang harus absen sementara dari komando utama. Dan Obi, sebagai pengantar pesan pribadi Pangeran Zen juga harus bolak-balik-pulang-pergi-kesana-kemari untuk mengirimkan berbagai pesan dan warta. Shirayuki tentu saja tidak bisa diganggu sama sekali, bahkan Zen tidak berani menengok ke klinik istana kecuali ada panggilan tertentu.

 _Ahh, Zen rindu berbicara santai dengan Shirayuki._

"Zen? Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu?" Zen secara reflek berdehem dan segera berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup panjang, dan membosankan, dan melelahkan, dan… dan… sudahlah Zen tidak mau mengeluh lagi.

.

.

.

Obi melompat turun dari pohon di sisi pinggir kastil, seperti biasa pemuda itu malas keluar-masuk melewati gerbang depan sehingga ia memilih melompati dinding untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Baru saja ia selesai mengirimkan pesan kepada Marquess Charnz di kota sebelah dan Obi merasa agak lelah. Beberapa hari ini ia sungguh bekerja ekstra lebih daripada biasanya (ia juga sadar bukan hanya dirinya yang bekerja keras), dan kesibukan ini sungguh membuatnya jenuh. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan tuannya sekarang, sudah berapa lama Obi tidak melihat Zen dan Shirayuki bersama?

Kedua tangan ia silangkan di belakang kepala, kedua kaki berjalan lambat–yang sebenarnya terlihat cepat–dan konstan menuju sebuah bangunan khusus di salah satu sudut kastil Wistal. Pikirannya melayang pada fajar tiga hari yang lalu, bukan, bahkan pada hari-hari sebelum itu. Beberapa memori berkelebat asing pada benak sang pengantar pesan kala kedua kaki menapaki jalannya menuju arah tujuan. Konsentrasinya mengenang memori terganggu seketika suara kepakan sayap dan sebuah obyek bergerak melewatinya dalam satu gerakan cepat.

' _Oh, burung itu_.' Burung yang sama yang memberitahukan keberadaan Shirayuki saat tragedi bajak laut Tanbarun.

Tak sadar, kedua kakinya telah mencapai sebuah jendela spesifik di sebuah bangunan spesifik pula, kedua tangannya terulur membuka jendela besar berbingkai putih tersebut dan melompat ke dalam ruangan; lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi bingkai jendela daripada masuk lebih dalam. Seberkas senyum tipis dan samar merayap menarik bibirnya dalam sebuah kurva simpul ketika kedua netra tajam miliknya menangkap sosok seorang gadis dengan wajah yang kelewat luar biasa cantik tengah terlelap di ranjang salah satu bilik perawatan klinik istana.

Obi menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekat dan mengguncang tubuh gadis itu keras-keras agar ia terbangun. Pemuda itu muak, kesal, lelah, dan juga merasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah yang begitu besar yang menyebabkannya tidak berani mengambil langkah lebih dekat pada sang gadis.

"Hime-sama, bangunlah." Lirih. Lirih dan sendu. Seakan hal itu adalah permohonan sekali seumur hidup yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Seakan ia meminta keajaiban memberikan sentuhannya pada permohonan kecil miliknya.

Kedua irisnya tidak beralih barang sedetikpun dari obyek amatan, lambat laun senyumnya mulai meredam menjadi sebuah rasa bersalah yang meradang jauh dalam batinnya. Apakah tiga hari tidak cukup untuk tidur dan terlelap? Apakah beban dalam benaknya sebesar itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak terjaga? Bahkan kini, Obi mulai berpikir bahwa bagaimana jika gadis itu tidak akan terbangun lebih lama lagi atau bahkan…selamanya?

"L-Leva…Kumohon...A-Aku mer–"

 _ **Cklak–**_

Segera Obi berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan bersiap untuk melompat keluar ketika ia melihat helaian merah familiar yang kini memasuki ruangan.

"Ah! Obi!" Shirayuki menutup kembali pintu berbahan kayu di belakang tubuhnya secara perlahan–seakan takut mengganggu individu yang ada di dalamnya–tangan kanan membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan menuju pasiennya, menyeka keringat pada leher dan dahi Leva lalu segera mengeluarkan beberapa obyek yang tidak Obi mengerti.

"Haruskah aku pergi dulu, Ojou-san?" satu kaki Obi sudah menggantung di luar jendela walaupun tubuhnya masih berada dalam ruangan. Cengiran khasnya tampak di wajah, demi menyembunyikan keresahan hati yang membuat Obi ingin rehat saja dari pekerjaan ini.

"Kau rajin sekali mengunjunginya ya, Obi." Sudah berapa kali gadis itu mendapati Obi berada di sini? Shirayuki masih sibuk meracik sesuatu dari dalam kotaknya, tidak melirik Obi barang sedikitpun, Obi hanya tersenyum tanpa memberikan jawaban yang berarti. "Bahkan Zen belum kemari sejak 3 hari yang lalu."

Aah…Obi paham. Tentu saja Shirayuki merindukan Zen, dan sangat wajar bagi masternya itu jika ia tidak punya waktu hanya untuk melakukan kunjungan suka-suka menuju klinik istana. Sekali lagi, Obi merasa dadanya berdegup menyakitkan, menambah rasa tidak menyenangkan dalam dirinya.

"Bahkan Ryuu dan Kepala farmasi tidak tahu kenapa Hime-sama tidak terbangun dari komanya. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah memberinya kenyamanan dari luar." Obi yang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai obat dan penyakit, bahkan tahu jika tidak ada yang salah dalam diri Leva. Wajahnya masih berseri, bibirnya merah, dan kedua pipi tirusnya merona. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, sama sekali tidak ada.

Sedikit demi sedikit senyumnya meredup, keheningan dalam ruangan tidak mampu memperbaiki rasa tidak tenang di hatinya sehingga Obi memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari ruangan itu, bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Shirayuki. Pemuda itu melompat keluar melalui jendela berbingkai kayu mahoni dalam satu lompatan kuat, segera setelah kedua kakinya kembali menapak tanah ia tidak menunggu begitu lama untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi menghibur diri. Ia sedang tidak ingin kembali ke ruangannya ataupun pergi ke ruangan Zen–karena Obi yakin tidak tahan melihat tuannya itu begitu sibuk dan frustasi–sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dinding kastil.

Suasana malam di sisi pinggiran kota tua kastil terlihat ramai, tidak seperti bagian lain istana yang memilih untuk kehilangan keramaiannya di jam-jam selarut ini. Seperti biasa, Obi memutuskan untuk mampir di salah satu barak makan dunia bawah, tempat yang sama seperti yang ia datangi beberapa pekan lalu. Masih ramai dan riuh, seperti biasanya, seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan kericuhan kastil kala itu. Sebuah gelas kayu besar berisi anggur murahan tersaji di hadapannya, bibirnya mengulum dengan sendirinya seraya kedua netra berpendar dari sana ke sini. Mendadak Obi mengingat sesuatu. Seorang gadis–yang hanya ia ketahui suaranya.

 _"–oh ya? Lalu kaupikir aku akan meninggalkan mereka di sana, tanpa memberi bantuan apa-apa? Mereka terjebak masalah, Sam."_

" _Ssstt, tolong pelankan suara anda–"_

Oh.

Oh. Oh. Oh

Obi tertawa, dengan sedikit tertahan mengingat dimana ia berada sekarang. Jadi sebenarnya sebelum di kastil kala itu, Obi sudah menemui Leva. Di sini, di tempat kotor ini. Sungguh kurang gila apa lagi gadis itu? Seorang putri, berjalan-jalan di barak makan dunia bawah? Baru kali ini Obi mendengarnya. Dan sekali lagi, tawa berhasil lolos dari bibir sang pengantar pesan pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan anak muda?"

Sekali lagi, Obi menoleh. Dan mendapati seorang pria tua, berseragam dewan pelabuhan yang tertutupi jubah abu-abu kumuh.

"Yo, lama tidak berjumpa, paman!"

.

.

.

Shirayuki mengeluarkan sebuah helaan nafas panjang seraya menyeka keringat di dahi dan lehernya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya malam ini, dan membayangkan dirinya bisa segera tidur sebentar lagi menumbuhkan rasa bahagia dalam dirinya. Sekali lagi, gadis bersurai kemerahan itu menyorotkan pandangan pada rak buku di hadapannya dan mengangguk.

"Yosh, sudah beres semua."

Shirayuki menyambar buku tebal di sisi sebelahnya dan segera beranjak keluar dari ruang arsip. Gadis itu berusaha menutup pintu secara perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan derit yang tidak berguna dan juga menguncinya, dengan sama perlahannya. Setelah memastikan semua telah selesai, Shirayuki mulai memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tidurnya, sebelum sebuah pemikiran terbesit dalam otaknya.

"Sebaiknya aku mengecek Hime-sama lebih dulu."

Shirayuki memutar haluannya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari tujuan awal, melewati lorong-lorong sepi klinik istana yang sudah habis jam kerjanya. Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat dan konstan menuju bilik penyembuhan yang ditempati Leva, masih sambil mendekap buku herbologi di depan dada.

 _ **Cklak–**_

"Hime-sama, aku masuk."

Pintu terbuka begitu perlahan, ruangan yang begitu gelap tidak membantu Shirayuki untuk memperjelas pandangan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan agak jauh dari pintu menuju saklar lampu. Segera setelah cahaya lampu merebak memenuhi ruangan, gadis itu memutar pintunya menghadap lebarnya ruangan itu. Tanpa disadari, pupil mata Shirayuki membesar karenanya,

"H-Hime-sama?"

–yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah jendela kayu yang terbuka dengan tirai putih tertiup angin, dan sebuah ranjang kusut yang kosong. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia di sana.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

HOLAA!

Ini chapter agak lumayan panjang yah dibanding chapter sebelumnya wkw, yah sebelumnya emang agak un-mood sih ngetik. Tapi hamdalah sekarang mood Aya kembali cihuyy /tebar confetti/

Yahh, seperti yang kalian tahu, Obi kan suka yah sama si Shirayuki, dan Aya gak bisa ngubah itu gitu aja. Karena secara gak langsung mereka canon (walopun Aya shipper Zen/Shirayuki), maka akan ada beberapa momen Obi/Shirayuki yang harus dituliskan di fanfiksi ini huhu-

Well, afterall, pair di fanfiksi ini tidak akan berubah kok, dan Aya juga sebisa mungkin akan tetap pada jalur agar tidak menyelewengkan pair luar biasa yang sudah diciptakan Akizuki Sorata-sensei /bungkuk badan/

Intinya, Aya berterima kasih pada semuaaaa yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini!

Review dan follow akan selalu dinanti kok :''3

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 10 – LEVANTHINE

 **Author's POV**

 _ **BRAKK–**_

 __Shirayuki menggebrak keras pintu ruang kerja Zen, menyebabkan ketiga petinggi komando militer istana dibuat terkejut olehnya. Tangan kanannya memegang dada sementara diri mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang begitu tersengal-sengal. Rasa lelah menyerang gadis beriris magenta itu dalam satu kegiatan cepat.

"Shirayuki? Ada apa?" Zen harus menyembunyikan rasa senangnya melihat wajah Shirayuki, sementara ia menampilkan ekspresi khawatir, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga Shirayuki kemari dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sesuatu yang tidak main-main.

Zen berdiri dari meja kerjanya, dan berjalan menuju Shirayuki. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu sang gadis seraya memberi pegangan padanya.

"Z-Zen…Hhh….Hhh…H-Hime-Sama." Kedua netra Zen menyipit, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Shirayuki yang terpotong akibat deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"H-Hime-sama…tidak ada di ruangannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's** _ **Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 __Belum selesai berbicara dengan pria tua yang sudah banyak memberi informasi padanya itu, Obi sudah harus kembali ke istana, Zen membutuhkannya. Dan Obi berani bersumpah ia hampir saja jantungan ketika mendengar bahwa Leva–yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia besuk dalam keadaan layaknya putri tidur–kini menghilang dari ruangannya. Tidak akan ada masalah jika Leva menghilang ketika ia dalam keadaan sadar, namun bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang menculiknya? Membawanya pergi dari ruang lingkup perlindungan istana? Bagaimana jika yang membawanya pergi adalah si Sam laknat itu? Obi bisa gila memikirkan kemungkinan buruk seperti itu.

Sekarang sudah memasuki waktu malam, dan bulan sedang dalam keadaan paling terang dalam siklusnya. Namun, seisi kastil justru berada dalam keadaan kacau, terutama setelah Izana mendengar Leva menghilang. Ingin sekali Izana mengumpat tentang segala hal yang tengah terjadi, jika saja ia tidak mengingat posisinya di tempat ini. Jubah tidurnya kini tertutupi jubah tebal musim dingin berbulu alpaca, dan alas kaki tidurnya juga harus berganti menjadi sepatu resmi. Mungkin Izana tidak harus keluar dari ruangannya, namun sudah berapa prajurit yang datang kemari beberapa waktu ke belakang ini? Belum lagi jika nanti Zen kemari. Ia perlu bicara dengan bocah itu. Bagaimana mungkin Zen membiarkan Leva tanpa penjagaan seperti itu?

Di sisi lain, Zen tengah memegangi pangkal hidungnya dengan cemas, benaknya benar-benar tidak menemukan titik ketenangan, belum lagi ia tidak tahu seberapa murka kakak laki-lakinya itu mendapati Leva tengah tidak ada di dalam bilik pengobatannya. Tanpa memedulikan tumpukan kertas dan berkas yang belum tersentuh di atas mejanya itu, Zen menyahut jubah musim dingin miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang pribadi sang pangeran kedua tahta kerajaan Clarines. Mitsuhide dan Kiki sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan pekerjaannya seketika kabar hilangnya Leva terdengar dari bibir Shirayuki. Zen tidak ambil pusing menutup ruang kerjanya, ia hanya berjalan semakin cepat menjauh dari ruangan tersebut menuju ruangan Pangeran Izana–dengan degupan hati yang tak kalah mendebarkan.

" _Aruji_." Zen bisa bersumpah ia hampir jantungan ketika mendengar suara di belakangnya, wajah tampannya menyiratkan ketakutan yang ia tutupi dengan ekspresi marah pada eksistensi di belakang tubuhnya–kini di hadapannya.

"Kemana saja kau, Obi?" nada malas keluar dari bibir Zen seraya pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap tepat pada Obi yang baru saja melompat turun dari pohon terdekat.

"Jadi kemana perginya Hime-sama?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Zen, Obi memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dan pergi tidur, mendadak ia merasa agak lelah.

"Jika aku tahu dimana gadis bodoh itu berada aku tidak akan memerlukanmu." Zen kembali berbalik dan bersiap untuk meneruskan perjalanan menegangkannya menuju ruang pribadi Pangeran Izana sebelum sebuah kalimat singkat lolos dari bibirnya. "Obi, Temukan dia."

" _As your wish, master_."

.

.

.

Obi tidak paham. Sangat sangat tidak paham.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda penculikan apapun selain ranjang yang berantakan dan jendela kaca yang terbuka; jendela yang sama dengan jendela tempat Obi melompat masuk menuju ruangan sang tuan puteri. Semakin Obi berpikir semakin pemuda itu tidak mampu memahami siapapun yang sudah menculik gadis ini; mungkin pelakunya terlalu cerdik sehingga tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun, padahal Obi merasa dirinya cukup pandai melacak jejak.

Namun kali ini? Nihil. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Obi frustasi, tatkala yang dipertaruhkan adalah seseorang yang cukup berpengaruh dalam hidupnya–dan dalam hidup beberapa orang lainnya.

Obi berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, memilih untuk keluar melewati pintu daripada melompati jendela seperti ketika ia masuk. Lorong malam klinik istana begitu sepi, hanya ada beberapa cahaya yang menyeruak keluar dari bawah pintu tiap bilik, tanpa ada satupun penerangan yang pasti di sepanjang lorong. Sesekali Obi mendapati sinar rembulan yang memaksa masuk melalui jendela tertutup klinik istana, seraya dirinya berjalan semakin cepat–dan tentunya tanpa suara–menyusuri lorong. Ia harus segera menemukan Leva atau Zen akan memarahinya habis-habisan nanti. Pemuda itu masih saja hanyut dalam pemikirannya tanpa menyadari ia telah mencapai tikungan sempit menuju lobi utama.

"A-AAH–" Hampir saja. Hampir saja Obi mengeluarkan senjatanya jika ia tidak melihat siapa sosok yang baru saja menabraknya–bukan lebih tepatnya ditabraknya.

"Obi?/Ojou-san?" Obi menggaruk perlahan bagian belakang lehernya sembari menyembunyikan emosi yang tengah berkecimpung dalam dirinya dalam sebuah seringai jenaka. Shirayuki menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, kotak yang sama dengan yang Obi lihat tadi siang masih ada dalam dekapannya. Obi bisa melihat rasa lelah yang terlukis dalam urat wajah sang _pharmacist_ istana, sudah pasti Shirayuki ikut dalam huru-hara hilangnya tuan puteri ini, bisa terlihat jika Shirayuki tidak diam di tempat seperti yang seorang _pharmacist_ seharusnya lakukan, pasti gadis itu ikut berkeliling mencari Leva.

Oh sungguh jika Obi menemukannya nanti, ia akan memakinya dalam diam. Ini tidak seperti Obi punya cukup nyali untuk merutuki seorang tuan puteri tepat di depan wajahnya. Obi masih butuh pekerjaan di istana ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Obi?" Shirayuki menelengkan kepalanya beberapa centi sembari melontarkan pertanyaan, deru nafasnya masih belum mencapai kata stabil, namun gadis itu tidak terlalu memerdulikan hal itu.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya mencoba mencari…umm…sedikit petunjuk. Sampai bertemu lagi, Ojou-san!" Obi tidak buang waktu dengan berbincang santai bersama Shirayuki, segera ia berlari kecil keluar dari klinik istana seraya tangan kanan melambai santai membelakangi Shirayuki.

Shirayuki mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Niatnya untuk mengecek ruangan Leva bubar sudah. Obi berlari dari arah yang sama dengan arah ruang perawatan Leva akhir-akhir ini, bisa dipastikan bahwa eksistensi yang diharapkan tidak ada di sana. Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir sang gadis belia, helaian merah apelnya terlihat lepek akibat dari keringat yang terus membanjiri bingkai wajah ayu miliknya. Kotak kayu masih ada dalam dekapan, diri tengah dirundung kebimbangan harus kemana saat ini.

"Kemana ya…Hime-sama pergi?" kedua kakinya berjalan lemas menjauhi klinik istana, kedua tangannya sibuk menahan kotak kayu agar tidak jatuh dari tempatnya. Shirayuki tidak terlalu mengenal Leva, padahal dia adalah sepupu Zen, dan jujur saja Shirayuki tidak bisa memotret dirinya untuk dekat dengan sang tuan puteri. Status sosial mereka terlampau jauh, belum lagi dengan sifat keduanya yang saling bertolak belakang. Tapi bisa Shirayuki rasakan dalam dirinya jika ia merasa khawatir, khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis belia itu. Mungkin saja ia khawatir karena gadis yang dalam masalah ini adalah orang yang berharga bagi Zen, tapi Shirayuki sadar, jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin mengenal Leva lebih jauh. Tidak mudah bagi Shirayuki untuk menemukan teman perempuan di kastil ini, Kiki bukanlah pilihan karena dia juga adalah seorang kesatria.

Gadis itu kini tak tahu lagi harus mencari kemana, sehingga ia mengizinkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti. Semilir angin malam sesekali melayangkan helaian merah yang membingkai sisi kanan-kiri wajah ayunya, kendati netra hijau miliknya menatap lurus bukannya pada jajaran rumput dalam jalur berjalannya; namun pada terangnya bulan pada malam-malam awal musim semi ini. Bulan dalam jangkauan pandang tengah berbentuk bulat sempurna tanpa cela, tidak seharusnya menemani malam-malam kastil yang ribut seperti ini. Tanpa Shirayuki sadari, gadis itu terlalu terbuai dengan keadaan sekitarnya tanpa menyadari kemana ia kini berjalan.

" _–why people being so ugly to hide their heart behind their pride."_

Nafas sendu angin musim semi membantu Shirayuki menangkap senandung lemah dari sisi sebelah kanan tubuhnya, jauh lebih dalam memasuki taman kastil yang dipenuhi ribuan kunang-kunang.

" _–smile maybe isn't the way out, but people encore towards each another thorough the sound of their heart–"_

Langkahnya semakin melambat seraya senandung yang menginterupsi fungsi gendang telinganya semakin keras terdengar, kotak kayu terdekap erat di depan dada, dan bibirnya mengatup kuat semakin dekatnya menuju asal suara.

" _–now tell me who is the girl that standing right in front of the choir voice, stand there rightfully alone towards her own unachieved drea–"_

 _ **KRAKK–**_

 __Senandung tersebut berhenti seketika terinterupsi suara retakan ranting, menyebabkan sang asal suara menoleh tajam–mengabaikan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya–dan mendapati sepasang iris hijau mempesona menatapnya erat, seakan gadis itu akan menghilang jika pemilik iris itu mengalihkan penglihatannya barang satu detik saja.

"Shirayuki-san."

"Hime-sama!" Shirayuki berlari kecil menuju sang tuan puteri yang kini terduduk memeluk lutut di salah satu sudut air mancur batu yang terlihat usang itu. Tidak ada setetes airpun yang terlihat di sana, entah karena efek musim dingin atau karena memang sudah tidak pernah digunakan.

"Semua orang mencarimu, Hime-sama." Shirayuki berhenti tepat di sisi samping gadis itu, sekali lagi ia harus mengatur nafasnya untuk menyesuaikan deru nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tidak stabil.

"Ah, gomenasai." Shirayuki terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia tidak tahu bahwa memulai sebuah percakapan dengan seseorang akan sesusah ini. Kedua netranya melirik gadis di sebelahnya, mengagumi keanggunan dan kecantikannya yang khas darah Wisteria. Dengan kulit putih susu, bibir tipis, dan helaian merah muda pucat yang hanya dibalut sebuah gaun tidur sederhana tanpa lengan. Shirayuki bisa melihat nafas gadis itu yang berubah menjadi embun udara, tanda bahwa rasa dingin menggerogoti gadis itu.

 _'Dia kedinginan._ ' Shirayuki merasa begitu bodoh karena baru menyadarinya. Dengan segera ia membuka kotak kayu di dekapannya dan mengambil selimut tipis yang ia lipat kecil di dalamnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Shirayuki menyampirkan selimut tersebut di kedua bahu kecil Leva, menyebabkan sang empunya iris abu-abu terkejut dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Anda kedinginan, Hime-sama. Haruskah kita kembali ke kamar? Aku akan membuatkan sup dan susu untuk anda." Shirayuki meraih kedua tangan Leva yang terasa dingin membeku sembari memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Leva tersenyum sejenak, tipis dan lembut, lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

Shirayuki meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi sup dan susu, serta satu sendok madu, di atas meja samping ranjang klinik. Ia menarik beberapa helai rambutnya hingga ke belakang telinga dan duduk di sebelah Leva yang kini mendekap gitarnya–tanpa memainkan alat musik tersebut. Kedua netranya memandang semu pada titik yang tidak diketahui dan mungkin tidak akan dipahami Shirayuki.

"Douzo," Shirayuki merapikan bagian belakang rok seragam kerjanya lalu duduk tepat di samping Leva. Leva berkedip sejenak–merasa terkejut karena terbangun dari lamunannya–sebelum mengambil mangkuk berisi sup dan berusaha menyerap kehangatan yang tersalurkan pada kedua telapak tangannya. Senyum terlukiskan di wajah ayu puteri pertama kerajaan Clarines itu. Shirayuki tidak tahan melihat gadis itu menampilkan senyum sendu hanya untuk menutupi segala hal yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Mungkin hal ini karena Zen menganggap Leva sebagai adiknya, sehingga secara tidak langsung Shirayuki sendiri menganggap gadis belia itu sebagai eksistensi seorang bocah yang ingin ia lindungi. Shirayuki sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti secara detil mengenai kejadian kemarin malam yang berhubungan dengan kaburnya salah satu pelaku utama pemberontakan kemarin, yang menurut gosip yang beredar ada hubungannya dengan keadaan koma sang tuan puteri selama tiga hari lamanya.

"Oishii." Shirayuki tersenyum. Merasa bersyukur karena hal kecil yang ia lakukan mampu menyebabkan kelegaan tersendiri pada diri Leva. Secara tidak sadar, ia menarik tangan kanannya dan menepuk puncak kepala Leva dengan gesture ramah seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada anak-anak Tanbarun yang datang ke kliniknya–menyebabkan sang pemilik surai merah muda pucat menjadi terkejut dan menatapnya dengan kedua netra yang membelalak.

"Anak baik…Anak baik…"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Shirayuki menyadari perbuatannya dan buru-buru ia tarik tangannya yang nakal itu dengan wajah memerah.

"A-A-Ahh… G-Gomenasai, Hime-sama! I-Ini kebiasanku saat di Tanbarun. A-Aku terbiasa m-melakukannya pada anak-anak yang datang ke klinik. A-Ah, hontouni gomenasai, Hime-sama!"

Leva berkedip beberapa kali. Bukan berarti ia membenci perilaku Shirayuki padanya, jika boleh jujur Leva terkejut, tapi ia menyukainya. Rasanya sama seperti ketika kakaknya dulu memujinya jika ia mendapat nilai yang lebih baik daripada Zen di _royal school_. Leva tidak menyadari jika guratan merah yang menandakan rasa nyaman kini terlukis dengan jelas di kedua pipinya yang kelewat tirus–entah yang asalnya dari sup yang ia makan atau dari perlakuan Shirayuki–walaupun ia tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun untuk menanggapi perbuatan Shirayuki.

Namun, akhirnya Leva mengeluarkan sebuah tawa.

"Padahal aku tidak semuda itu Shirayuki-san ahahaha. Aku hanya berjarak satu tahun dari Zen."

"E-Eh? Benarkah? Aku juga hanya berjarak satu tahun lebih muda dari Zen."

"USO! Berarti kita seumuran?!" Leva tidak sadar bahwa menemukan teman yang seusia akan menyebabkannya segirang ini.

Tawa lepas dari kedua belah pihak dengan satu keinginan yang sama, yaitu lebih akrab dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang pemuda tengah berdiri di balik pintu kayu tanpa ada niat untuk mengganggu momen yang tercipta diantara kedua gadis itu.

.

.

.

Petikan gitar terdengar dari salah satu sudut kastil Clarines. Gadis itu tidak berani menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ini lagi tatkala baru beberapa waktu yang lalu Yang Mulia Izana sendiri datang dan memarahinya habis-habisan, diikuti tawa ejekan dari Zen yang sungguh membuatnya ingin menampar sang pangeran bersurai putih itu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa tindakan egoisnya untuk keluar dari kamar dikarenakan rasa suntuk dan lelah berbaring selama 3 hari menyebabkan seisi kastil gempar dan ribut. Setidaknya ia tahu Zen diam-diam berterima kasih atas insiden tersebut yang mengakibatkan ia bisa beristirahat sejenak dari penat dan ribuan kertas menyebalkan di meja kerjanya. Plus bonus ia bisa curi-curi bertemu dengan Shirayuki.

Walau dawai gitar terus terdengar namun tak ada satupun nada suara yang lolos dari bibirnya–yang tak henti-hentinya ditarik ke atas beberapa centi itu–di antara suara malam yang mendominasi seluruh sisi kastil Clarines.

"Yo!"

–bahkan Leva tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda bernetra kucing di sisi lain jendela tersebut, jika saja pemuda itu tidak menyapanya lebih dulu.

Segera saja Leva menurunkan kurva yang terlukis di bibirnya dan memutar bola matanya, entah kenapa jika bertemu pemuda itu Leva bawaannya ingin marah saja.

"Apa? Kau kesini mau mengejekku?" Leva memeluk gitarnya over-protektif seraya mendengus kesal, tatapan matanya menohok tajam pada Obi yang kini melompat masuk melalui jendela yang sama yang selalu menjadi aksesnya keluar-masuk ruangan ini selama beberapa hari ke belakang.

"Uuuhh, aku tersakiti Hime-sama. Apa ini cara anda memperlakukan seseorang yang selalu datang membesuk selama tiga hari masa koma anda?" Obi memegangi dadanya secara dramatis seakan ia tertusuk karena kalimat Leva yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tajam, menyebabkan lawan bicaranya memutar kembali kedua bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Jika kau kemari hanya untuk membuatku kesal, kau sudah berhasil haha." Obi tidak menjawab. Melainkan mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman simpul dan berjalan mendekat pada sang gadis yang kini memeluk gitarnya semakin erat. Kedua netranya menatap lembut pada lawan bicaranya, menyebabkan gadis itu menurunkan penjagaannya dan mengendurkan dekapannya pada sang gitar kayu yang sudah rapuh tersebut. Ekspresi kesal juga sudah hampir menghilang dari setiap inci wajahnya tatkala langkah sang pemuda semakin dekat setiap detiknya.

Gadis itu kini hanya duduk memegang gitarnya, mendongak dan menatap pada kedua iris berkilat milik sang pemuda yang berada tepat beberapa centi di hadapannya. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, hanya menampilkan senyum tulus yang mempesona itu pada Leva. Sembari jemari tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh dan memainkan ujung helaian pucat milik sang gadis–memutarnya di jari-jarinya yang penuh bekas luka–sebelum pemuda itu menunduk dan membawa helaian tersebut dalam sebuah kecupan yang panjang dan manis, tepat di bibir, seraya sebuah kalimat lolos dari gumamannya, "Lega melihatmu mampu tersenyum di hadapanku, Leva."

 _ **Blush–**_

 __…

…

…

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Leva untuk sadar dari rasa tersipu yang melandanya, sebelum akhirnya ia mampu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata acak.

"A-A-A-Ap-Apa yang s-sudah kau lakukan p-pada seorang _lady_?!" seluruh tubuhnya kaku walaupun kedua belah bibirnya mampu mengekspresikan diri dalam bentuk kata-kata, namun dirinya hanya mampu terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah mendengar ocehan Leva yang sungguh membuat Obi ingin tertawa, pemuda itu menarik dirinya dan mengeluarkan seringai nakal seperti yang biasa ia tampilkan. Ia mengunci tatapan sang gadis sejenak sebelum memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya bagi gadis itu untuk mengistirahatkan baik tubuh maupun pikirannya, sehingga kedua kakinya berjalan lincah menjauhi ranjang tidur sang tuan puteri dan melompat keluar melalui jendela yang sama seraya melemparkan sebuah kalimat singkat pada Leva.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, _milady_."

Oh sungguh, Leva tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika dadanya tidak berhenti bergemuruh tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti ini.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

YHAYY, akhirnya Aya membuat ending yang tidak gantungisasi seperti biasanya huehehehe~

HAPPY 10th CHAPTER READER SEKALIAN! /tebar confetti/ Akhirnya arc pertama dari seri ini sudah resmi ditutup, dan mulai chapter depan kita akan memasuki arc baru dan konflik baru yehayy. Aya memutuskan untuk memberi sedikit interaksi intimate antara dua tokoh utama kita, yelah agar mereka ada progress dikit huahaha.

Oiya, Aya curhat dikit nih ya. Sebenernya ada dilema khusus ketika Aya mengetik bagian Shirayuki menemukan Leva. Sebenarnya ada tiga kandidat kuat untuk siapa yang menemukan Leva.

Obi ofc :3

Zen karena dia adalah brother for lifenya Leva

Shirayuki

Setelah beberapa dilema yang cukup lama dan menjemukan, akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada Shirayuki. Soalnya kan kalo si Zen itu mereka udah akrab sejak awal, sejak kecil bahkan ye, kalo ingin memperlihatkan interaksi mereka kan tinggal lewat flashback or whatever lah ya. Terus untuk si Obi itu gampang cari momen untuk mereka berdua, toh mereka main pair di fanfiksi ini kan ya. Nah kalo si Shirayuki ini, sebenernya awalnya juga kurang sregg, namun keinginan dalam diri Aya yang menginginkan agar ada interaksi di antara keduanya. Toh Leva sama Shirayuki seumuran, dan secara mereka itu totally stranger, sehingga Aya ingin memberikan friendship parameter bagi keduanya.

Well, kayaknya AN ini udah terlalu panjang yah, dan isinya mainly bacotan gak jelas. So sepertinya Aya harus undur diri dulu huhuhu~

Sore ja, dinanti fave dan reviewnya /tebar ketjup/

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 11 – THE GRACE OF HER

 **Author's POV**

"Bajak laut?"

Sang anggota dewan pelabuhan mampu mendengar jelas kata-kata tersebut, kata yang terlontar dari satu mulut ke mulut lain sepanjang tempatnya bekerja. Bukan hanya para nelayan yang mengatakannya, bahkan beberapa petinggi dewan pelabuhan juga sering melontarkan kalimat itu. Wajar 'kan jika pria tua itu menjadi cukup ingin tahu perihal perkara yang disebutkan?

"Ada apa ini?" Tidak tahan, pria tua itu mendatangi sumber suara dan duduk bersama beberapa buruh pelabuhan itu, menenggak bir dari gelas kayu berbahan sama. Menyebabkan para buruh rendahan yang kini duduk melingkar itu harus menelan ludahnya dan menahan nafas melihat salah satu petinggi pelabuhan duduk bersama mereka di tempat kumuh seperti ini.

"A-A-A…G-Grace-sama?!"

Sekali lagi, pria itu menenggak bir dalam genggaman dan berujar, "Bajak laut. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Kawanan buruh itu masih terdiam beberapa saat hingga salah seorang di antaranya berani bersua dan menjawab keingintahuan sang petinggi, "Mereka…yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini mengacaukan perairan selatan Clarines. Mereka menyebut dirinya _The Flying Dutchman_ , sang legenda kapal hantu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's **_**Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SYUUTT–**_

 _ **JLEBB–**_

Helaian merah muda pucatnya yang diikat dengan pita merah (pemberian Shirayuki) kini harus terlihat lepek akibat keringat yang membanjiri seluruh sisi tubuhnya tanpa pandang bulu. Baru satu minggu sejak ia diperbolehkan keluar dari klinik istana dan kembali ke kamar lamanya yang berada di gedung pangeran Zen, dan kini gadis itu sudah begitu saja membanting dirinya dalam sebuah pelatihan ketat yang dibantu oleh kakak terbaiknya sedunia, Zen Wisteria.

"Kau kurang fokus, Leva." Ocehan Zen dengan wajah menyebalkannya itu sungguh membuat Leva kesal, namun ia tahu bahwa kekesalan itu harus dipendamnya dalam-dalam demi pelatihan ini.

Leva harus berterima kasih pula pada Shirayuki yang mau berbaik hati menemaninya berlatih, karena setidaknya dengan adanya Shirayuki di antara mereka berdua, tidak akan ada argumen menyebalkan yang keluar dari bibir licik Zen. Tapi sialnya, sang bocah mata kucing itu juga ada di sini, memangnya apa sih kerjaan Obi? Kapan Leva melihatnya tidak berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar kastil?

"Whoa, aku tidak tahu anda cukup mahir dalam seni memanah." Obi menyesap _chamomile tea_ buatan Shirayuki seraya bibir melontarkan komentar. Leva mendengus, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dan menyeka keringat yang memenuhi sebagian besar sisi wajahnya dengan handuk yang dibawakan Shirayuki. Oh sungguh, dari mana Zen bisa mendapatkan makhluk sempurna ini sebagai kekasihnya? Dalam hati Leva tidak sudi jika Shirayuki harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pangeran manja bertajuk Zen Wisteria itu.

"Latihanmu hari ini sudah cukup. Kau ada tugas kan setelah ini?" Zen mengambil kembali jubahnya dari Shirayuki–yang dilihat Leva sebagai pasutri siap nikah–dan segera bersiap melanjutkan aktivitasnya hari ini. Leva hanya memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi bosan sebelum mengembalikan fokus pikirannya pada busur panah dalam genggaman. Ia merasakan tekanan ringan dari berat busur yang ia bawa, tidak seperti yang biasa ia pakai di rumahnya dulu. Gadis itu tersenyum sejenak, lalu menggantungkan busurnya di pohon terdekat. Kedua kakinya segera memacu cepat keluar dari lahan pelatihan tanpa memedulikan eksistensi lainnya di tempat yang sama.

Leva berjalan cepat kembali menuju ruang tidurnya, memutuskan untuk berbasuh diri dan membersihkan keringat serta minyak tubuhnya sebelum menjalankan tugasnya yang sebenarnya, alasannya dikirim ke kastil yang sungguh tidak menyenangkan ini. Gadis itu melepas setelan yang ia kenakan dan segera memasuki ruang mandi yang sudah disediakan para pelayan. Dengan cepat gadis itu menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan segera mengganti bajunya, sebuah gaun _one-piece_ tanpa lengan selutut dengan stocking hitam yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan sebuah cardigan musim panas berwarna biru muda.

Leva, tidak mengenakan gaun resmi istana.

.

.

.

"Keluar saja kau dari sini daripada mengganggu!"

Obi baru saja menemukan hiburannya, sebelum akhirnya Zen dan Mitsuhide mengusirnya kuat-kuat dari ruang kerja mereka. Obi mendengus di sela-sela tawanya, pemuda itu segera beranjak pergi dan melompati tembok pagar istana yang begitu tinggi. Jika di dalam kastil tidak ada yang bisa mengusir rasa bosannya, maka yang bisa Obi lakukan adalah pergi ke luar bukan?

Obi bisa merasakan jalanan kota agak lebih ramai, mungkin karena efek pergantian musim dari musim dingin sehingga banyak orang yang memilih keluar dari rumahnya. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sendiri tidak punya ide ia harus kemana sekarang, namun lebih baik ia berjalan tanpa arah di kota daripada duduk di kastil tanpa mengusir kebosanan yang kini melandanya. Lagipula Shirayuki juga sama tidak bisa diganggu, seperti Zen dan Mitsuhide. Obi juga belum menemukan Kiki sejak tadi pagi. Dan Leva umm… mungkin sebaiknya Obi tidak terlalu sering mengganggunya atau gadis itu akan menggorok lehernya.

Suasana riuh kota membuat Obi harus bertatap fisik dengan berbagai personil kota, jalanannya yang cukup sempit terlihat semakin ramai dengan banyaknya manusia yang kini berada pada sepanjang jalan tersebut. Padahal ini bukan pasar, Obi bertanya-tanya kenapa tempat ini sangat ramai?

" _Kau sudah dengar? Rumor itu."_

 _"Rumor?"_

 _"Tentang mereka–mereka yang disebut The Flying Dutchman."_

Ohohoho. Obi mendengarnya nona-nona. Obi mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

" _–mengerikan sekali! Apa sih yang sudah dilakukan pasukan kastil? Seharusnya mereka bergerak pada saat-saat seperti ini."_

 _"Hmph. Rumornya sih mereka sibuk dengan masalah dalam kastil sendiri."_

 _"Hidoi yo."_

Obi hampir saja naik darah, apa-apaan sih dengan para wanita penggosip ini? Seenaknya mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa mengetahui fakta aslinya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau hobi menguping seperti itu." Obi hampir saja terjerembab ke belakang dan menabrak seorang wanita tua yang membawa satu keranjang besar berisi apel berwarna merah. Kedua netranya membelalak mendapati seseorang dengan wajah familiar berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Yo, anak muda."

"P-Paman–"

.

.

.

Sekali lagi dua orang lelaki itu duduk berhadapan, namun kali ini tidak di sebuah barak makan kotor, melainkan sebuah restaurant _outdoor_ yang cukup terkenal. Toh dengan pakaian seperti ini pria tua itu tidak akan bisa lolos masuk-keluar barak makan dunia bawah tanpa mendapat kesusahan. Obi duduk seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, di hadapannya sebuah minuman berwarna merah apel tengah tersaji; Obi tidak tahu minuman apa itu, yang pasti itu adalah salah satu hidangan mahal.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini, anak muda?" Sebuah seringai terlihat jelas seraya kalimat menekan keluar dari bibirnya, melihat gelagatnya sekarang Obi paham jika pria tua itu tidak ingin Obi bertanya lebih jauh mengenai dirinya. Obi memutuskan mencicipi minuman aneh yang tersaji di hadapannya –yang tidak diduga ternyata lumayan enak –sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pria tua itu. "Aku hanya…sedikit berjalan-jalan di sini ahahaha."

"Berjalan sambil menguping gossip wanita bukan hobi yang baik, anak muda." Oh, kenapa semua orang tua seumuran pria ini dan mantan tuannya itu begitu mudah memberi rasa intimidasi pada dirinya? Sekali lagi tawa terdengar dari lawan bicaranya dan Obi hanya bisa diam. "Akan kuajari caranya mencari informasi dengan layak dan tanpa…menguping."

Obi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa-apaan sih bapak ini? Obi tidak paham kenapa orang tua ini hobi sekali muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya dan membuatnya merasa terancam. Ini tidak seperti Obi berniat menguping, mereka saja yang bicara terlalu keras. Obi memutuskan untuk kembali menenggak minumannya, sebelum membalas perkataan pria tua di hadapannya. Tapi walaupun separuh isi gelas sudah ia minum, Obi masih tidak juga menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk beralasan.

 _Tidak, tidak, Obi tidak beralasan. Ia hanya membela diri. Ya, benar sekali membela diri._

"Ahahaha, aku tidak serendah itu, paman. Menguping adalah tindakan yang buruk." _Well_ , setidaknya Obi berusaha tidak memperkeruh suasana di sini. Obi tidak suka keadaan dimana ia merasa disudutkan oleh pihak lain. Walaupun Obi sendiri sadar diri jika ia tidak memiliki keahlian dalam hal olah bicara, keahliannya ada pada olah fisik, bukan memutar kata-kata.

Pria tua itu hanya diam menatap tajam pada Obi, membuat sang empunya netra kucing bergidik ngeri dan berharap ia bisa segera kembali ke kastil. Keheningan itu membuat Obi menghibur diri dengan mendengarkan desiran angin yang begitu kerasnya mengarah membelakangi arah laut, seakan menolak kehendak laut dan meminta Obi untuk menyadarinya. Aroma udara bercampur garam mampu tercium dengan jelas walaupun kota ini bukanlah kota pesisir maupun kota pelabuhan, tidak biasanya tercium aroma laut yang begitu kuat apalagi di sisi kota bagian keramaian seperti ini.

Obi terlalu terfokus dengan suara angin dan keadaan sekitarnya hingga ia tidak menyadari seorang lelaki–sepertinya lebih muda dari Obi–berlari menuju pria tua yang kini menjadi partner minum Obi itu, dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"…sudah datang? Aku akan segera ke sana." Pemuda itu berlari lagi entah kemana sehingga akhirnya Obi sadar dan kembali menatap pria di hadapannya; dengan kekehan yang tidak lupa ia lukiskan di bibir.

"Sudah mau pergi, paman?"

"HAHAHA, sepertinya kita harus menunda lagi pembicaraan kita, anak muda. Sampai waktunya nanti!"

Pria tua itu berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar dua minuman yang ia pesan, lalu segera berlari menuju arah bawahannya tadi berlari. Obi memutuskan untuk buru-buru menghabiskan minumannya sebelum beranjak dari tempat terbuka itu, Obi tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat seperti itu, terlalu vulgar dan jujur. Tidak lama setelah partner minumnya pergi, Obi berhasil menyelesaikan minumannya dan pergi dari _outdoor-café_ tersebut. Kedua kakinya melangkah lincah menyusuri kota, harap-harap-cemas semoga ia tidak bertemu eksistensi yang tidak diharapkan lagi.

Sayangnya, kala itu Obi tidak menyadari, sosok gadis bersurai merah muda pucat yang berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Kantor Komisaris Dewan Pelabuhan.

.

.

.

Leva menghela nafasnya lelah, apa gunanya ia pergi keluar tadi jika nantinya ia harus kembali pada tengah malam? Memangnya mereka ini mafia yang harus bertemu secara rahasia? Tidak 'kan?!

Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan tepat dan Leva bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar berbaring di kasurnya, atau bahkan di sofa. Leva terlalu takut rasa kantuk akan datang menyerangnya dan dia tidak bisa menghadiri janji tengah malamnya. Gadis itu juga tidak berani membunyikan gitarnya, takut-takut mengganggu orang-orang di ruangan terdekat, belum lagi kalau Zen mendengarnya, bisa habis Leva malam itu juga.

"Apakah aku harus keluar sekarang saja ya?"

Sekian helaan nafas, dan akhirnya Leva memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kastil, tepat pada pukul 21.30–dan membawa jubah musim dingin serta gitarnya yang berharga.

Jalanan sudah tidak tertimbun salju, namun tetap saja Leva masih merasakan udara dingin yang begitu kiat menerpa pori-pori tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Nafasnya bahkan berubah menjadi uap, walaupun di siang hari tadi Leva bahkan merasa begitu ingin melepas cardigannya yang membuat gerah. Sialnya malam ini, sepertinya suhu udara kembali jatuh ke titik 0, dan Leva harus berbetah diri menahan hawa dingin yang luar biasa ini.

Leva mengeratkan tas gitar miliknya dan berlari ke luar istana–untungnya penjaga gerbang sedang tertidur sehingga ia bisa keluar dengan mudah–menuju suatu tempat yang tidak selayaknya didatangi seorang lady terhormat toh Leva tidak peduli, ia sedang tidak mengenakan atribut istana apapun sehingga tidak akan ada yang mempertanyakan keberadaannya di sana.

 _ **KLANG–**_

"Ini dia pesananmu, Ojou-chan." Leva menarik tudung jubahnya semakin merapat, bagaimanapun juga walaupun Leva mengatakan ia tidak peduli, tentu saja rasa tidak nyaman itu masih ada. Ia melihat mangkuk kecil dan gelas yang disajikan di hadapannya, sebuah _cream soup_ dan _herbal tea_ ; yang sungguh tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan buatan Shirayuki. Leva jadi agak menyesal pergi ke tempat ini, setidaknya ia merasa agak hangat berada di kumpulan banyak manusia seperti ini.

Leva memandang setengah jijik pada sup di hadapannya, dan memutuskan untuk hanya meminum teh yang disajikan. Bukan berarti ia pilih-pilih makanan, hanya saja err ini terlalu luar biasa untuk selera Leva.

"Ada apa, Ojou-chan? Sendirian di sini? Mau ditemani _abang_?" Leva melirik tajam pada sosok di sampingnya, hanya orang biasa, mungkin penjahat abal-abal dunia bawah. Bahkan tidak sampai sekelas bandit.

"Ooh, dingin sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, gadis kecil?" pria lainnya menarik keras pergelangan tangan Leva yang memegang cangkir, menyebabkan benda tersebut jatuh dan pecah; dan tentu saja menimbulkan keheningan singkat di seisi barak makan. Sekali lagi Leva melirik tajam dari sisi terbuka tudung jubahnya, menampilkan kedua iris kaca yang dingin dan berkilat.

 _ **PLAKK–**_

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu."

"A-A-APAA?! BERANINYA KAU!" pria itu menaikkan nada bicaranya dan bersiap menampar Leva, ia angkat tangannya kuat-kuat dan menamparkannya pada sebuah objek; sayangnya bukan objek yang dia inginkan, bukan pipi gadis itu yang menjadi tempat mendaratnya pukulan keras tersebut. Namun sebuah lengan kokoh seorang pemuda.

"Hai hai, maafkan temanku dan mulutnya yang menyebalkan ini ya, paman. Dia sedikit terkena gangguan jiwa."

"HAH? Apa katamu?"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI BARAK MAKANKU HAH? KELUAR SAJA JIKA KALIAN INGIN BERKELAHI!"

.

.

.

"Hime-sama,"

…

"Hime-samaa~"

…

"Oh, ayolah, Hime-sama. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau gila atau bagaimana. Itu hanya…err…strategi. Ya, strategi agar kita bisa kabur."

 _Apa gunanya memanggilku Hime-sama lalu dia tetap berbicara padaku dengan bahasa informal? Dasar lelaki aneh. Sinting. Gila._

"Ayolah, Hime-sama, berhenti merajuk. Setidaknya aku sudah menyelamatkanmu."

Leva berbalik, dan berjalan perlahan mendekati pemuda aneh yang sedari tadi mengikutinya itu. Tatapannya menohok tajam, tidak suka sekaligus kesal–entah karena kejadian tadi atau memang karena rasa ketidaksukaannya pada bocah itu.

"Dengar ya, aku bahkan tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri, dan sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur urusanku, Obi."

Obi terkekeh, yang seperti biasanya Leva hanya balas memutar bola matanya dan menunjukkan ekspresi paling kesal yang bisa ia buat. Leva kembali berbalik dan membelakangi Obi, ia berjalan secepat yang ia bisa walaupun dalam hati ia sadar Obi tidak akan mungkin kehilangan dirinya. Obi adalah bawahan kepercayaan Zen, sejenak Leva berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Zen yang mengirimkan Obi untuk memata-matainya, namun segera saja pemikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Zen tidak akan mau ikut campur urusan Leva.

Sekarang mungkin sudah mendekati tengah malam, namun Leva mendadak kehilangan minat untuk pergi menemui janjiannya. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Obi di sini, Leva tidak bisa dan tidak mau ambil pusing menjelaskan ke Obi mengenai apa yang ia lakukan di sini. Sehingga akhirnya kedua kaki gadis itu menuntunnya pergi menjauhi tempat seharusnya ia menemui janjinya, dan membiarkan dirinya berjalan tanpa arah.

Obi berjalan santai seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Sebenarnya Obi sendiri tidak ada keinginan menguntit tuan puterinya ini, hanya saja Zen sudah memintanya sehingga ia bisa apa? Lagipula Obi tidak sejahat itu meninggalkan seorang gadis yang begitu rapuh sendirian di tengah kota–ah tidak, Leva jauh dari kata rapuh.

* * *

 _'Obi, kau ada di sini 'kan?'_

 _'Anda perlu sesuatu, aruji?'_

 _Zen terdiam sejenak, kedua netranya menatap sosok beberapa kaki di bawahnya dari balik jendela. Sosok seorang gadis yang berjalan begitu hati-hati agar tidak ada orang yang tahu._

 _'Gadis bodoh itu, sebaiknya ia tidak terlibat hal yang menyebalkan lagi.' Obi mengikuti arah tatapan Zen dan menyadari apa yang membuat tuannya itu merasa tidak tenang._

 _'Perlukah saya mengikutinya?'_

 _'Ya, jauhkan dia dari hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan.'_

* * *

Obi berusaha menahan tawanya seraya diri menatap punggung sang gadis yang tertutupi gitar. Bahkan Zen yang seperti itu sebenarnya adalah sosok kakak yang baik, _like brother like brother_ , Zen tidak ada bedanya dengan Izana dalam urusan menjaga adik kecil manisnya. Oh, ingin sekali Obi tertawa sekarang mengingat bagaimana tidak tenangnya Zen saat melihat Leva seperti itu. Apalagi saat ini Leva tidak memiliki satupun _bodyguard_ yang bisa menjaganya.

Senyum Obi pudar, tergantikan dengan sebuah ekspresi sendu. Satu-satunya penjaga Leva malah pergi mengkhianatinya, Obi tidak akan bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya. Mungkin sama saja jika suatu ketika Mitsuhide atau Kiki pergi memimpin satu kelompok pengkhianat kerajaan, dan Zen adalah orang yang harus menghukumnya. Hal itu pasti sangat menyakitkan–bagi pihak yang berkhianat maupun dikhianati. _Well_ , tapi Obi tidak tahu seperti apa si Sam ini sehingga ia tidak bisa menilai apakah Sam merasa tersakiti harus mengkhianati Tuan Puteri Leva seperti itu.

"Hime-sama, Anda tidak lelah? Kita sudah berjalan beberapa waktu."

Leva menghentikan langkahnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengabaikan egonya dan mengatakan ia lelah atau tetap kukuh pada pendirian. Namun, pada akhirnya kedua kaki yang terlalu lelah itu menyebabkan Leva menyerah dan secara sepihak duduk begitu saja, membuat Obi terkejut karenanya. Obi bersyukur, untung saja tempat ini tidak ramai–bahkan tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka berdua di sini. Obi tersenyum, walaupun gadis itu tetap saja merengut seperti biasanya, setidaknya ia tidak berbohong dan memaksakan dirinya lebih jauh.

"Ne, Obi," Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Obi memutuskan berjalan mendekati Leva dan duduk di sampingnya, kedua telinga siap mendengarkan keluhan atau apapun yang ingin dikatakan gadis itu. "Apa aku sebegitu bodohnya?"

"Eh?" Bahkan Obi yang baru mengenal Leva satu bulan ini tahu bahwa bodoh adalah kata yang jauh dari Leva.

"Apa aku sebegitu bodohnya hingga tidak tahu bahwa orang yang paling dekat denganku adalah orang yang akan mengkhianatiku terlebih dahulu?"

 _Ah, masalah ini._

"…dan bahkan setelah semua yang ia lakukan aku masih tetap tidak bisa membencinya." Suaranya lirih, begitu lirih hingga Obi harus ekstra memperhatikan agar ia mampu menangkap kata-kata yang terujar dari bibir tipis gadis di sandingnya ini. Leva membawa kedua tangannya dan mendorong kepalanya ke bawah agar Obi tidak mampu melihat ekspresinya saat ini, sekali lagi ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Obi.

* * *

 _'P-Pengkhianat,'_

 _'Hime-sama?' Obi menapaki jalannya kedua kaki menuju sang gadis yang entah kenapa terlihat menahan emosi di balik kerapuhan dirinya. Obi bisa melihat wajahnya yang membiru sekaligus memerah dalam waktu yang bersamaan, seakan menahan rasa marah dan takut dalam satu waktu._

 _'S-Sam–Kau…pengkhianat! Pembohong!'_

 _'Ohime-sama.' Sam berjalan mendekati Leva, sembari menutupi luka bakar yang meradang di wajahnya. Segera Obi langsung memposisikan dirinya di depan Leva dan menghalanginya dari Sam; yang kini sudah kehilangan senjatanya dan tidak akan mampu bertarung lagi._

 _'Saya tidak akan pernah mengkhianati anda.' Sam kembali berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakang, mengambil jarak dari Leva yang kini hanya mampu terduduk sendu dan mencengkeram rok lipit yang ia kenakan. 'Karena saya selalu dan akan selalu menjadi pelayan nomor satu anda, Milady.'_

 _Sayangnya, malam itu, karena tensi yang terlalu berat di udara sekitar, tidak ada satupun yang menghalangi Sam untuk kabur. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa membiarkan gadis itu gemetar dalam ketakutan terbesarnya, apalagi seketika ia secara mendadak jatuh ke tanah dan tidak sadar diri._

* * *

"Kau tahu, Hime-sama, seseorang tidak akan membenci orang lain semudah itu. Menyayangi seseorang adalah hal yang begitu susah, namun membenci orang yang kau sayangi adalah hal yang jauh lebih menyusahkan." Obi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan Leva, lalu berjongkok di hadapannya. Kedua iris berkilat miliknya menatap lekat pada sosok ringkih yang kini hanya mampu menekuk lutut di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum ia lukiskan di bibir seraya tangan kanannya meraih jari-jemari sang gadis yang kini membeku karena rasa dingin.

Merasakan kehangatan mengalir dari ujung jarinya, Leva memberanikan diri untuk menaikkan kepalanya, untuk menemukan sepasang netra yang kini menatapnya begitu lembut. Leva harus menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya agar ia mampu menahan tangisnya sekarang, oh sungguh harus berapa kali Leva memperlihatkan sisi memalukannya pada pemuda itu?

"Leva," Leva benar-benar harus menahan nafasnya saat ini, entah kenapa detak jantungnya bergemuruh luar biasa dan tak mampu ia kontrol, dan ia merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir hingga setiap inci tubunya–bukan hanya pada jari-jari yang kini bersentuhan dengan lawan bicaranya. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya? Jika kau tidak mampu berdiri, tidak mampu mencari pijakanmu, maka bergantunglah padaku, bersandarlah padaku. Aku di sini bukan hanya sebagai pajangan kau tahu, jika kau membutuhkanku aku akan selalu ada di sini–di sampingmu."

…

Bolehkah? Bolehkah Leva bergantung pada orang lain? Bolehkan gadis egois sepertinya mendapat bantuan dari orang lain? Dan yang paling penting…bisakah Leva mempercayai orang lain setelah semua yang ia alami?

 _ **DUARR–BLUARR–**_

Mendengar suara yang begitu keras dari arah lain, menyebabkan Leva dan Obi secara serentak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melihat ke arah selatan. Merah. Api. Asap.

"A-Apa itu?"

"Kapal–kapalnya terbakar–"

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

VOILAA EHEHEHE~

Sesuai perkataan Aya di AN chapter kemarin, akhirnya kita memasuki arc yang baru reader sekalian uhuhu :'3 Arc ini kayaknya gak bakal panjang sih, soalnya ceritanya gak akan seribet arc yang sebelumnya, mungkin cuma makan 2 atau 3 chapter ke depan. Well, pokoknya nantikan segera kelanjutannya!

 _Any regards_?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 12 – WE FOUGHT ONTO THE SEA

 **Author's POV**

 _ **DUARR–BLUARR–**_

Mendengar suara yang begitu keras dari arah lain, menyebabkan Leva dan Obi secara serentak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melihat ke arah selatan. Merah. Api. Asap.

"A-Apa itu?"

"Kapal–kapalnya terbakar–"

Leva membawa kedua telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga akibat keterkejutan yang ia alami. Ia merasa membeku di tempat dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sebuah kapal di pelabuhan–atau mungkin malah di laut– tengah terbakar, apakah itu kapal nelayan? Kapal pedagang? Atau kapal _**bajak laut**_?

"K-Kita harus s-segera melapor ke kastil."

"Tidak akan sempat, Hime-sama. Kita membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk kembali ke kastil, satu jam lagi kemari, dan satu jam menuju pelabuhan." Leva semakin merasakan kedua kakinya gemetar hebat, apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang terjadi di laut sana?

"L-Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Hime-sama? Anda yang memimpin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's **_**Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BRAKK–**_

Kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat menggrebak meja di hadapannya dengan begitu keras, wajahnya terlihat begitu memerah walaupun udara sekitar terasa begitu dingin menusuk.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Sekali lagi, pria di balik meja tersebut berkata, "Kami tidak bisa bertindak tanpa izin dari kastil."

"Argh, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini." Leva mengacak rambutnya yang sudah sangat tidak karuan seraya berbalik membelakangi penjaga tersebut, "Oh ya silahkan saja kalian berdiam diri seperti itu. Asal kalian tahu, jika aku memberikan perintah, maka secara tidak langsung itu adalah perintah dari kastil."

Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya seraya buru-buru berjalan keluar; dengan menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya yang sudah meledak-ledak. Tidak ada gunanya, prajurit kota tidak mengenali wajah Leva, dan mereka terlalu santai untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Jadi, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Leva lakukan selanjutnya? Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke kastil dalam rentang waktu yang seperti ini. Haruskah ia bergerak sendiri? Tapi hanya dia dan Obi tidak akan mampu melakukan apapun di sana.

Leva menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan berjalan bolak-balik, menyebabkan Obi ikut merasakan keresahan yang kini mendominasi benak sang gadis. "Hime-sama, tenanglah, jika anda bersikap tenang pasti akan ada solu–"

"AH! Itu dia!" Oh, Obi terkejut. "Obi! Aku tahu kita harus kemana sekarang. Kau pergi cari kuda, aku akan mencoba melakukan…err…sesuatu."

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Obi sudah berlari jauh, melakukan tugasnya.

Melihat punggung Obi yang sudah menghilang dari balik kegelapan, memberi dorongan tersendiri bagi Leva untuk segera mengerjakan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Gadis itu mengeratkan tali tas gitarnya dan berlari menjauh dari titik paling terang di bawah sinar rembulan; seraya dalam hati merutuki kenapa ia harus nekat membawa gitarnya. Kedua kaki berlari cepat menelusuri jalanan setapak demi setapak, ini mungkin sudah melewati tengah malam, dan orang yang seharusnya bertemu dengannya mungkin sudah pulang. Namun, Leva tetap mengambil resiko dan mencoba pergi ke tempat janjian bertemunya.

Ia bisa merasakan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya dan selepek apa helaiannya merah muda pucatnya saat ini, seketika ia sampai di tempat yang ia inginkan. Namun, sepertinya tidak sia-sia ia kemari, ia bisa melihatnya; sebuah bayangan di bawah lampu jalan yang terlihat redup dan mengerikan, kini menghadap lurus pada sisi laut–pada api kapal yang terbakar.

"Aku sudah menunggu begitu lama kau tahu," pria itu berujar, menyebabkan rasa takut sedikit menggerogoti diri Leva, "nona-pengirim-pesan-istana."

Leva berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang begitu tidak teratur, sembari kedua kaki sedikit demi sedikit memperkecil jarak di antara keduanya. Leva mungkin sudah terbiasa menyusup dan keluar dari kastil–terutama saat di Wistant–namun beda lagi ceritanya jika suasananya malam hari seperti ini. Mendadak Leva menyesal sudah meminta berpisah jalan dengan Obi tadi, apalagi ia juga tidak memberi tahu Obi ia akan pergi kemana. Ini akan jadi cukup menyusahkan karena mereka harus saling mencari satu sama lain dulu.

" _Well_ , sepertinya pembicaraan kita harus ditunda dulu, bukan?" Leva meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang dan berusaha sedapat mungkin tidak memperlihatkan suaranya yang bergetar hebat; karena rasa dingin dan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Leva tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai pria di hadapannya ini, ia bukan orang jahat itu pasti, hanya saja mungkin ia juga bukan orang baik. Dan Leva tahu diri jika ia tidak terlalu baik dalam hal pertarungan fisik.

Pria itu tertawa, dan berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Leva–yang menyebabkan sang gadis mundur selangkah demi selangkah untuk menghindarinya, "Aku sudah tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi, buktinya sudah jelas di depan mata."

"…apa maksudmu?" Pria itu menunjuknya, kapal yang terbakar itu, dan berkata, "Kapal itu, Ojou-chan, adalah kapal pedagang khusus dewan pelabuhan."

Kedua netra kaca gadis itu membelalak. _Kenapa kapal sepenting itu dibiarkan berlayar begitu saja tanpa penjagaan?_

"–dan jika aku benar, sebentar lagi mereka akan merapat."

"M-Mereka?"

"Ya. Mereka yang menyebut dirinya _The Flying Dutchman_."

.

.

.

Menerima tugasnya memang mudah, tapi di tengah malam seperti ini bagaimana caranya Obi bisa menemukan kuda? Benar-benar ia tidak paham dengan isi pikiran tuan puteri itu. Walaupun Obi sendiri mengerti jika mereka bisa mempersingkat waktu satu jam yang seharusnya ditempuh menuju pelabuhan jika mereka menaiki kuda. Namun, bukankah bisa jadi malah waktu yang mereka gunakan di sini untuk mencari kuda akan menjadi lebih terkuras? Belum lagi ia harus terpisah dengan gadis itu; yang tidak akan bisa duduk diam dan menunggu Obi tanpa melakukan apapun. Tentu saja Obi tahu pasti gadis itu pergi melakukan sesuatu, dan sialnya Obi tidak tahu kemana gadis itu pergi.

' _Ah, ini sungguh membuang-buang waktu.'_

Obi berjalan seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya menyilang di belakang kepala, setidaknya ia akan berusaha mencari kuda agar tuan puterinya itu tidak marah-marah nantinya. Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa tuan puteri tidak menggunakan tanda pengenal kastilnya untuk meminta bantuan pada prajurit kota tadi? Karena dia bodoh? Ah tidak…tidak…pasti bukan karena itu.

OH!

Benar juga, Obi bisa meminta kuda prajurit dengan tanda pengenalnya bukan?

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana Ojou-chan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Leva mengepalkan kedua tangannya, oh sungguh hawa dingin ini sangat mengganggunya. Kedua netranya menatap lurus pada objek yang tengah mendominasi benaknya. "Grace, siapkan sebanyak-banyaknya pasukan dari dewan pelabuhan. Kalau bisa, jangan sampai mereka ke sana menggunakan seragam, pakai pakaian yang terlihat lebih…err…alami."

Pria itu, Grace, terdiam sejenak. Tidak mengira bahwa anak muda utusan kastil ini akan meminta hal seperti itu. "Kau yakin tidak melaporkan ini ke kastil lebih dulu?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, prajurit kota tidak akan membantu kita. Sudah terlambat jika mau melaporkan ini ke kastil." Gadis itu berbalik, dan menghadap lurus pada lawan bicaranya, "Atau…kau ingin membiarkan teman-temanmu yang di sana menjadi korban?"

 _ **Gulp–**_

Oh, Tuhan. Grace yakin umurnya sudah hampir menginjak setengah abad, namun kenapa di umur tuanya ini ia malah bergidik ngeri memandang senyum sinis dari gadis belia di sampingnya? Pria tua itu jadi tidak yakin jika anak muda ini adalah pengantar pesan istana, memangnya ada pengantar pesan yang semuda ini? Apalagi dia adalah wanita. Memang ada wanita yang memegang kedudukan sepenting itu di istana?!

"Jadi, kau pilih yang mana, Grace-sama?" Uh oh, Grace tidak punya pilihan lain 'kan?

"Akan saya laksanakan."

Leva tidak perlu melirik untuk mengetahui bahwa Grace sudah pergi dari tempat ini. Kedua irisnya tidak beralih barang sedetikpun dari sisi perairan lepas Clarines, bahkan tidak untuk sekadar mengecek apakah lampu temaram di dekatnya itu masih menyala atau telah kehilangan tenaganya.

' _Haah… Jaa, sekarang saatnya mencari Obi._ '

Helaan nafas sekali lagi lolos dari bibir gadis bermarga Wisteria itu, sembari diri berbalik untuk menemukan sepasang netra tembaga dan seekor kuda tengah menatapnya.

"Hime-sama? Dingin sekali ya di sini."

"O-Oh iya."

"Kau tahu, ternyata tidak terlalu sulit menemukan kuda ini, Hime-sama."

"O-Oh iya."

"Mereka bahkan tidak menolakku sama sekali. Ini salah Hime-sama sendiri tidak menunjukkan tanda pengenal kastilmu pada mereka."

"A-Aha ha ha iya." Leva masih berpikir, yang di hadapan ini benar-benar Obi? Memangnya dia esper? Entah kenapa dimanapun Leva berada kenapa Obi selalu bisa menemukannya? Ah sudahlah, yang penting mereka harus segera berangkat.

…

"Hime-sama? Tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus segera berangkat." Obi meraih gitar di balik punggung Leva dan mengambilnya, menyampirkannya perlahan pada bagian belakang tubuhnya tanpa menyadari Leva yang kini mendadak bungkam begitu saja.

"O-Oh iya, berangkat. Kita harus segera berangkat. Kita harus segera berangkat." Leva menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya perlahan untuk menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya. Segera setelah ia sadar, Obi sudah siap duduk di pelana kuda seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Leva. Gadis itu ragu-ragu melirik pada Obi yang dengan santainya masih tersenyum, Leva tidak berpikir bahwa Obi hanya akan membawa satu kuda. Apakah Obi meremehkannya? Ini tidak seperti Leva tidak bisa menaiki kuda, tidak ahli bukan berarti tidak bisa 'kan?

"Oh, ayolah, Hime-sama. Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk segera berangkat."

 _Ya, ya, ya, Leva tidak akan membantah lagi._ Segera ia meraih uluran tangan Obi dan membiarkan dirinya diangkat secara perlahan untuk duduk di bagian depan pelana.

"Yosh, perjalanan ini akan sedikit lama. Sebaiknya Hime-sama tidur saja."

"Hah?" Ah sudahlah, Leva lelah berdebat, "Sesukamu sajalah."

.

.

.

Tapi toh pada akhirnya Leva terlelap. Merasakan kedua tangan Obi yang memegang kendali kuda di sisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya membuat gadis itu merasa aman dan nyaman–tidak, Leva tidak akan mengakuinya secara gamblang–dan secara tidak sadar rasa lelah yang memupuk dalam dirinya memaksa tubuh tuan puteri tersebut untuk beristirahat barang sejenak. Obi merasakan udara yang begitu dingin membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil, sejenak terlintas di benaknya jika dia yang memiliki badan besar dan tangguh saja menggigil seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Leva yang begitu ringkih dan rapuh itu?

Perjalanannya masih sangat jauh, dan malam tentunya masih sangat panjang. Jauh di sisi sebelah kiri Obi, ia masih mampu melihat laut lepas dan warna merah kapal yang terbakar. Ia jarang bergerak tanpa seizin Zen, namun sepertinya perintah Zen tadi malam sudah begitu jelas.

' _Jauhkan dia dari hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan_.'

Obi tidak menyalahi perintah tuannya 'kan?

Mereka berdua sudah mulai jauh dari hiruk-pikuk perkotaan dan mulai memasuki jalanan berbatu yang akan semakin menurun. Kastil Wistal berada jauh di dekat lereng pegunungan, sehingga perjalanan dari sana tentunya memakan waktu yang cukup lama menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Obi tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti, toh mungkin kini mereka hanya akan mengecek apa yang terjadi di pelabuhan sehingga ada kapal yang terbakar. Bukan berarti akan ada bahaya yang berarti di sana. Obi tidak butuh pikiran-pikiran negatif untuk masuk dan mendominasi benaknya. Saat ini seluruh isi pikirannya sudah penuh dengan gadis dalam rengkuhannya dan bagaimana cara menjauhkan gadis itu dari bahaya, mengingat bahwa sang gadis adalah sosok yang hobi cari-cari bahaya untuk ditakhlukkan.

"Hmph," Obi tertawa, singkat dan perlahan, hanya dengan memikirkan Leva ia selalu merasakan kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva ke atas. Dan Obi tidak membenci perasaan itu. Baginya, Levanthine adalah sebuah eksistensi jenaka yang mampu mengusir segala kekesalan dalam dirinya, dan mengubahnya dalam bentuk senyuman di bibir sang pemuda.

Tidak sampai satu jam, untung saja mereka menemukan kuda. Tidak sampai satu jam perjalanan, dan kini keduanya sudah mencapai kota pelabuhan. Obi jarang menuju kota ini, namun setidaknya ia masih hafal betul jalan menuju pelabuhan. Suasana kota sudah terlihat begitu was-was, tidak seperti saat Obi kemari beberapa saat yang lalu. Lebih banyak rumah yang tertutup rapat-rapat walaupun ada kejadian seperti itu di pelabuhan, dan tentu saja Obi tahu ada yang salah dengan kota ini.

"Hngg–Obi?"

"Hai, Hime-sama." Leva tidak menyahut ataupun membalas Obi, ia mampu merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang mengindikasikan ia berada di atas kuda. Namun, Leva masih merasa otaknya terambang-ambang tidak jelas karena baru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk juga tidak serta-merta mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, walaupun ia sudah mengenakan jubah tebal ia masih merasa begitu menggigil.

"Sudah terlihat loh, Hime-sama." Leva mengusap kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat, benaknya sedang tidak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang memberatkan diri, oh namun sialnya yang pertama kali terlihat kedua netranya–yang kini mampu melihat dengan jelas–adalah nyala api yang berwarna merah dan besar. "Pelabuhannya, Hime-sama, bukan kapalnya."

Benar sekali. Bukan kapalnya yang terbakar, bukan hanya kapalnya. Seluruh tanjung kini dalam keadaan terlalap api.

"Obi, turunkan aku."

"Tidak bisa, Hime-sama. Kita tidak bisa mendekat lebih dari ini." Obi menegaskan, Leva tidak akan boleh pergi dari jangkauannya.

"T-Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu, kita harus kesana dan–"

"TENANGLAH, LEVA!" Leva menoleh secara perlahan, mendapati kedua netra tembaga milik Obi menatapnya serius; menegaskan bahwa yang ia katakan adalah keharusan. Sejenak, Leva diingatkan bahwa sebenarnya dalam hal usia pun Obi jauh lebih dewasa daripada dirinya. Ia tidak tahu jika Obi bisa mengeluarkan nada bicara seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pemuda gila senyum yang hobi merusuhi hidupnya itu bisa membuat Leva terdiam dan hanya menatap lurus pada kedua netranya yang berkilat tajam.

"L-Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan…" Obi bisa mendengar suaranya begitu lirih, seakan hanya berupa seberkas bisikan yang tidak ingin ia perdengarkan pada orang lain. Ini tidak seperti Obi tidak mau membantu mereka yang berada di pelabuhan, namun mendekat justru hanya akan membuat Leva berada dalam bahaya yang artinya adalah menyalahi perintah Zen. Jika Obi bisa menjauhkannya dari bahaya, maka ia akan melakukan apapun itu untuk memenuhinya.

"Tidak ada. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah kembali ke kastil dan meminta bantuan." Obi mengeratkan pegangannya pada kendali kuda, seraya mempersempit jangkauan gerak Leva. Persetan dengan keinginan dan sifat Leva yang terlalu suka menolong warga tidak bersalah, Obi akan membawanya kembali ke kastil. Mau ataupun tidak.

 _'Tidak. Jika kita kembali ke kastil, setelah kita kembali, pelabuhan ini hanya akan tinggal nama saja. Bagaimana dengan para pekerja dan nelayan di sini?'_

Leva tidak bisa mengambil resiko kembali ke kastil saat ini. Apa gunanya ia dikirim ke Wistal jika ia hanya akan menjadi sosok yang sama? Seorang tuan puteri yang hanya peduli dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa mau tahu tentang orang lain, tentang penduduknya. Apa gunanya Leva kemari jika ia hanya akan datang dan menonton lalu kembali pulang? Lagipula hatinya masih tidak bisa tenang, kata-kata Grace sang perwakilan dewan pelabuhan itu masih terus membayanginya.

 _ **'Kapal itu, Ojou-chan, adalah kapal pedagang khusus dewan pelabuhan.'**_

Kapal, yang dibicarakan Grace adalah kapalnya yang terbakar, bukan pelabuhannya. Lalu kenapa yang ia temui saat ini hanyalah tanah pelabuhan yang terporak-porandakan api? Kenapa sejauh matanya memandang laut lepas ia tidak menemukan satupun tanda-tanda kapal yang terbakar?

 _ **'Ya. Mereka yang menyebut dirinya The Flying Dutchman.'**_

Dan ini… _The Flying Dutchman._

Leva sudah sering mendengarnya, di beberapa buku yang ia baca di perpustakaan kastil Wistant, dan juga dari rumor yang kadangkala ia dengar. Sebuah kapal hantu, di perairan selatan dunia yang seringkali terlihat dan menenggelamkan kapal-kapal kecil yang berlayar. Namun, Clarines tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perairan selatan dunia. Tidak mungkin 'kan kapal hantu itu berhijrah kemari? Lagipula, Leva tidak percaya dengan keberadaan hantu, mungkin saja mereka hanya sekelompok perompak laut yang ganas dan tak kenal takut.

"Hime-sama, kita kembali ke kastil."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Ini bukan sekedar kebakaran biasa, Obi. Aku tahu itu." Leva kembali menoleh, dan sekali lagi ia melihat tatapan tajam Obi dan rahangnya yang mengeras. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Obi sedang menahan emosinya.

"Semakin anda mengatakan hal seperti itu, maka saya akan semakin bersikeras membawa anda kembali ke kastil."

Kenapa? Leva tidak paham, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Obi begitu bersikukuh mereka tidak boleh ada di sini. Kejadian ini tidak akan membuat Leva terluka atau apapun, _well_ , Leva tidak bisa menjamin itu, hanya saja ini aneh.

"Levanthine,"

 _ **DEGG–**_

 _Apa ini? Obi tidak pernah memanggilku seperti ini._

"Kumohon, kali ini saja, dengarkan aku." Obi bersua, ia tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena hanya ada mereka berdua di sini sehingga Obi mengkhawatirkan keselamatan gadis itu. Ini akan berbeda ceritanya jika Obi kemari bersama Zen, Kiki, dan Mitsuhide.

Tapi saat ini hanya ada dia dan Leva. Obi paham kenapa Leva mengatakan ini bukan hal yang biasa, ia tahu jika mereka kembali ke kastil sekarang pasti tidak akan sempat, ia tahu seberapa besar keinginan Leva untuk terjun ke sana dan melakukan apapun itu yang kini ada di dalam benaknya. Namun, lebih daripada itu, Obi tahu jika ia tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk mampu melindunginya, melindungi gadis yang kini menatapnya begitu dalam penuh tanda tanya.

Obi tahu ia kuat, namun semua ini aneh dan Obi merasakan prasangka yang begitu buruk hanya dengan melihat warna merah jauh di sana. Obi tidak akan menyangkal keinginannya untuk pergi ke bawah sana, tapi ia lebih tahu keinginannya untuk menjauhkan Leva, menjauhkan gadis dalam rengkuhannya ini, dari seluruh bahaya yang ada di sana.

"T-Tapi–" baru saja Leva akan menyangkal perkataan Obi, kalimatnya terinterupsi sebuah teriakan histeris yang kini lambat laun terdengar semakin dekat, menandakan individu tersebut berlari mendekat kemari.

"MEREKA DATANG! M-M-MEREKA DATANG! THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!"

Saat itulah kedua iris kacanya mampu menangkap bayangan di laut lepas, sebuah kapal besar dengan tiang yang agak bengkok ke sisi kanan. Sebuah kapal gelap. Mereka, _**The Flying Dutchman.**_

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

Haloo, it's been a long time since I last updated this fanfiction :)

Jadi jujur aja, dulu aku hampir menyerah dan berhenti nulis ini sekitar hampir 4-5 bulan, karena aku merasa agak sia-sia menulis ini tapi semacam(?) gaada yang baca gitu wkwk. Tapi sekarang aku mulai sadar, dan keinget kalo dulu alasanku nulis ini bukan untuk dibaca, melainkan buat aku sekedar nuangin apa yang ada di kepalaku. I hope there's other people who have fun read this story as much as I really happy while writing this.

Thank u so much ^^

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya

nb : aku langusng update 2 chapter yaa, sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat bangettt bangettttt updatenya 3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 13 – THE GOLDEN HARBOUR

 **Author's POV**

"Zen? Kau masih belum tidur?" Mitsuhide membuka pintu ruang pribadi pangeran Zen Wisteria hanya untuk menemukan pemuda itu berdiri dalam diam sembari menatap ke sisi luar jendela. Dirinya seakan tidak tenang walaupun kini hampir seluruh tugas dan berkas untuk beberapa hari ke depan sudah mereka selesaikan. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Zen, Mitsuhide memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, dan mengintip akan apa yang kini menambat di dalam tatapan Zen.

Namun, yang ia temukan hanyalah kekosongan. Tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan sang bulan tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang bisa diperhatikan saat ini.

"Mereka belum kembali."

Mitsuhide menoleh, tatapannya terkunci pada ekspresi Zen yang tidak mampu ia baca, "Mereka?"

"Obi dan Leva."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's **_**Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

Leva tidak peduli lagi. Sungguh ia tidak peduli lagi. Gadis itu mendorong keras-keras lengan sebelah kiri milik Obi agar ia mampu membuka jalannya, dan dengan segera ia melompat turun dari kuda prajurit berwarna coklat tua tersebut tanpa sedikitpun melirik Obi. Genggaman tangannya pada sisi kanan-kiri jubah yang ia kenakan semakin lama semakin mengerat, kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Obi menghentikannya. Katakan saja ia egois, katakan saja ia keras kepala, namun saat ini yang benar-benar terbisikkan dalam hatinya adalah berlari dan pergi mencari tahu mengenai apa yang ada di sana.

"LEVA–"

Leva sudah berlari begitu jauh ketika Obi menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, gadis itu bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun kala Obi menyebut namanya dengan begitu keras. Namun segera Obi menutup mulutnya dan memutuskan untuk turun dari kuda, menalikan tali kendali kuda pada pohon terdekat dan berlari turun menuju daratan rendah pelabuhan. Jika ia tidak bisa membawa pulang Leva baik secara halus maupun paksa, maka yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah satu, memastikan tidak ada bahaya apapun yang akan berani mendekatinya.

Pemuda itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk menahan emosi, ia tidak paham dengan isi pikiran wanita-wanita yang ada di sekitarnya, mulai dari Shirayuki, Trow, bahkan hingga seorang bangsawan seperti Levanthine. Kenapa mereka semua hobi mencari masalah tanpa memikirkan efek pada dirinya? Mereka semua hanyalah perempuan, lemah dan tidak mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri, lalu kenapa mereka begitu mati-matian membantu orang lain jika itu hanya akan menyebabkan mereka terluka? Tidak bisakah mereka bersikap seperti wanita pada umumnya dan duduk diam seraya menunggu bantuan?

 _Namun, Obi tidak sadar, justru hal itulah yang menarik Obi jatuh semakin dan semakin dalam pada pesona sang gadis._

Suasana pelabuhan jika dari dekat sungguh lebih buruk daripada yang terlihat. Obi tidak ingat bahwa di sini juga terdapat perkampungan, ia pikir yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah pelabuhan biasa seperti pada umumnya. Seingatnya dulu di sini hanyalah sebuah lahan besar yang banyak dipakai sebagai tempat kapal-kapal berlabuh, yang akhirnya direnovasi besar-besaran oleh dewan pelabuhan menjadi salah satu pelabuhan besar Clarines. Jika seperti ini, terlalu banyak penduduk sipil, wajar jika nonanya bersikeras tidak akan pulang ke kastil dan meminta bantuan. Namun, sungguh memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis cilik sendirian di tengah situasi seperti ini?

 _"–anakku masih di dalam, aku harus kembali dan menolongnya."_ Sayup-sayup Obi bisa mendengar percakapan dari sisi lain jalanan, namun pemuda itu tidak bisa menebak dari mana arah suara tersebut, terlalu banyak rumah yang terbakar dan asap yang membumbung tinggi untuk membantunya mengenali daerah sekitar.

Ia juga bisa mendengar suara beberapa orang lain yang sepertinya berusaha menenangkan wanita paruh baya tersebut–yang kehilangan anaknya di tengah kebakaran–tapi tetap saja Obi tidak bisa mendapati dimana asal suara tersebut.

 _"Oba-san, biar aku yang pergi ke dalam."_ Oh sialan. Jika seperti ini, mau tidak mau Obi harus menemukan asal suara itu. Seharusnya ada di dekat sini, jika Obi bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, seharusnya ia berada di sekitar sini.

 _"A-A-Aah, Ojou-chan–"_

Entah kenapa Obi ingin sekali melaknat gadis itu, bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal senekat itu tanpa sepengetahuan Obi? Pokonya Obi harus menemukan gadis itu, harus, dan secepatnya!

.

.

.

" _Oba-san_ , biar aku yang pergi ke dalam." Leva menyentuh pundak wanita paruh baya itu, tanpa seberkas emosi pun terlukis di wajahnya. Kedua netra gelap miliknya menatap lurus pada kilatan api yang semakin melebar ke setiap sudut rumah. Tidak ada waktu lagi, dan Leva bisa tahu jika reflektivitas dirinya pasti jauh lebih baik dari pada wanita di sampingnya ini. Kemungkinan mereka berdua bisa keluar lebih besar jika Leva yang pergi menolong anaknya. Leva lebih muda, lebih lincah, dan lebih pintar. Setidaknya Leva tidak akan panik, ya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak boleh panik.

Tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana ekspresi wanita tua di hadapannya, Leva berdiri dan beranjak memasuki bangunan setengah terbakar beberapa meter jauh dari keberadaan Obi. Segera setelah ia masuk, yang ia rasakan adalah sesak, dan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat di bagian tenggorokan. Walaupun ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda api merambat hingga ruang tamu depan, namun asap yang ditimbulkan tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan rambatan api yang kini semakin dekat juga harus gadis itu perhitungkan. Ia harus segera keluar dari sini, maksimal dalam waktu 10 menit, dengan atau tanpa bersama bocah yang harus ia cari.

' _SESAK–_ '

Kedua tangan sudah ia letakkan di depan hidung untuk menghambat udara yang masuk, namun bagaimanapun juga Leva butuh bernafas, dan sesedikit apapun oksigen yang ada di dalam ruangan ini, Leva harus menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Kaki-kakinya mulai berasa berat ketika ia melangkah menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Dan ia mulai bisa merasakan hawa panas yang tidak biasa kini mendekat dan semakin mendekat kepadanya, waktu Leva tidak banyak lagi, dan dengan bodohnya ia tetap nekat untuk mengecek lantai dua sebelum kembali keluar. Leva sudah berada di ujung teratas anak tangga ketika ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara tangisan disertai bunyi kayu yang terbakar.

' _SAKIT!_ '

Leva tidak paham. Ia merasa sakit, ia merasa sesak, ia merasa ingin jatuh, namun gadis itu malah berlari semakin mendekati asal kebakaran. Alam bawah sadarnya memaksa agar kedua kakinya bergerak semakin dan semakin cepat, bahkan walaupun ia harus setengah menyeret kakinya yang terasa begitu berat itu dengan kedua iris abu-abu gelap yang terasa mengabur semakin waktu berselang. Pada akhirnya, netranya mampu menangkap sosok ringkih seorang gadis kecil yang kini memeluk lututnya dengan penuh sesenggukan, berada di antara kobaran api yang sebentar lagi tentunya akan mencapai kaki-kaki Leva yang sudah tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya.

"H-Hei–uhuk–uhuk–"

 _ **Krakk–**_

Gadis cilik itu menoleh, kedua matanya melebar ketika melihat seseorang berada di sana dan tanpa ia sadari ia menangis lagi. "O-O-Onee-chan,"

Leva bisa merasakan sekelilingnya kini penuh dengan api yang terasa begitu panas, dan ia tahu ia tidak bisa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. "K-Kemarilah, ayo, kemarilah."

Tapi gadis itu menggeleng.

 _ **Krakk–Krakk–**_

"Menakutkan, tidak mau, menakutkan." Seluruh sisi tubuh gadis belia itu bergetar hebat, menandakan bahwa ketakutannya bukanlah kebohongan belaka. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.

 _ **Kratakk–**_

 _ **Krakk–Kraakk–**_

Leva melihatnya, tiang-tiang penyangga rumah yang penuh api menyala itu, kini dalam keadaan siap menimpa tubuh gadis kecil beberapa meter di hadapannya–dan Leva juga tahu bahwa ia tidak akan sempat, sempatpun ia hanya akan bernasib tertimpa kayu panas tersebut.

"B-Bahaya–"

 _ **BRUAKK–**_

Leva menutup matanya begitu tiang tersebut jatuh dan menyebabkan asap mengebul hebat serta api menjalar semakin cepat. Leva tidak menyadari ketika emosi menguasai dirinya dan ia kini menangis, mengeluarkan air mata seraya memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Oy, Oy, lihatlah petaka apa yang hampir saja terjadi seketika saya melepaskan pandangan dari anda, Hime-sama."

Dua iris tembaga kembar, sebuah bekas luka kecil di sudut wajah, dan senyum sejuta watt yang sama. Dia di sini. Dia berdiri di sini, di sisinya, seperti janjinya.

"O-Obi…" suara begitu lirih dan terdengar seperti bisikan, seandainya Obi tidak membaca gerak bibirnya, ia tidak akan tahu apa yang Leva katakan. Namun mengetahui gadis itu menyebut namanya sudah memberikan rasa lega yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Oh sungguh, seandainya Obi tidak dalam keadaan mengangkat gadis kecil yang berusaha Leva selamatkan itu, kini Obi pasti sudah merengkuh erat tubuh ringkih Leva yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu.

"Anda bisa berdiri?" Leva mengangguk dan mencoba beranjak dari posisinya saat ini. Terlalu banyak asap yang ada di sini, dan ruang kosong di sekitar sudah penuh dengan api. Obi sedang memegangi gadis kecil itu sehingga Leva sadar ia tidak bisa bersandar padanya, namun hanya mengetahui bahwa kini Obi ada di dekatnya gadis itu sudah mampu membawa perasaan tenang dalam dirinya.

Dengan usaha ekstra, Leva akhirnya mampu berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Obi. Untungnya jalan keluar berada berlawanan dengan arah kobaran api, yang sebenarnya Leva yakini sebentar lagi mampu menyusul mereka. Namun, kini yang bisa Leva lakukan hanyalah berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa agar ia mampu keluar dari sini tanpa menjadi daging Leva panggang.

Obi bisa mendengar langkah terseok-seok Leva di belakangnya, menyebabkan pemuda itu tidak menoleh barang sedikitpun dan lebih fokus memerhatikan jalannya yang kini mulai terlalap api. Sejujurnya Obi ingin berlari, namun menimbang-nimbang gadis yang kini ia gendong dan keadaan Leva yang agak buruk menyebabkan ia menepis pemikiran tersebut jauh-jauh. Lantaran tidak pula ia hafal tata ruang rumah besar ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengira-ngira serta menjauhi ruangan yang penuh api.

Namun, entah keberuntungan atau kebetulan yang membawa Obi mencapai pintu depan rumah besar tersebut, namun yang pasti Obi merasa sangat bersyukur. Ia berjalan semakin cepat menuju pintu keluar–toh ia mulai merasakan beban sisih di pundak kirinya membuatnya lelah–dan berhasil melangkahkan kakinya tiga langkah dari pintu depan seketika ia mampu merasakan api sudah merambat hingga ruang tamu. Obi menurunkan gadis kecil yang berada dalam gendongannya–dan tentu saja gadis itu segera berlari menuju ibunya–sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan mengecek eksistensi lain yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hime-sama! Anda baik-baik sa–"

–Namun sialnya yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah pemandangan rumah besar yang terlalap api, tanpa terlihat sedikitpun helaian merah muda pucat nonanya.

.

.

.

Leva bukannya tidak bisa berjalan lagi, Leva bukannya terlalu lelah dan berada di ambang kesadaran untuk mengikuti Obi, Leva sehat dan ia tahu itu. Karena itulah ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda kumuh melompat dari rumah tersebut melewati jendela menuju rumah lain (yang jaraknya memang terlampau berdekatan) ia tidak bisa diam begitu saja tanpa mencari tahu. Pemuda itu, membawa pemantik api dan air yang mudah terbakar, itu artinya pemuda itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan kebakaran beruntun ini.

Mungkin Leva bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan begitu saja mengikuti musuhnya tanpa penjagaan apapun, apalagi dalam kondisi yang sebegini tidak prima karena terkena asap kebakaran. Namun, melolong dan memanggil Obi saat ini juga bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Prioritasnya adalah menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang terjebak itu, dan Obi kini dalam misi untuk melakukannya, maka Leva tidak punya pilihan lain selain bergerak sendiri. Ya sebut saja ia ceroboh dan naif, ia tidak peduli lagi. Jika Levanthine berkata akan melakukannya maka ia pasti melakukannya.

Leva tidak yakin ia akan melakukan apa nantinya, dan apa akan terjadi jika ia mengikuti sesuatu yang sebegitu mencurigakan sendirian saja. Namun, kala kedua kakinya berlari memutar haluan kembali ke lantai atas dan mengikuti bocah pelompat jendela jahanam itu, Leva tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya. Kini ia sudah berada di ambang daun jendela berbingkai kayu tersebut dengan api yang menjalar semakin cepat di belakangnya dan ia harus memutuskan semuanya sekarang. Pergi keluar dan meminta bantuan Obi namun kehilangan si pelaku, atau pergi mengejar pelaku sekarang tanpa resiko di depan.

 _Well, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Levanthine Wisteria!_

.

.

.

Ketika Grace sampai tepat di pelabuhan sungguh ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika yang ia lihat adalah bocah kumuh di barak makan favoritnya itu kini berusaha masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang telah terbakar seutuhnya. Apa juga yang dilakukan bocah naif itu di sini? Maka yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menarik pundak kekar bocah itu dan membantingnya ke tanah.

"CHO–P-Paman?!" Obi menelan kembali ludahnya dan menatap pria tua di hadapannya dengan dua buah netra keemasan miliknya. Sungguh kebetulan macam apa yang membuatnya bertemu pria itu di sini.

OH! OH! Ya, benar juga. _Dasar pria tua menyebalkan, tentu saja dia ada di sini, ia adalah anggota dewan pelabuhan._

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan anak bodoh? Membunuh dirimu sendiri?" Kedua bola mata di balik kacamata itu sungguh membuat Obi bergidik ngeri, kenapa para pria tua selalu dan selalu membuatnya kehilangan nyali?

"T-Tapi, ada seseorang yang harus kukeluarkan dari sana."

"Oh ya? Bukankah aku baru saja melihat dirimu membawa keluar seorang bocah dari sana."

"Ini seseorang yang lebih penting lagi, jauh lebih penting dari siapapun. Perempuan itu yang pertama kali berusaha menyelamatkan gadis cilik itu tadi."

Kedua netra kelabu Grace menyipit sejenak, keningnya berkerut dan sekelebat masa lalu berlalu di benaknya.

 _'Asal kau tahu saja, prajurit kota tidak akan membantu kita. Sudah terlambat jika mau melaporkan ini ke kastil.' Gadis itu berbalik, dan menghadap lurus pada lawan bicaranya, 'Atau…kau ingin membiarkan teman-temanmu yang di sana menjadi korban?'_

"Apa yang kau maksud–gadis pengantar pesan itu? Levanthir atau siapalah itu?" Pria tua itu tertawa, sebuah tawa yang luar biasa liar layaknya pria-pria lautan, sebelum ia meletakkan tangannya menyilang di depan dada dan meneruskan kalimatnya, "Dan kau yakin gadis itu berada di sana? Asal kau tahu saja, gadis itu terlalu licik dan tajam untuk berdiam diri di dalam tempat seperti itu. Aku yakin dia sudah pergi satu langkah lebih jauh dari kita semua, HAHAHAHAHA."

Sekali lagi, Obi melirik kilatan api di balik tubuhnya.

… _dan juga terlalu naif untuk membiarkan sesuatu yang berbahaya melewati dirinya begitu saja._

.

.

.

Sungguh Obi saat ini tidak tahu kenapa ia malah mengikuti pasukan dewan pelabuhan dan bukannya malah mengikuti perintah tuannya untuk menjauhkan sang tuan puteri bodoh itu dari hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Karena kini ia malah sedang berada di tengah pertarungan yang luar biasa antara pasukan dewan pelabuhan dan balada bandit laut yang menyebut dirinya _The Flying Dutchmann_ itu. Obi tidak tahu bahwa terpisah dengan tuan puterinya akan menyebabkan ia sebegitunya resah, _well_ mungkin karena keadaannya yang cukup genting, namun selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Obi bersumpah jika lain kali hal seperti ini terjadi, ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu lolos dari pengawasannya.

Kini setelah Obi semakin dekat pada tanjung pelabuhan, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kapal dewan pelabuhan yang terbakar dan setengah tenggelam. Sudut matanya juga mampu melirik sebuah kapal besar yang terlihat bisa rubuh kapan saja, Obi tidak perlu berpikir untuk mengetahui kapal milik siapa itu. Namun, dalam hati Obi sungguh ingin bertanya bagaimana caranya kapal bobrok seperti itu masih bisa berlayar di laut? Setiap sudut pikiran Obi memaksanya untuk kembali memikirkan Leva walaupun sejauh apa ia berusaha fokus dan memikirkan apa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Leva bukanlah anak kaya lemah, dia juga jauh dari kata bodoh, namun kenapa Obi tidak bisa tenang?

"Hoy, anak muda. Berhenti melamun dan cepat kemari." Mendengar suara Grace yang terdengar pelan dan tajam membuat Obi sekalipun tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya. Grace terlalu mirip dengan Tuan Haruka, dan Obi selalu takut pada pria-pria paruh baya pemegang kekuasaan seperti mereka. Obi berjalan mendekati Grace sembari kedua netra mematri fokus pada manusia-manusia berbaju aneh yang turun dari kapal bobrok itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" Obi bergumam, cukup keras hingga Pak tua Grace mampu mendengarnya. Dan tentunya menjawab pertanyaan abstrak tersebut, "Memangnya kau pikir untuk apa lagi selain mencari korban?"

"Korban?" Obi tidak paham, sungguh. Namun, kini Grace tidak menjawab dan malah lebih fokus menatap kotak-kotak kayu yang dipindahkan dari kapal bobrok tersebut menuju dermaga pelabuhan. Setelah itu mereka kembali tidak dengan kotak kayu, melainkan dengan wanita-wanita yang diikat tangannya dan ditutup matanya. Baru kini Obi paham korban apa yang dimaksud Grace. Perbudakan. Mendadak benak Obi melayang pada sosok Leva yang kini tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya, rasa resah dan gemas merayap menuju hatinya tatkala ia berada begitu jauh dari objek yang seharusnya ia jaga baik-baik.

' _Jangan-jangan… gadis itu…_ ' Obi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba kembali fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya, benar apa kata Grace, Leva bukanlah gadis bodoh yang akan masuk ke jurang maut dengan sendirinya. Setidaknya gadis itu masih punya otak untuk bertahan hidup dan menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Paman? Kita hanya tim dua orang di sini, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang pria tua dan bocah pengelana?" Grace melirik gemas pada Obi, sungguh ia tidak bisa paham dengan anak muda jaman sekarang yang hobinya menghardik orang tua.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, anak muda? Aku datang bukan tanpa persiapan, gadis muda itu pula datang kemari bukan tanpa persiapan." Leva? Obi sungguh tidak mengerti dari mana mereka berdua saling mengenal. Dan sepertinya Obi sendiri tidak mau tahu pula bagaimana prosesnya, ia tidak akan pernah mau tahu bagaimana caranya dua orang licik bisa bertemu dan saling mengenal.

Tapi tetap saja, bagaimanapun juga Obi tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa resah dalam hatinya kala gadis itu tidak berada dalam jarak pandang.

Obi menggelengkan kepalanya agar tidak lagi memikirkan hal itu dan lebih fokus pada pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, dari balik kotak kayu besar pelabuhan ini, Obi bisa melihat jajaran wanita-wanita dari yang sudah matang hingga yang masih seusia Leva berbaris tepat di samping kapal tua mengerikan itu. Kedua mata mereka ditutup dengan kain asal-asalan dan tangannya ditali di bagian depan tubuh mereka, mendadak Obi membayangkan jika Leva berada di situasi seperti itu, apa yang akan Obi lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia akan mengamuk dan menjadi gila?

' _Sial, aku memikirkan gadis itu lagi._ '

Fokus Obi, fokus. Jika kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang dan saat ini juga, maka kau sudah pasti bisa memastikan tuan puterimu selamat di tempat yang tepat.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

Ya ampun, ini lama banget prosesnya /menangis/

Terakhir aku megang draft ini sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, dan ini terbiarkan terlantar begitu saja tanpa sentuhan sama sekali. Dan akhirnya, di hari ini, Aya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan sedikit pemaksaan di sana-sini /WOYY/

Aya akui, akhir-akhir ini WB sedang menyerang buas, ditambah rl yang lagi _hectic_ gak karuan, Aya tidak mampu untuk menuangkan kata-kata pada lembaran putih ini. Tapi insya allah, untuk ke depannya, Aya akan berusaha agar bisa update secara lebih rutin.

Thank you for all your precious time to read this fanfiction!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary :** –hanya berisi torehan kisah Obi sang kesatria istana dan seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sudut kota Wistant. | "Namamu?" "Obi, seorang pengantar pesan dari Pangeran kedua kerajaan Clarines." "Namaku…"

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 14 – THE FLYING DUTCHMANN

 **Author's POV**

"Anda yakin, Zen?"

Zen merasakan jari-jemarinya semakin mendingin dan keringat bercucuran tak henti walaupun kini udara malam cukup dingin untuk seleranya. Sungguh, jika boleh, Zen ingin keluar dari kastil saat ini juga dan pergi mencari dua orang bodoh yang tak kunjung pulang itu. Tapi Zen lebih dari tahu, bahwa hal ini tidak boleh sampai ke Izana. Izana tidak boleh tahu bahwa malam ini, detik ini, Levanthine Wisteria tidak ada di ruangannya. Sudah cukup dengan kejadian Leva yang menghilang begitu saja dari ruangannya pasca kejadian kebakaran hutan dan Sam itu, tidak boleh lagi Izana mendengar hal-hal tidak mengenakkan seperti ini lagi.

"Kita tidak boleh membesar-besarkan hal ini, mungkin saja mereka sedang mabuk di luar sana dan tidak tahu arah jalan pulang."

Oh, alasan yang sungguh bodoh untuk otak brilian seorang Zen.

"Anda gelisah."

' _Tentu saja.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realm for The Hearts**

 **Story & OC's **_**Nakashima Aya**_

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime ©** _ **Akizuki Sorata**_

 **[There's no profit we gain from this fanfiction]**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Angst, Romance.**

 **Warning : Multi-chap, Typo(s), OOT, OOC, Obi x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

Leva tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Kendati ia memang terkenal tidak punya takut, tetap saja, melihat barisan wanita dengan mata tertutup itu mampu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Leva masih sayang nyawanya tentu saja. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sampai sekarang hal seperti itu masih ada, ia pikir budaya perdagangan manusia sudah punah sejak dulu. Namun, apa yang kini tampak tepat di depan matanya merupakan suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia temukan di jaman modern seperti ini.

Padahal niatnya adalah mengikuti bocah yang ia lihat tadi, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang ia temukan akan seperti ini. Dalam hati Leva menyesal tidak mengikuti perkataan Obi dan kembali ke kastil lebih dulu. Masalah ini bukanlah hal yang bisa Leva tangani sendirian, apalagi dengan tidak adanya Obi di sisinya, Leva sungguh yakin ia kini berada dalam masalah. Leva tidak tahu apakah ia begitu berani atau begitu bodoh hingga kini berada di sebuah situasi dimana jika 'kau-bergerak-maka-kau-mati' sehingga mau tidak mau Leva harus berdiam diri di balik kotak kayu rapuh ini seraya berdoa semoga mereka–para bajak laut itu–segera pergi.

Gadis bersurai pucat itu bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tertutupi suara tangis para gadis yang kini berada hanya beberapa meter di depannya. Angin laut malam hari justru tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, ia merasa gerah dan tidak nyaman, belum lagi dengan seluruh skenario buruk yang kini berputar-putar di otaknya. Kemana sih Obi di saat- saat seperti ini? Justru ketika ia membutuhkannya, Obi malah menghilang. Dasar pria dan mulut manisnya.

Sekali lagi fokus netra gadis itu kembali memindai sekelilingnya, mencoba agar tidak terpaku pada kejadian di hadapannya–lebih tepatnya ia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dan melakukan sesuatu.

 _'Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_

Leva bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Ia tidak menyadari jejak-jejak lembut yang kini mendekatinya. Semua inderanya tengah ia gunakan untuk melakukan pelarian dan usaha untuk pergi dari sini, sehingga ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya sampai ia merasakan mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan kasar seseorang.

"Uwukkwu–kuuwukuw–"

"Sshh!"

 _'S-Siapa ini?'_ Tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan apapun, Leva memutuskan untuk menggigit tangan siapapun–yang membekapnya–itu keras-keras lalu menggunakan siku bagian belakang tangan kanannya untuk menyikut perut sang pelaku. Leva bisa merasakan orang itu terhuyung sedikit ke belakang, dan sebelum ia sempat bereaksi Leva sudah memutar tubuhnya dan menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk melakukan tendangan samping tepat di bahu si pelaku.

 _ **BUAGH–**_

"Argh–Aduduh, ini menyakitkan, Hime-sama."

 _Eh?_

"O-Obi?" Iris keabuannya membelalak ketika ia melihat sang pengirim pesan istana itu; kini tengah mencekal bahunya dengan terlihat kesakitan. Leva tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, ia merasa marah sekaligus lega, dan senang?

"Aku senang melihat Hime-sama bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan terkena tendanganmu. Ini menyakitkan." Obi berusaha berdiri dengan masih memegangi bahunya, oh tidak Leva merasa bersalah sekarang. Melihat ekspresi Leva, Obi mengeluarkan seringai nakalnya dan berkata, "Aaah, aku merasa sangat kesakitan sekarang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Hime-sama."

 _'Ah, dia melakukannya lagi. Memanggilku Hime-sama namun berbicara padaku dengan bahasa yang tidak formal.'_

Leva memutar bola matanya, kesal. Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini dan di tempat ini Obi masih mampu berusaha membuatnya kesal. Leva menarik perkataannya, ia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah menendang bocah menggelikan ini. "Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah pada dirimu. Kau menyebalkan, itu artinya kau baik-baik saja."

Obi tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang mengatakan bahwa ia lega melihat Leva baik-baik saja. Untunglah tadi ia menuruti kata-kata Grace untuk percaya pada Leva dan tidak berbuat sembarangan. Dan memang benar, ia percaya Leva mampu menjaga dirinya, _well_ , ia bisa melakukan gerakan pertahanan diri seperti yang ia lakukan pada Obi tadi. Tapi itu bukan berarti Obi akan membiarkan gadis itu lepas dari genggamannya lagi, kali ini Obi benar-benar akan menjaga pandangannya dan mengunci gerakan gadis itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kesalahan yang sama terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Leva masih mengintip melalui balik tumpukan kotak kayu sembari bibirnya berucap. Helaian pucatnya terlihat begitu lepek dan kotor, Obi jadi merasa tidak enak (biasanya kan wanita-wanita bangsawan tidak suka dilihat jika mereka sedang berpenampilan buruk). Obi berdehem sejenak untuk mengusir pemikiran tidak penting itu dan menjawab pertanyaan Levanthine. "Aku melihat Hime-sama di sini, dan aku harus memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

"Oh–" Leva bisa merasakan dadanya berdetak tidak jelas, apa-apaan ini? "–punya rencana untuk mengeluarkan kita dari situasi ini?"

"Tentu saja." Obi memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Pemuda itu meraih tangan kanan Leva dan menggenggamnya erat, oh tidak, Leva bisa merasakan kehangatan memabukkan dari sentuhan Obi dan ia tidak suka itu. "Kita akan kembali ke istana. Saat ini. Sekarang juga."

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin kita kembali ke istana sekarang bahkan setelah kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya?" Leva menarik genggaman tangan Obi dan membalik tubuhnya, tatapannya menohok tajam pada kedua iris tembaga Obi. Namun, yang ia temukan adalah dua buah netra menyeramkan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah ekspresi serius yang tidak pernah Leva ketahui ada dalam diri pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku mengatakannya dan aku akan melakukannya. Bagi saya, keselamatan anda adalah yang terpenting. Saya tidak peduli dengan orang lain selain anda. Justru karena saya tahu keadaannya seperti ini, saya harus memulangkan anda ke kastil sekarang juga."

Leva marah. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menutup mata pada keadaan ini–pada semua perempuan yang berada di sana–hanya demi memastikan keselamatannya? Ini tidak masuk akal. Apa gunanya menyelamatkan nyawanya jika itu artinya menutup mata pada nyawa gadis-gadis ini? Mereka berdua masih saling mengunci tatapan masing-masing, mereka saling tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan masing-masing. Karena itulah, Leva menghela nafas, menutup matanya sejenak dan memutus kontak mata dengan Obi.

"Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti. Sekarang keluarkan aku dari tempat ini."

"Sesuai perintah anda, Hime-sama."

.

.

.

Zen tidak tahan lagi.

Ini sudah hampir dini hari dan mereka belum kembali. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Izana mencari Leva? Apa yang harus ia katakan nanti jika Izana mengetahui semuanya? Zen sungguh tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang sedang Obi dan Leva lakukan? Lebih tepatnya apa yang Leva lakukan, toh ia hanya mengutus Obi untuk mengikuti Leva dan menjauhkannya dari bahaya. _Oh tidak_. Entah kenapa Zen kini memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk bahwa mereka sedang terjaring masalah, yang cukup besar, dan menyebabkan Obi tidak mampu segera membawa Leva pulang.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki,"

"Anda memanggil kami, Yang Mulia?" Zen membalik tubuhnya, mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela besar ruang kerjanya yang berembun, kepada dua abdinya yang kini berdiri dengan senyum di hadapannya. Ia lukiskan lengkungan di bibir sejenak, sebelum kembali menampilkan wajah serius dan berkata, "Kita pergi."

"Sesuai perintah anda, Yang Muli–"

 _ **BRUAK–**_

Sang pangeran istana dan dua abdinya menoleh, mendapati salah satu kawannya yang terlihat cukup babak belur dengan sang putri di punggungnya; tidak sadarkan diri.

"Obi?"

" _Aruji_ , bagaimana ini?"

"Baringkan dia di sana, Kiki panggil Shirayuki. Mitsuhide, pastikan kakakku belum tahu mengenai ini."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, mereka bergerak menuju perintah tuannya. Sedangkan Obi dan Zen membaringkan Levanthine di sofa besar ruang kerja Zen. Tidak ada kasur di sini, sehingga mau tidak mau ini dulu yang harus mereka lakukan. Dengan sangat hati-hati Obi meletakkan gadis itu, dengan segera Zen mengambil selimut dari lemari dan menyelimuti adiknya itu. Ia melihat tidak ada luka yang begitu berarti pada Leva, hanya beberapa memar dan luka gores yang bisa disamarkan sebagai hasil latihan panahan mereka. Bukan berarti Zen tidak mengkhawatirkan Leva, namun amarah Izana jauh lebih menakutkan jika beliau tahu asal semua luka ini.

" _Aruji,_ "

Zen menoleh, mendapati Obi yang terlihat agak frustasi. Obi mengacak rambutnya (bahkan setengah menarik) dan tidak berani menatap Zen secara langsung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Obi seperti ini, Zen pernah melihatnya ketika kejadian Shirayuki di Tanbarun. Karena itulah Zen tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

" _Aruji_ , saya gagal menuruti perintah anda."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Saya tidak bisa menjauhkan Tuan Putri Levanthine dari hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Ya."

"Hukum aku, _Aruji_." Zen yang berdiri di sisi lain sofa berjalan perlahan hingga berada di hadapan Obi. Oh, Obi sungguh merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa sekarang. "Berdiri."

Masih tidak berani menatap mata Zen, pemuda itu berdiri sehingga memperlihatkan tingginya yang di atas Zen. Zen memperhatikan Obi dari atas sampai bawah, bahkan luka-lukanya lebih parah dari Leva dan dia tidak mengeluh sedikitpun. Zen kesal Obi tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya, Zen tidak suka Obi yang tidak percaya diri seperti ini.

"Berbalik, hadap sana." Sekali lagi, Zen kesal, Obi bahkan tidak mempertanyakan perintahnya seperti Obi yang biasanya. Setelah Obi benar-benar membelakangi Zen, sang pangeran tersebut berjalan mendekati Obi dan menendang keras bagian belakang lutut sang pengantar pesan sehingga ia terjungkak ke depan dan terantuk lantai–dahi lebih dulu.

"Untuk apa ini, _Aruji_?!" Obi memegangi dahinya dan membalik tubuhnya, lalu menatap kedua netra tuannya yang kini terlihat tersenyum.

"Lihat betapa parahnya lukamu dan kau masih mengatakan jika kau tidak mampu menjalankan tugasmu? Luka-lukamu bahkan jauh lebih parah daripada Leva dan kau malah menyalahkan dirimu. Dasar tidak berguna! Ah aku lelah berbicara dengan orang tidak berguna." Zen beranjak dan berjongkok di samping Leva, tidak mau lagi menatap Obi.

Obi tersenyum. Bagaimana ia tidak loyal jika tuannya seperti ini? Obi tidak punya alasan untuk tidak loyal pada Zen. Obi tidak punya alasan untuk mempertanyakan segala perintahnya. Obi tidak punya alasan untuk mengkhianati tuannya. Obi tidak punya alasan untuk pergi dari sisi tuannya. Karena tuannya adalah Zen Wisteria, dan Obi siap menjadi abdinya sampai kapanpun.

 _ **Tok–Tok–Tok–**_

"Zen, aku masuk ya."

Pintu terbuka perlahan, Kiki dan Shirayuki masuk dengan mengenakan jubah musim dinginnya. Disusul Mitsuhide yang memutuskan untuk tetap berjaga di dekat pintu jika saja ada seseorang yang ingin masuk. Shirayuki segera berlari ke sisi sebelah kanan sofa dan membuka selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Leva, ia mengobservasi luka-luka Leva satu persatu dan menghela nafas lega. Tidak ada luka yang berarti. Lalu kenapa ia tidak sadarkan diri?

"Obi, kenapa Hime-sama tidak sadarkan diri?"

Obi menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan dan berkata, "Aku terpaksa melakukannya, gadis itu tidak mau pulang bahkan setelah keadaannya menjadi sangat parah."

 _Oh, jadi Obi yang menyebabkan Tuan Putri tidak sadarkan diri. Kalau begitu tidak ada luka yang berarti._

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana saja kalian tadi?" Zen mengode Obi agar duduk dan menenangkan diri lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi, Zen harus tahu apa yang mereka alami agar bisa menutupi kejadian ini dari Izana. Shirayuki menuang teh herbal dan meletakkannya di meja di hadapan Obi lalu kembali untuk mengobati luka-luka kecil Leva.

"Kami pergi ke pesisir, ke pelabuhan."

"HAH?! PELABUHAN?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Zen mengacak-acak rambutnya, tidak habis pikir, semua itu pasti ide Leva. Dasar gadis bodoh.

Mitsuhide yang awalnya berada di bibir pintu memutuskan untuk benar-benar masuk dan berdiri di samping Kiki. Membuat Kiki ingin menggodanya karena rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi.

"Awalnya aku mengikuti Hime-sama secara diam-diam hingga pusat kota, setelah itu kami melihat api di dekat lautan dan Hime-sama meminta kita untuk menginspeksinya. Setelah mendapatkan kuda kami berangkat menuju pelabuhan, namun di sana yang kami temukan adalah pelabuhan yang terbakar hebat dan penduduk yang kebingungan. Aku meminta agar kita kembali saja ke istana, namun Hime-sama bersikeras bahwa tidak akan sempat jika harus kembali ke istana lebih dulu. Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan Hime-sama dan…

 _ **3 jam sebelum Obi bercerita–**_

 _"Hime-sama," Leva tidak mau menoleh, Leva tidak mau mendengar pemuda itu._

 _"Hime-sama," Leva masih tidak mau menggubrisnya._

 _"Levanthine,"_

 _ **DEGG–**_

 _"A-Apa?" Leva berhenti berjalan, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh ini._

 _Obi meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Leva dan meremasnya perlahan, memberikan kehangatan yang aneh pada diri sang gadis. Dengan lembut, Obi berkata (tepat di telinga si gadis), "Ayo pulang, kembali ke kastil."_

 _Dasar pria gila. Leva masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia tidak peduli pada keadaan ini. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Jika masalah di sini sudah selesai, kita pulang."_

 _Obi bisa benar-benar menjadi gila jika tuan puteri di hadapannya ini masih saja bersikeras tidak mau kembali ke kastil. Jika saja ini hanya perbuatan bandit biasa, Obi tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengikuti keinginan Leva dan menumpas habis bajak laut tidak jelas itu. Tapi, perbudakan? Tidak ada bandit biasa yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa terdengar pihak kastil sedikitpun. Dan itu artinya kasus ini bukan kasus biasa, pasti ada permainan orang dalam. Dan hal itu jauh lebih berbahaya dari bandit manapun (apalagi untuk Leva yang merupakan orang dalam kastil Wistal)._

 _Leva masih tidak mau menoleh dan menatap dua netra Obi yang semakin melunak setiap detiknya, dan Obi masih tidak mau melepas genggaman tangan Leva yang memanas setiap detiknya. Dan keduanya sama-sama bersikukuh untuk menjaga gengsi masing-masing untuk saling menyembunyikan rasa yang tercipta di antara keduanya._

 _…_

 _"O-Obi," Leva melirik sebentar ke arah Obi lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau menjalin kontak mata apapun dengan Obi._

 _"Ya?" Obi menjawab, namun tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Leva. Dan sungguh ya tuhan itu membuat Obi merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Apa-apaan dengan rasa berdenyut yang kini merangsang seluruh denyut nadinya itu?_

 _Belum sempat Obi mengklarifikasi maksud Leva, ia sudah melihat gelagat-gelagat tidak enak dari sekitarnya. Obi bisa merasakan ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengintai–entah dalam artian baik ataupun buruk–dan hal itu membuat Obi was-was dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Leva (membuat gadis itu berjengit dan sedikit mengaduh)._

 _"Tetap didekatku, Leva. Jangan pergi dariku." Mendengar perkataan Obi, mau tidak mau Leva mengeratkan genggaman tangan Obi. Jujur saja ia takut. Ia tahu semua ini berbahaya, ia tidak bodoh. Tapi setelah kejadian dengan Sam kemarin, ia lebih dari tahu bahwa dewan istana pasti mulai mempertanyakan kesanggupan dirinya menanggung beban seorang putri raja dan tentu saja memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Jika Leva tidak segera bertindak untuk memperbaiki martabatnya, bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka akan mulai menyerang Leva secara terang-terangan._

 _Sudah bukan hal baru jika dewan istana mempertanyakan loyalitas Leva pada kerajaan Clarines. Sudah bukan hal baru lagi jika mereka mencoba menjegal Leva dari kursi pemerintahan. Sudah bukan hal baru lagi jika Leva harus terus berlindung di balik Yang Mulia Izana agar bisa terus bertahan hidup._

 _Karena itulah dulu Izana mengirimnya ke kastil Wistant dengan dalih membantu Yang Mulia Ratu. Izana hanya ingin Leva jauh dari ancaman dewan istana. Dan dengan kembalinya Leva ke kastil Wistal, hanya akan menjadi suatu ajang kudeta dewan istana agar Leva segera turun dari jabatannya yang sekarang._

 _"Hime-sama?"_

 _"Y-Ya?" Leva terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bagaimana ini? Berpikir, Leva berpikirlah! Pikirkan sesuatu yang bisa mengeluarkanmu dari situasi ini._

 _"Aku akan membuat jalan agar kita bisa keluar dari sini. Kita harus segera kembali ke kastil."_

 _Leva tersentak, tidak, ia tidak boleh kembali sekarang, ia harus membuktikan bahwa ia memang pantas berada di sisi pangeran Izana dan pangeran Zen. "T-Tidak! Aku…aku tidak bisa."_

 _"Hime-sama!" Obi terdengar lelah, nada bicaranya membuat Leva merasa bersalah. "G-Gomen." Leva bergumam, ia tidak tahu apakah Obi bisa mendengarnya. Namun dari sorot mata Obi yang tidak berubah, Leva tahu bahwa Obi tidak mendengarnya._

 _Leva tidak bodoh, ia bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata yang menginspeksinya, bagaimana mereka melangkahkan kaki-kaki terlatihnya dari balik bayang dan mendekati Leva secara perlahan. Leva tahu, dan tanpa perlu melihatnya Leva bisa memastikan bahwa mereka adalah salah satu dari para bajak laut biadab itu. Namun, untuk pergi dari sini setelah ia sudah sejauh ini? Leva tidak bisa._

 _"Hime-sama, anda masih tidak mau kembali ke kastil?"_

 _"Tidak. Dan jangan paksa aku."_

 _Obi melepas genggaman tangannya, dan seketika Leva merasakan hatinya mencelos. Ada rasa hampa yang tidak biasa di sana._

 _"Kalau begitu maafkan perlakukan saya."_

 _ **BUAGH–**_

 _Yang bisa Leva rasakan selanjutnya hanyalah gelap, hitam, dan ia jatuh dalam pelukan Obi._

.

.

"–dan kau membawanya kembali kemari."

Obi mengangguk. Rasa bersalah masih bersarang di dalam dada pemuda itu, seharusnya ia menghentikan Leva sejak awal agar gadis itu tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di sana dan tidak akan berakhir terluka seperti ini. Memang hanya beberapa luka ringan dan keracunan asap, namun bukan tidak mungkin jika Obi mengulangi hal ini maka Leva akan cidera dalam taraf yang lebih serius.

"Maafkan saya, _Aruji_." Zen hanya diam, begitu juga Kiki dan Mitsuhide. Sejujurnya mendengar berita perbudakan di dalam ruang lingkup kerajaan adalah hal yang sungguh di luar perkiraan mereka. Apalagi daerah tersebut adalah salah satu daerah kekuasaan Zen, pelabuhan adalah daerah yang seharusnya di bawah pengawasan pangeran kedua Clarines, tapi tidak sekalipun Zen mendengar laporan mengenai tindak mencurigakan berupa bajak laut apalagi perbudakan.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar apapun mengenai itu Zen, baik dari penjaga maupun dari dewan pelabuhan." Mitsuhide bersua. Zen tidak menjawab, namun dalam hati segala bentuk pikiran telah berkecamuk tidak jelas dan membuatnya merasa bingung. Ia membawa keningnya menuju kedua tangannya yang bertautan, iris kacanya menutup tidak tenang dan ia bisa merasakan nafasnya semakin berat setiap detiknya.

"Zen," Pemuda itu bisa mendengar Shirayuki, namun hatinya tidak sanggup untuk menjawabnya, sehingga ia tidak menggubris panggilan gadis itu.

 _ **Tok–Tok–Tok–**_

" _Zen-sama._ "

Suara itu.

"Zen, bukankah itu, anggota dewan istana?" Sial. Zen tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan bergerak secepat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab, dan meminta semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini untuk diam.

" _Zen-sama, kami meminta kehadiran anda untuk rapat darurat dewan istana perihal hilangnya Tuan Puteri Levanthine."_

Sialan. Zen benar-benar tidak berkutik.

.

.

.

ALOHAA!

Finally, setelah sekian hiatus yang agak panjang akhirnya Aya mampu menyelesaikan chapter ini. Well, bagi yang bingung mengenai dewan-dewan di sini, dewan itu semacam perwakilan kerajaan. Jadi kalo dewan pelabuhan maka mereka adalah perwakilan kerajaan dalam mengelola pelabuhan, sama halnya dengan dewan istana mereka yang mengurusi tetek bengek di istana.

Oiya, buat yang terkepo kepo Grace kemana, tenang aja, dia bakal muncul lagi kok, dan nasibnya akan lebih jelas dari ini wkwkwk.

At last, semoga kalian terhibur!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
